


The Misthios and the Archon

by smstanton



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, More characters than listed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smstanton/pseuds/smstanton
Summary: No Abstergo Modern day aspect at all.  No Futuristic Izu technology either.  Just a setting in Ancient Greece, torn by civil war.  The Cult of Kosmos continues to push both Athens and Sparta into continued conflict.  How can peace be found and what will be left of this war torn world once weapons are finally laid to rest?  Post Main Storyline, Kassandra and Kyra find each other after parting ways on less than ideal terms.  Eventual happy ending, must overcome past mistakes first.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

The Misthios and the Archon.

This story will have a lot to do with Canon, in parts, and nothing in others. Not so much any of the DLC. I don’t know how long I will make this, but this assumes the "Truth" option following their quest line in the game. The main quest line would be completed, information beyond that, the story will have to tell.

Prologue:

A brief knock echoed through the room followed by a discreet: "You are sure I cannot change your mind?"

Kyra looked behind her to spot Aspasia, current leader of the Athenian government at her door. Dressed in a lavish blue dress and white shawl, Aspasia could easily swap between private gathering and upper class party without so much as changing her sandals.

"Sadly no, you cannot. It is obvious the peace talks are all but over at this point. I can do more good back on Mykonos." Kyra commented indicating her living room to sit for comfort.

Aspasia seemed to accept the offer, but gripped the others hand and pulled her further into the privacy of the guest apartments. Kyra, recognizing the ploy did not utter the objections that most would have and just followed along.

Aspasia led them until they were on the roof before she finally stopped and stepped even closer.

"I tell you, it is not safe for you to leave."

Kyra gave a slight smile "It might also be said it is not safe for me to stay in Athens, if your generals are to be believed."

Aspasia put forth a pained face, but tried to portray something without having to say it. "There are forces at work in this world Kyra. Forces that have been pushing both sides towards war. This is very irregular. Normally when I want something, I can get it. In this case it doesn’t matter how hard I push or how much power I throw around. The military is acting on its own accord. Kleon did much damage in his short stint as Leader and his influence remains. If you leave Athens I cannot guarantee your safety anymore. Do you understand?"

_The Cult of Kosmos…_

"I am in Athens, if I stay I am in danger if I leave I am in danger-"

"Yes but at least in Athens I can place you where nobody would dare touch you. Under loyal forces that can protect you if need be. If you leave you risk destabilizing the entire region. If Mykonos were to lose another leader so quickly it would not be able to put up a fight if attacked. I tell you it is happening soon, I cannot stop it."

Kyra sighed. With Sparta weakened as it was, and Athens pushing to avenge past defeats, more violence seemed inevitable. Of course the Spartan's would never back down from a fight, even if they aren't truly prepared to fight it. Possibly especially because they were unprepared.

Aspasia nodded "You do understand. Something is manipulating both nations behind the scenes, if you die, Mykonos would surely fall. From there all of the islands are vulnerable."

"We have an alliance with Sparta. They keep a troop armed and battle ready at all times. Mykonos won't fall so easily."

Aspasia moved closer "Surely you don’t believe that alliance is truly solid? Not with what happened in your rebellion."

Kyra dropped her gaze… Theletas, Kassandra… A Spartan Polemarch killed on her own island following their victory.

Not a day goes by where she doesn’t regret her actions on that fateful night. She didn’t believe blame to belong solely to herself of course, but in the months following that she had to admit… She was wrong to do what she did. If given the opportunity to fix it, she would relish the chance to repair that relationship.

She still loved her. When all was said and done, after everything that happened, love still remained.

"I don't know how you know that, but if you do you have to realize it's complicated."

Aspasia smiled "I know because it is my business to know. If that alliance is threatened…"

Then Mykonos would stand no chance on its own…

"I appreciate your warning Aspasia truly. Athens is lucky to have you. But I will not watch my home fall from a distance. If it is to be attacked, it will find me upon its shores."

Aspasia was silent for several seconds, Kyra could practically feel her mind processing information from here.

"I will arrange an escort and do what I can to help beyond that. I must leave you now, I have much to do before morning."

Kyra stood gracefully and shared a hug with her fellow provincial leader. Aspasia had one more kernel of wisdom to pass on though through a whisper "Mykonos must not fall Kyra. If we can halt this aggression we have a chance to fight back against it. If we fail it might consume all of Greece before we can stop it."

Chapter 1:

It was a typical day in Greater Athens. Zeus had blessed them with some slight clouds and a gentle breeze. Surely, at least for the great eagle in the sky, these were ideal flying conditions. Ikaros issued what could be either a happy or terrifying screech, depending on what end of the talon you were on. Unable to help himself he tucked his wings tight and joyfully accelerated downwards over a rocky outcropping towards his destination further along the way.

Over a vast forest of greens he flew keeping his gaze to anything of note on the ground below. Athenian children played in the sun, some teenagers were either training for the next Olympics to roll around and of course, the endless soldiers in various camps around the countryside were packed with a vague unease. Somewhere amongst them Sokrates no doubt was prattling on with whomever was willing to listen. He might even find somebody willing to debate with if he tried hard enough.

None of this however, was the eagles objective. Nothing had proven capable of preventing the intelligent bird - some say gifted by Zeus himself - from achieving its goal. With a couple more flaps of his wings there in an opening between the trees was his target. A rider on a horse galloping at a fast, but maintainable speed. The rider wore a white cloak with a raised hood covering its face and protecting it from the sun. Below that was looked like a blue robe seemed to be found. Surrounding the rider were four guards, one to each side in front, and matched behind. They rode in a protective formation staying alert to their surroundings. However unaware they were of various people waiting for them along the way.

***

The rider issued a frustrated groan, something of a rarity with the Archon of Mykonos. It all turned out to be a waste of time. Several months had passed since she found herself elevated from Rebel Leader to the Archon of her home island of Mykonos, and it seemed the Athenians were keen to remind her that they were not pleased with the outcome of that conflict at every opportunity they could.

She had come to Athens for the peace talks in good faith, and had done everything she could to push them forward. Too many good men and women had been lost in this war already, and it seemed initially that a way to mutual agreement was possible. But she was fooling herself. It was inevitable really.

The loss of one of Sparta's Kings to the Cult of Kosmos severely weakened the nation. One might think the opposite is true, that the remaining King would have grown more powerful with the absence of his rival. However that just was not the case. A vicious debate was ravaging Sparta's unity now as they searched for a replacement, which in the Spartan way often led to more bloodshed. Bloodshed the smaller Spartan population could not afford. Thus while the remaining King and even the current leader of Athens, Aspasia, were proponents of peace too many forces were working against them to achieve it.

What began as a gathering of hope, had turned into a near promise of bloodshed. Neither Sparta or Athens were completely controlled by their respective rulers given the recent loss of life, it meant other powers and players could emerge. One such player was she herself. A respected ruler who was known to fight on the battlefield, yet was also renown for her first desire to seek a compromise. She had hoped her influence would help.

In the end it was not to be. Nearly a month of negotiations later, and she was on the road to the coast north of Athens. From the coast to her ship at a nearby port, and from her ship back to Mykonos. She hoped it wouldn’t come to it, but it seemed the armies of both nations were on the move, and the powers that be in Athens seemed to determine the first action to take would be the fall of Mykonos itself. First as revenge against its loss in the first place, secondly to use it as a launching point against the other islands which mostly favored Spartan leadership.

Naturally Sparta would be forced to respond somehow, a small force of Spartan's remained on the island. But certainly not enough to stand against the full might of Athens armies, and they didn’t possess near enough ships to contend with the true might of Athens, its navy.

The long journey on the road left much time for the mind to wander, and she couldn’t help but consider just what it would take to unify the forces of Greece behind a banner of peace. The last true leader they possessed which realistically had the strength of will and the power to do it, was recently slain. Namely Perikles, former leader of Athens. Sent to the Ferryman by the very cults now surely pushing both sides to continued war.

Before him the Spartan King Leonidas could potentially have done it. He had the martial might, the strength of arms and the willpower to do it surely. His temperament might have been a problem for some. But he also was lost to the world well before his time. If the rumors surrounding that are to be believed, that also was due to the cults influence.

Thinking of Leonidas brought forth a very unexpected thought, namely that of his grandchildren. His daughter recently returned to Sparta, being a former national leader herself Myrrine had many qualifications. She was Spartan trained and educated. A proven potent organizer and stateswoman. She also had many connections across the world, being known to almost all remaining provincial leaders. Also as Leonidas's lone living child her word carried a great deal of weight in Sparta. The weakness to her bid to power would be that it did not have the reputation of a warrior Spartans would require of their king, or Queen as it were. Thus her thoughts passed to Kassandra…

With a shake of her head she refused to go down that path anymore. She had encountered the legendary Eagle-Bearer previously… more than encountered her. The warrior had answered her calls for help and fought in her rebellion. It was her assistance which ultimately allowed her rebellion to drive Athens out of Mykonos. They were siblings of the battlefield and shared much in common. They had even shared a bed, but… mistakes were made on both sides. And that relationship was no longer tenable.

"How much longer?" She asked her guards trying to break herself out of her mood.

"We hope to reach the tower by nightfall Archon. Weather permitting by the week's end we will arrive at the port."

***

With another happy screech Ikaros flew over the head of his partner down below. He did another circular sweep of the area for anything out of place. Then spotting a delicious looking field mouse decided it was time for a snack.

_Ikaros , you are having far too much fun. We are on the job now you know!_

The Eagle-Bearer chuckled at her partners indignant squawk then left him alone to his merriment. To this day she could not explain the nature of her connection with the Eagle that was her namesake. But it was something she never ceased to rely on. Thus she waited in a thicket crouched down hidden from sight while Ikaros kept watch… at least when he wasn’t snacking on field mice.

She had come to enjoy the perks of her reputation, she could now shop around for the best jobs and could also demand a premium for her services. Many of the most lucrative potential employers sought her out with tasks which required the most skilled and powerful mercenaries in the world. Such as her current circumstances. Being friends with the employer certainly didn’t hurt either.

Aspasia, current leader of Athens had yet fully to consolidate power around her, she had very little control over the military. This much she knew. What she did not know is why she was willing to pay a fortune for her, a single mercenary with a penchant for working alone with such a task.

'You must wait at the spot on the map. A traveling dignitary from the peace talks will be journeying home guarded by 4 men. I have it on good terms that something is likely to happen, what exactly that something is, I do not know. You must keep this person safe from harm and take them to their destination. Keep the men alive if you can, but the diplomat is your top priority. Keep them safe Kassandra. Much rides on their survival.'

Aspasia rarely made such heartfelt pleas for help, and as such the Spartan accepted the hefty purse of drachmae then went about her way. A shocking amount of coin for how simple the job sounded at the time. In hindsight more questions could have, maybe even should have been asked. Ultimately though, she trusted Aspasia, that’s simply what it came down to. Through her, Kassandra found her mater, something she would be eternally grateful for. Not that anybody was keeping score, but if Aspasia needed her to do this as a favor? That was all that needed to be said.

Thus she waited here, at this fork in the road. It was a good place for an ambush if an ambush were yet written in the fates. Kassandra secluded herself in the only cover she could find, but arguments could be made that the high ground would have been a superior location. Both points had merits. The road would fork around in an S pattern as it climbs a hill, leaving high ground on two sides which would aid in a potential ambush. Yet if she herself waited there her position would be given away and any advantage of surprise she had would be lost. Hence she waited hunkered down in the shade. Her sword at her side, spear and bow on her back wearing the finest armor she possessed in her arsenal.

Still… she couldn’t help but think back. Why didn’t she press Aspasia for the name of this dignitary more? She did ask the question. Only to be told… it didn’t matter. The job was keep them alive and safe from harm. Oh well, you live you learn.

By now Ikaros had finished his midday snack and was being rather smug about it. What with snacking while Kassandra was most distinctly snack-less on the ground below. But he was happily back in the air, and none too pleased with what he was seeing.

Looking through his eyes she spotted company, and not the pleasant kind. First identifying a group of 3 with a Captain leading them judging by his heraldry. Swiftly 6 more were spotted, then more still until they were numbering well over a dozen in total approaching the fork in the road from multiple angles.

"Malaka!" She cursed.

The shocking thing was their colors. These men wore both the Crimson of Sparta, and the Azure of Athens.

This was definitely going to complicate things. She had no time to amend her plan though as down the road the hooves of the approaching horses barreled down the road. It was difficult to be sure, but… something about the rider in white seemed somehow familiar…

***

This was going to be a long day… but at least the Archon could see their stopping point in the distance. Following the road along its curve up a hill her horse suddenly began to get restless.

"Woah girl! Easy now what's the matter?" She asks patting it on the neck.

Suddenly she was crashing down landing rather clumsily in the dirt. Looking back at her horse several arrows crashed into it. _Such a noble animal, it didn’t deserve this fate._

"AMBUSH!" Some of her guards cry out leaping off their horses to form a shield wall in front of her.

Then arrows from above were everywhere. Clearly on orders to kill their best means of escape first arrows were directed at the horses from the onset, obviously starting with her own. One of her guardians goes down with a cry before he was able to get his shield raised. Two more fall when they were overcome by ambushers approaching from the side caught in a deadly crossfire from two angles. Looking around her she spotted armed men on foot behind them, others still to the front. Quite literally, she was surrounded. Her lone remaining guard held his shield up pinning her against a tree spear raised.

"Give us the woman, and your life will be spared… I can't say for how long but at least you would have time to prepare yourself for the Ferryman." One of them calls out. A mountain of a man with an enormous poleax as a weapon cradling on his shoulders. At his command much of the arrow fire ceased leaving only one marksman on the high ground. The rest assembled around him leaving her nowhere to run.

"I will charge and get their attention, you must run into the trees. If you can get to the coast you may yet escape." Her remaining guard ordered under his breath.

"I will do no such thing! I will not abandon you!" She sputters out.

Before it could be debated further a shadow fell across her briefly. A threatening shrill filled the air as a mighty eagle descended from the heavens and collided with the one remaining archer on the ridge talon first raking his face. A rather… familiar Eagle. 

She gasped.

_It can't be! Is that… Ikaros?! That must mean… but that’s impossible!_

"Hey! You!" One of her assailants cries out pointing across her to the forest edge.

A furious roar filled the air as off to her side a stranger charges and throws a short spear at the man leading the crowd. The weapons blade seemed to glow a golden hue mid air as it pierced his neck nearly beheading the bear of a man leading the ambush. Or at least the only one to speak thus far.

The stranger wasted no time in throwing themselves into her assailants cutting them with each stroke of their weapon as if they were possessed of Ares themselves making their way to the body of the leader twitching on the ground.

Her breath hitched in her chest as any doubts of this person's identity were put to rest as she, yes SHE, pulled her spear out of the leaders body and issued a cocky "Well boys, what are you waiting for?" Right before she took a quick step into a roll and came out of it with stab sending another foe to the underworld.

_Kassandra! Where did she come from?! How under Helios is she even here?!_

She could not pull her eyes away from the Mighty Eagle-Bearer even if she wanted too. Kassandra was a sight to behold. Many claim her to be a demigod, touched by Zeus himself, and blessed by Artemis. It might even be true. With her signature half spear -The broken Spear of Leonidas- in her left hand, and sword in her right. She went to glorious work against these unknown assailants.

Her attacks came quickly and with a shocking amount of power behind them. Shields were knocked aside by her powerful sword arm to be followed by a quick stab of her spear. She spun around then and with another quick step forward closed the distance to another. Her attackers pressed around her then, Kyra thought to cry out:

'Watch out!'

As one approached from behind and jabbed his spear forward, but she needn't worry as with casual ease Kassandra simply stepped to the side at the last moment and beheaded the man on her return stroke. Her sword gleaming in the sunlight as it parted flesh. Before his body even hit the ground she laid two more men low. Parrying one strike with her spear jabbing behind her body with her sword then spinning away slashing her spear with a lightning quick thrust between another's guard. 

Another approached with his shield raised preparing to strike. Once again the Eagle-Bearer simply had the man outclassed, she took a quick step to the side and drove her spear through the shield. Then with an awe inspiring display of power yanked the shield out of the hands of its owner, and with a primal roar she crashed it back into his jaw sending him flying back along the ground.

The assailant nearest her clearly thought better about challenging the Spartan off to his side and instead decided to try his luck against Kyra herself. He rushed forward sword raised with a cry on his lips.

"Yeeaaah!"

His sword was stopped with a clank as her lone guardsman intercepted it with his shield.

"GO!" He commanded.

"I most certainly will not!" The Archon was not as at home on the battlefield as the Amazonian warrior who came to her aid, but she had seen her share of conflict. She would be damned to Hades's torments before she fled as another died in her place. She made 2 quick steps and liberated a sword from a fallen guardsman. 

She turned back towards the nearby conflict between her guardsman and the red clad ambusher. They had exchanged blows with practiced ease, but unfortunately a second rushed him from the side and jabbed a spear through his chest. Seemingly with the last of his willpower he repaid the deed in kind before falling to the earth.

"To bad we need to eliminate such a pretty lady. You would be worth a fortune under normal circumstances." The nearest foe taunts with a smirk.

Kyra takes up a fighters stance with a determined look to her normally pleasant features. Then, another screech fills the air.

Above her Ikaros crashed into the man's flesh raking bloody trenches in his open back.

"Fool Bird Come here!" He grunts in anger.

Not wasting a given opportunity Kyra lunges forward her sword piercing his chest. The man going silent and falls backwards landing with a thud.

"Thanks Ikaros!" She stated with a wave and a pleasant smile.

The bird seemed to preen his feathers proudly for a moment before going airborne again.

Kyra turned back to the conflict and once again was nearly at a loss for words.

There Kassandra was, weaving in and out of enemy attacks, stabbing, slicing, bringing foes down nearly with every motion of her weapons. Being paired with an unparalleled combination of speed, power and skill, few in the Greek world could stand against her. Thus far none of these men are proving capable of that feat. She ducked under a swing that would decapitate a lesser warrior forcing him down with a slash across his thigh, then with a savage growl and a particularly fierce upwards jab she pierced the heart of the rather large man. In the process of ripping her weapon free lifted him a foreleg off the ground, with a single arm. It was awe inspiring, if slightly terrifying.

She spun on her heel with a somewhat wild slash, due to the sheer speed and ferocity of her attack managed to beat the others guard. He stood there with his throat cut before falling to earth as if he had no idea what happened.

Nearly as quickly as it began, it was over. Kassandra parried the strike of the last man standing before spinning bringing her Spear into his neck. She stood there, arm flexing for a moment looking into the eyes of her foe, then with a quick jerk downwards snapped his neck.

All alone on the battlefield The Eagle Bearer remained standing as if in silhouette. Head somewhat angled to the ground, feet split apart, spear in one hand, sword in the other. Kyra was always mesmerized by Kassandra's body, and it seemed in the time since they last saw each other the Spartan had only grown more appealing. Her muscular legs, her powerful shoulders and arms. Never mind the bicep on display moments ago which most men would have been proud to claim as their own. Completely ignoring everything else she knew to be true but was currently covered by her armor. It said something that she just laid more than a dozen men low and the only thing to show for it was some light breathing.

Then, under her helmet Kassandra looks towards her, and for a moment their eyes lock. Her eyes… they haven't changed at all. Still a unique golden amber, it was Kassandra alright. 

"Kyra!?" She exclaims.

***

She knew the cloaked rider seemed somewhat familiar, but she never once suspected it would be Kyra. No wonder Aspasia didn't tell her who the diplomat was. Would it mean she wouldn’t have taken the assignment if she knew? Well that much she couldn't say, but she would have preferred a warning.

_Out of all the diplomats, dignitaries and persons of importance I could have been paid to protect, I had to come face to face with her again._

The woman was still utterly gorgeous, breathtaking even. Same golden tanned skin, same black hair down to her shoulders, same cheek bones, warm brown eyes and full inviting lips…

Suddenly she was back on Mykonos:

'Leave, Leave and never come back!'

She shook her head feeling her temper rising. She still remembered it like it happened yesterday. She was lucky, some days it only came up once or twice. On others, significantly more so. 

Tearing her gaze off the girl down way Kassandra took a deep breath trying to calm down. Taking a moment to look through Ikaros's eyes again she discovered many of the camps which dotted the horizon mobilizing. It wouldn’t take them long to discover the ambush failed.

_Act Kassandra, get moving don’t think about it just move! Just do the job be a Misthios and MOVE!_

"We need to get out of here." She stated before whistling loudly sheathing her weapons.

Kyra scoffed "What just like that? Not going to tell me what's going on how are you even here?!"

From the tree line Phobos galloped through neighing as he came to a stop near Kyra.

Kassandra closed the distance and without preamble hefted the Archon up as if she were no more than a twig before climbing up herself.

"Kassandra!"

"More are coming." _Much more than before… More than I can handle at once._

That quiets the objections, at least temporarily.

"Go Phobos!" She commanded giving the reigns a flick. The horse obeyed with an enviable degree of enthusiasm. Soon they were speeding down the hill angling south and east of Athens instead of their previous northern orientation.

***

Kyra moved her arms around Kassandra's waist for stability, breathing deeply trying to keep calm.

_This hasn’t exactly gone how I envisioned meeting her again…_

As tempting as it was to reach up and explore those arms and shoulders she couldn’t help but thinking back to Mykonos and the cause of them parting under less than desirable circumstances.

'You HAD to kill him?! You couldn’t just knock him out?!'

'He came at me Kyra I had to defend myself! What should I have done!?'

Not a day goes by that she doesn’t think back to that memory. To this moment she questions if it should have played out differently. Thankfully she didn’t have time to go down memory lane right now. But definitely… when a chance arose. An apology was likely due.

"Can I know where we are going at least?" She asks leaning into Kassandra's back.

"My ship." She answered simply.

_Just like her, always so focused on the task at hand. Some elaboration might have been nice._

"Where exactly is your ship? In case you weren't aware there aren't any ports this way." She asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"It isn't at a port, it's hidden by a cliff on the open ocean. South of Athens."

_So, she came to Athens under cover of anonymity. Don't dock at a port, nobody to ask who you are. Had to be how nobody at the peace talks knew where the Famed Eagle-Bearer was. Nobody, except perhaps Aspasia. What with the war about to resume in full swing and mercenaries in high demand, no doubt she would have had to pay a high price for her services._

Kyra then noticed Ikaros in the sky overhead, to this day despite Kassandra trying multiple times to explain her connection to the bird she still had no clue how it all worked. Possibly because the Spartan herself didn’t know the nature of their bond, she just knew how to use it. But judging by the way she tensed up whatever her partner saw wasn’t a good thing.

"We are being pursued, they have horses after us."

"Are they close?"

"Fairly."

_I'm getting a bit tired of these one word answers. Wait a moment, all those military camps we past? They couldn’t all be after us now could they?_

With a deep breath Kyra wasn’t sure if she was pleased to discover that Kassandra was still the beautiful, physically gifted, intelligent but challenging and driven if rough around the edges person she met before. But it did mean they had a common ground to build from at least.

In moments like this she really missed Praxos, her bodyguard and confidant from Mykonos. Not that she didn’t trust in Kassandra's ability… speaking which.

"Why are you here?" She asked, then because she just decided to skip to the next logical question added:

"Who hired you?"

Kassandra clearly hesitated, but ultimately decided the name of her benefactor shouldn’t be top secret. "Aspasia."

_That figures… The only reason Praxos agreed to remain behind is Aspasia personally guaranteed her safety during the talks. Clearly something broke down like she suspected and had to act. Like hiring the Eagle-Bearer to ensure her safety. No wonder she had to leave so suddenly last night._

_. . ._

_Really it’s a brilliant move. She keeps her word to Mykonos thus not angering that camp, and her enemies inside the Athenian government would likely never be able to prove her involvement if it ever came about. At least assuming her chosen Misthios is up to the task._

"What direction are the riders after us coming from?" She asks keeping her voice calm.

"North and east of us."

Phobos continued charging along the road south. Passing farms, broken ruins, anything along either side of the road. What startled the Archon was Kassandra cursing under her breath.

"What's wrong now?"

With a deep breath the Eagle-Bearer spun Phobos westward not slowing his stride.

"See that smoke ahead of us to the left?" she asked.

Looking over her shoulder Kyra replied "Yes, so what?"

"So that was the bridge to the cove where my ship is waiting being lit on fire."

Kyra gave a dumbstruck look to Ikaros in the sky. The bird continued to fly onward to the point he was nearly outside of visual range.

"Where is he going?" Kyra asked before an arrow flew overhead.

"They caught up to us!"

"Yes I can see that! Switch with me I'll shoot back!" Kassandra ordered.

Kyra gave a near amused scowl into the Amazons back before giving forth an oddly jovial "What's the point of that?"

She scooted back a bit and with a smile liberated Kassandra's bow and quiver not being shy at all about where her hands wandered in the act itself.

"Hey what are you?" Kassandra started to object.

"I can shoot just fine lest you have forgotten!"

With a smile Kyra strapped on the quiver securing the bow on her back, then put her hands on the horses back before pushing herself up and rotating around. Easily spotting the shooter, or in this case shooters as several men on horseback were pursuing them. 

"They seem to be faster than us!" Kyra shouted drawing an arrow preparing to fire.

Focusing fully on her driving Kassandra replied "He was bred for stamina not speed!"

"Hard turn to the right in five, four, three …" Kassandra shouted out.

Anticipating the motion Kyra steadied her breath and thus was ready when the Spartan made a sharp break to the right. She quickly pulled back on the string and let loose a shot. Her aim proved true as it struck its target knocking him from his horse.

"Back left in three!"

Unsure but uncaring what's the cause for these course corrections all Kyra focused on was lining up the next shot…

The instant before Kassandra made another sharp turn Kyra fired again. It might not have been the most masterful of strokes but it still hit her target on the shoulder, rendering his bow useless with one good arm.

***

Back on the Adrestia Barnabas enjoyed the downtime. Working for Kassandra was at times a very demanding thing, but it was always rewarding. Kassandra treated her crew well, paid well for sure. She had put forth a venerable fortune into upgrading her ship, to the degree now it was the finest vessel in the Aegean. In terms of a warship it possessed the finest armor and weapons technology available, and they had the amenities to stay at sea longer than normal if needed. An enhanced storage room and fishing equipment meant the crew always had something to do to pass the time and they always had plenty to eat. It got a bit slow at times, even so it was nice to just spend an afternoon fishing with those he cared about.

"The fish are biting today lads!" He boasted pulling out another fish to add to the pile.

"Careful Barnabas, one might think you have bribed Poseidon to pull that much from his realm." Iola teased by his side.

He issued a hearty laugh "Lassy, I am blessed by him! One such as myself has no need to bribe!"

Before anything further could be said Ikaros descended down on the pile of fish. Open winged and squawking obnoxiously before taking flight back skywards again. He may or may not have stolen a fish as he flew off.

"What was that fool bird doing?" Iola asked.

Barnabas stood however and brought his hands to frame his mouth "GET the ship moving lads! Bring her about down the coastline!"

Iola stood and started stowing the fishing equipment and their catches while he continued.

"That my dear, is Kassandra telling us it was time for Plan C."

She sent a disbelieving glance back his way "As I recall Plan C was mostly adlib as we go."

With a hearty laugh he agreed "That it was my dear! But before we can join the dance we must first arrive at the party!" 

He took his captains place at the head of the upper level, typically where Kassandra would stand while directing the ship. By now the crew was ready to move and follow commands.

"Right, get the oars out! To Starboard!"

***

Continuing to dodge arrow fire and retaliate in kind Kyra had to have put more than a dozen men out of action.

"Nice shot!" Kassandra complimented still pushing Phobos along as quickly as he could go.

Kyra smiled, ignoring the circumstance it was nice to see they could still work well together, just like old times. Sadly she was also starting to run out of arrows.

"On the ridge to the left! Lots of em!" Kassandra warned.

Kyra cursed and swapped forward to get a line on them letting loose soon as they came into range.

"I only have one arrow left… Well two I guess there is this thing here I don’t really trust."

Looking behind briefly Kassandra commented "That’s an explosive arrow, it packs a punch but be careful. It could light us on fire as easily as them."

_Explosive arrow? Where in Hades did she learn to make that?!_

Phobos quickly sped them out of range of those on the cliff. Though Kassandra also intelligently stayed as close to the rock face as possible to limit their line of sight, thus Kyra rotated around to look backwards again. It was then she saw a welcome sight.

"Ikaros is above us again!" She announced cheerfully.

"I know."

_Yeah, I guess she would._

A cluster of riders emerged from the nearby road much closer than the others. These were armed with spears and snake encrusted shields, fairly well armored wearing shiny masks.

"Uh… Kassandra? Who are these guys with masks?"

Using Ikaros so as to not… you know… crash horribly Kassandra replied "Malaka! Full blown Cultists now! Either they are getting bold or desperate!"

_Well… this proves it. The cult is most definitely involved and has a hand in both nations._

Twirling the 'Explosive arrow' in her fingers Kyra eventually shrugged pulling the line on the arrow to light it up. "That’s right stay nice and tight…"

Taking aim at the center most figure while Kassandra announced "Be quick, shoot then hold on tight! This could get rocky!"

The new arrivals were gaining on them with remarkable quickness, either Phobos was starting to tire or these new threats simply had access to significantly faster horses.

Taking her lone ally to heart Kyra had to guesstimate the arrows flight path by its much heavier weight, but when she was satisfied let it go.

She really wasn’t sure what to expect but felt the heat of the resulting explosion from several feet away as around 10 riders were engulfed in flames.

"Ahhh! FIRE!!!" Several of them shouted.

_Well that’s one way to clear a road._

"Quickly turn around and hold on tight! We don’t have much time!" Kassandra ordered.

Trusting her explicitly in this she faced forward wrapped her arms around her ally… and was alarmed by the lack of ground ahead of them. All she saw was a great blue ocean stretching on far as she could see.

"K-KAss!! KASSSSANDDRAAAA ARE YOU MADD!?!!??!!!" She shouted as Phobos loyally ran right to that cliffs edge and leapt off.

. . .

To land on the deck of the Adrestia.

"Rowers! More speed get us out to sea!" Barnabas bellowed from the command deck.

As the Adrestia picked up speed and got safely away from the cliffs edge more and more figures came into view until there had to be more than 100 soldiers up there, all of them eying the ship as it carried them away.

"Welcome aboard Commander!" Barnabas trumpeted walking over to the horse. When he noticed the second passenger on Phobos his eternally bright outlook lost a touch of its luster.

"Oh… Of course it would be Kyra…oh boy…" He said under his breath.

Seeing Kassandra sweep her legs over and gracefully get off her horse without offering Kyra any help confirmed what he feared, this situation might yet be fraught with dangers both seen and unforeseen.

With a shake of the head he put on a brave face "Lady Kyra how delightful to see you again! You have not lost any of Aphrodite's blessings in your time away I see." He offered a hand to help her off the horse… something unneeded of course but he was at heart a gentleman through and through.

Adapting to the new setting with ease Kyra graciously accepted the offered hand and elegantly slipped herself off Phobos. "Barnabas, how wonderful to see you again."

Kassandra appeared to head straight back to the captain's room at the back of the ship, but evidently changed her mind as she veered back towards Kyra.

The Archon tensed up as she approached, unsure what conversation would bring but at this point would have welcomed whatever Kassandra had in mind. A frantic ride through enemy territory dodging enemy fire in close proximity to a former lover… who still possessed a fair amount of her heart went a long way to breaking the ice as far as she was concerned.

Unfortunately she just held out her hand not willing to meet her gaze. "Barnabas would you mind having someone bring some supplies up from the lower deck? I have to replace all my arrows it seems."

Kyra smiled brightly and placed the bow on her hand, but felt herself compelled to say "Not, all, your arrows." Placing the quiver on her very impressive arm showing that a single arrow did in fact remain.

The Eagle-Bearer took a brief look at the remaining arrow before shrugging "Just about all my arrows, I stand corrected."

"Captain, I think Phobos may have been clipped by stray fire. He has a few cuts on him." Barnabas announced.

Kassandra seemed oddly eager to move away from Kyra as she went back to her horse and rubbed his neck "Yeah I caught one too." It was then Kyra spotted the open wound on her powerful thigh "Take him below deck and have our medic take a look at him. He was very brave today, make sure he gets a few apples ok?"

Phobos neighed happily as if he understood and touched his owner on the nose affectionately.

She turned to head back to her room. It was here that Ikaros decided to take his spot on the guardrail overlooking the deck. Kassandra stopped briefly at her loyal friend, giving his head a pat and his breast a scratch. Kyra couldn’t help but smile to herself as the bird opened its wings seemingly directing her fingers.

"Nice flying today."

"Will do Commander! Would uh… would you like anything brought to you? Some bandages perhaps?" Barnabas inquired.

Looking back briefly once she got to the door she said simply "Wine… wine and some food would be great." 

He nodded at her before inquiring "What course Commander?"

Kassandra spared her friend a brief look as she answered "Mykonos." 

Then she disappeared inside.

Sensing a chance to finally have a real talk Kyra decided to chase after her-

"Lady Kyra."

She turned back towards the veteran boat master. "Not now." He finished.

With the course relayed by the Captain and Barnabas taking the helm the deck was alight with activity as crewmates moved with a frenzy. Phobos was brought below deck, the sail was brought down and Kyra was left without a clue of what to do. She wandered up to the command deck to ply Ikaros with some affection. Thankfully the Eagle was either simply happy for the attention or maybe he remembered her. Either way it brought a smile to her features.

"I seem to recall Herodotus traveled aboard this ship yet I don’t see him." She stated easily taking a seat next to the door leading to Kassandra's room.

Barnabas nodded "Yes, he took his leave to return to Athens for the peace talks. He was always a servant of Perikles and I believe he will offer those same services to Aspasia. He left when we dropped off the Commander for this latest job."

Silence drew on between them for an uncomfortable amount of seconds with nothing but the waves and sounds of the boat to fill the time in. Some minutes later they began to sing, nothing later scholars would record in terms of quality but it never ceased to surprise her the people Kassandra kept on her crew. To have a ship full of people who could actually sing fairly well had to be a blessing for longer voyages.

"Can I go talk to Kassandra? I should thank her for the rather daring rescue." _And other more personal topics as well._

"Indeed you have quite the tale to share don’t you! You really must tell me how that happened! All I have for answers right now is whatever Ikaros can regale!"

Kyra chuckled, but recognized a feint when she saw one. "It’s nothing you likely don’t already know. I was going along the road when my party was ambushed. Kassandra emerged from the tree line to save me. She must have been hiding in the bushes I had no idea she was here until she rather vocally made herself known." It shouldn't, but it did surprise her how casually Kassandra could just throw herself at a cluster of more than a dozen trained well armed men and emerge without a scratch.

"Worthy of the legends of old I say! Surely future generations will speak as fondly of that moment as they do the labors of Herakles!"

"Barnabas… I would like to speak to Kassandra." Kyra stated patiently putting her intense brown eyes squarely fixed on the others back.

With a sigh he turned around "Kyra my dear, that would not be wise."

She certainly had no troubles guessing why. But decided to press him a bit more regardless "She was wounded looking out for me. At the very least I can look at her leg."

_And… other limbs as well potentially._

"I am sure you could! But for now I would ask that you remain here."

Not happy, but accepting that for the time being Kyra stood and moved to the guardrail on the other side looking over the sea. She knew the Adrestia was as fine a vessel as you would find. Thus it would make good time cutting its way through the waves towards Mykonos. Even so…

"Barnabas. This trip will take a few days at least. Eventually she and I will come face to face. We have to talk at some point." _I must speak with her… Please._

He turned back to face her. "Of that I do not doubt, but for now let's give the Captain some time to get prepared for that idea shall we?"

_Oh like seeing her… being so near her is going to be so easy for me will it?! She isn't the only one troubled by that night! If it haunts her as much as it does me…_

Kyra was very near to voicing those thoughts. In the end though… Barnabas was the closest thing Kassandra had to Praxos. And Praxos would most definitely admit there were plenty of occasions when Kyra had to vent, or more accurately console her whenever the subject of Kassandra or Theletas came up. Be it regret over the death of a friend, or the much the same feeling over how she treated a loved one. Incidents which seemed to happen with a startling degree of frequency. 

It was no secret who won the day for the rebels after all. Everybody worked towards it, but without Kassandra there would have been no victory. Everyone in the resistance knew it and not a day went by when there wasn’t a toast to the Eagle-Bearer and her contribution to the rebellion. 

Escaping this was impossible for both parties.

By the time night rolled around activity on the ship had died down. Much of the crew was now asleep. Kyra was feeling much better having had some much needed wine along with something to eat. Barnabas remained at the helm, but it would not be much longer until one of Kassandra's lieutenants relieved him over the night. The old man couldn’t stay awake forever after all. She had somewhat expected the Spartan to leave her room and rejoin the crew. Yet it simply had not happened yet. Supplies were brought to her as requested, but she didn’t think they were enough to last all night.

Deciding in the next handful of seconds she stood and moved next to the older man. Given the privacy night granted, she spoke a bit more personally.

"Barnabas. Being around her is not easy for me either, I am still haunted by what happened that night. I am not however trying to make this about me. Somebody should check on her wound, and I need to thank her for what she did for me today. I'm going inside."

He turned to face her and made to speak a few times. Before deciding with "Ahh to be young and headstrong again." He paused and took a deep breath.

"Kyra, I love Kassandra like the daughter I never had, I don’t want to see her hurt again. You need to understand that."

"Look, I just saw 4 people who had swore to protect me die right in front of me. I saw a… a ghost from the past emerge from hiding with the fury of a storm to cut down a troop of armed men and I fear war will come to Mykonos again. There are problems that must be addressed. I must speak with her. Please Barnabas."

He held her gaze for a few heartbeats "If she asks you to leave, you must do so. This is her ship, she is my Captain as well as my friend. That is not negotiable."

She nodded in understanding then pushed herself off the railing and moved to the door.

Shutting the door behind her Kyra had to admit, she was surprised. Kassandra's accommodations were rather simple, very Spartan however. There were a few stands for armor likely suited to the different tasks she might need to perform as a Misthios. The armor she wore that day had been cleaned and placed back on its stand. Various weapons were on the wall behind them. A desk and chair were present as well. Beyond that all that remained was a bed. Contrary to Kassandra's reputation as having a woman in every port this bed was simple. Barely big enough for the Amazon herself, let alone her and another woman. As for the Spartan herself…

Well she had cleaned and dressed her wound. Probably washed herself down too. Otherwise Kyra wasn’t sure what exactly she was wearing. Her hair was out of its normal tied up braid. Her back was to her and it, like the rest of her, was mesmerizing for Kyra. Toned in the extreme with thick muscles running all the way down. It matched the rest of her that’s for sure.

She took a pull of her cup draining it completely before setting it back down.

"Barnabas if I needed something I would have sent for it. I am ok you don’t need to check on me."

"It's me." Kyra advertised.

For a time Kassandra was silent, barely even moving. For the moment Kyra would just watch as her shoulders rose and fell with her breathing, oddly captivating.

"Kassandra this is not going to be easy on either of us. We can't avoid each other the entire trip. We need to talk. Please?" The Archon pressed softly, not exactly how she figured the setting when she had this opportunity, but she would try to make the best of it.

Kassandra refilled her wine cup, and took another swig.

"Talk then."

For a moment Kyra was back on Mykonos just barely holding back tears. There they were in a victory celebration, and Kassandra just told her that Theletas is dead… dead by her own hand. Her fiancé, a man who she loved and respected, was dead.

She shook her head again. _Not now! Not when we can try to fix this!_

She took another few cautious steps in the room. Trying to ease into the conversation which was long overdue by now, but remained very very necessary.

"I wanted to thank you for today. You saved my life and I am grateful. Thank you for that." Spoken earnestly.

"You are welcome" the eventual reply comes, still not so much as sending a glance in her direction.

"Kassandra could you at least do me the service of looking at me while we talk? Please?"

The bigger woman looked back over her shoulder slightly before standing up fully. For a brief few moments Kassandra was truly naked before her, until a spartan red chiton found its way over her broad shoulders and tied up at the waist. Keeping her dignity intact but leaving very little to the imagination. She moved to stand a stride away from the slighter Kyra standing a full head over her not hiding any of her physicality at the moment.

_Think Kyra… Just keep breathing. Don’t screw this up._

Kassandra planted her feet firmly on the deck before her, then crossed her arms.

Not expecting this Kyra turns to the side and spots something she didn’t notice previously. _Finally! Something we can talk about._

"Nice flowers."

Kassandra seemed confused looking towards the wall over her bed. "It’s a wreath."

"Never took you to care all that much about flowers."

The Spartan shook her head "I don’t, I won those in the Olympics."

Kyra angled her head to the side "You competed in the Olympics?"

"I represented Sparta in the Pankration. The chosen representative had an accident, I had to step in."

Kyra took a moment to process that. This woman standing before her without training for the event all her life like all the other contestants was able to do more than merely step in as a substitute but was able to actually WIN the contest on the first try. A hand to hand combat based contest so unforgiving that sometimes loss of life occurs. Was there anything she couldn’t do?

"I am sure there is a story about that. I'd love to hear it." Kyra inquired, eager to keep her friend speaking.

Kyra waited an uncomfortable amount of time for Kassandra to reply, instead she just stood her ground as if she were no more than a human statue made out of the marble she closely resembled.

"Kassandra we need to have a talk, there's a lot we need to speak about. Talk to me, please?"

The Misthios sharpened her gaze.

"Talk, like how we spoke about Theletas?"

"We both made our share of mistakes with him. Kassandra I…" She falters a bit under Kassandra's intense glare.

For a time Kassandra steps even closer.

Suddenly she was back on Mykonos again.

'Leave, Leave this very day and never return! I never want to see you again!'

She shook her head.

Being this close to Kyra was positively torturous. It was bad enough having her arms wrapped around her stomach on the horse ride over, but at least she had the small mercy of not being able to see her then. This was all together too painful. Kyra truly if anything has grown even more beautiful in the intervening months.

Even her smell was the same… Fresh seawater and freshly picked fruit. She didn’t even want to consider if she tasted the same. Seeing her this close, within arm's reach looking at her like she was… It was enough to send her head spinning to a place she had longed for every day for the last three months, but never suspected she could return too. Part of her wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her delectable form and inhale that sweet scent of hers. The other remained justifiably upset over being sent away for the crime of defending herself.

The muscles in her jaw seemed tense, the look in her eyes changed from hurt, to anger, to… a combination of emotions Kyra couldn’t place.

'What was I supposed to do Kyra? DIE? He lunged at me. I pushed him away. He got back up and attacked again. I knocked him to the ground. HE still didn’t quit. He got back up, rushed me again. I finally fought back, bruised him up a bit and left him in the sand. I gave him EVERY chance to stand down I pleaded with him for Zeus' sake! I even began to walk away! HE GOT BACK UP AND RAN AFTER ME KYRA! He would not let it go I HAD TO! HE was my friend too, my own comrade in arms!' 

Her breathing intensifies as her nostrils flare.

'He was A fellow Spartan, A good man… just another soul for the Ferryman now.'

Even now Kyra could tell, Kassandra was conflicted. Torn between a desire to toss her out the door, and… dragging her to bed? Wishful thinking on her part? Definitely didn’t think so, she recognized many of the looks being directed at her now. Still, some powerful emotions were buried just beneath the surface there. Rather shocking its staying there given Kassandra's legendarily poor impulse control.

Kyra spoke more tender and gentle than before as she dared enough to reach out for the others hand "Kassandra, you need to speak the words. I don't understand grumbles, heavy breathing and hand motions like Ikaros. I want to work through this, but it means we both have to push towards it." _Can we finally have a real talk about this?_

Kassandra closes her eyes briefly with a brief shake of her head. She leans close, close enough to land a kiss easily. Upon reflection Kyra wouldn’t even have resisted that. She was almost anticipating it, eager for it as Kassandra moved her right arm forwards towards her hip.

"No, I think that’s enough for tonight." More thoughts threaten to emerge, some of them hopes from a time before, but the Eagle Bearer did not mean to open old wounds for either of them. She simply wasn’t ready for that yet.

'You told me to stay away, I've tried. Even when it nearly killed me and I wanted to go back to you, I tried. That’s all I can ever do, try.'

Instead of gripping Kyra's hip, her hand found its way to the door and opened it.

"We will drop you off safely on your island Archon. Then we will leave and be out of your way. Please enjoy your night." With a head motion towards the door, clearly a dismissal.

Kyra opened her mouth as if to speak. There was still so much she wanted… needed to say. An apology first and foremost, but with Barnabas gently gripping her upper arm and Kassandra looking very conflicted she decided to relent without a fuss. There would surely be more chances to speak, Kassandra might just need more time. She had no desire to make this more difficult for either party. She knew it was a matter of having the correct timing, but finding that moment was proving to be challenging.

_Not the best conversation imaginable, but… it was better than nothing. At least there is some hope for the future there._

Some days later the Adrestia arrived at its destination. Kassandra did eventually leave her room to take her turns on commanding the vessel, but when she wasn’t engaged on official business she remained sequestered in her room. Likely drinking enough wine to put several grown men out for a fortnight, but Kassandra, blessed with the constitution of an ox gave no impressions she even felt it.

Up until the exact moment that they arrived Kyra did not know what she would do if Kassandra's stance didn’t change. She could not act based off of feelings and rumors, that might work as a Rebel Leader, not as an Archon. However those rumors ceased to be as they approached. The Adrestia had to take a wide berth as the Athenian Navy had already arrived on the sister island of Delos. Judging by the sheer number of Athenian banners on the island and ships on the water it was already fully under their control. Clearly using it as a staging point for an attack on nearby Mykonos was a foregone conclusion.

Rounding the island to the port on Mykonos brought a smile as she identified the large bearish form of Praxos rushing down towards the dock.

"Aspasia must have sent word you would arrive on this ship." Barnabas mentioned casually. To his left Kassandra stood silently observing the situation outfitted with her traditional weapons but she wore more casual clothing normally used for hunting, clearly not expecting a fight.

As the Adrestia continued to approach Mykonos, Kyra spotted dozens of Athenian ships on the horizon, circling the island like a shark might its prey. Of the Spartan fleet protecting the island none were found. A Spartan banner remained floating above the nearby Fort, but its fleet had either fled, or was sent to Poseidon's realm already.

Clearly she was right to worry. Her home was indeed fated to be the next major battleground in this endless war. They did not have near the numbers to fight this battle. Not nearly enough time had passed to replenish their ranks, the last conflict robbed them of most of their strength. 

"It seems they don’t want to test their luck against the Adrestia! They are allowing us to make port!" Barnabas announced joyously.

_Yes, but will they let you leave?_

Now frantically shifting her glance between her former lover to her left and the Mighty Athenian fleet all around her, Kyra was faced with a simple, but extremely difficult choice. She could gamble, try to put the word out and hope she could draw enough outside help to be able to put up a fight to keep her home safe.

She looked to the left and fixed her gaze on Kassandra. 

Or she could somehow convince the Legendary Eagle Bearer to help save her island home a second time.

**A/N**

**So, putting something new up here. Played Odyssey and while I will have on my tombstone that Kassandra basically is the perfect girl in so far as I'm concerned, I find myself disappointed with Ubisoft and the ending they gave her. So much so I am compelled into starting up a new story. Right now I might even do a second more ambitious story once this is done.**

**For those of you hoping to see an update to 4 Years know that I have not given up on that story. As my last AN made known I am going through a rough patch in my life. I simply have to put up with anxiety on the regular that makes focusing on anything extremely difficult. I am working on the story a bit everyday now. I cannot commit to a set update schedule, but I repeat what I said before. I have not abandoned that project.**

**As for this story I do hope that it is found to be entertaining, and I am very eager to hear what folk think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Eagle-Bearer was equal parts relieved, and conflicted as the Silver Islands finally came into view. At first just a splotch of sand and dirt and rock meshed with greenery sticking out of that great blue ocean. Belying how vast the islands were in truth with each wave they cut through.

Skirting around the Athenian Navy was a tenuous thing that could have turned dangerous on the slightest provocation. Not like she or the crew displayed any fear. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time the Adrestia would have shattered a blockade after all. Turns out that was one fight they managed to avoid. Thus ensuring her contract with Aspasia could be completed without further complications. But that brought about another set of questions that needed to be addressed.

The somewhat numb part of her, the hardened Misthios aspect in her, naturally was quite pleased. Yet another contract fulfilled, the job is done. All that remained is to dock and wait long enough for their passenger to step off the ship. Then the Adrestia could navigate away from this soon-to-be warzone on their way to the next task. 

She almost didn’t even care what it was. It could be another lucrative job offer. There was no shortage of rich patrons that needed the best to ensure some obscure project is completed. Or, perhaps a more personal task. Such as resuming her hunt for the remaining members of the Cult of Kosmos before they could rebuild from the damage she had already inflicted. 

She knew their Leader, the infamous Ghost of Kosmos remained at large as did several cell leads. Potentially completely unknown branches remained undiscovered. Really she didn’t know how many cult members were still out there. She could only work with the tools at her disposal. Looking over every clue, analyzing everything. Hunting down all possible leads. All she could say for certain was that her task was incomplete. Until she had eradicated them from existence. Until every act of cruelly they had inflicted upon her family had been returned tenfold, she would not rest.

It would have been so easy to do just that, to sail away. To issue the command the instant the Archon stepped onto the dock. Surely staying would only bring her pain right?

Such an easy thing to do, yet equally impossible just the same.

A running theme cycling through Kassandra's mind these last few days was a consistent and equally unwanted one. Frequenting her thoughts at minimum every few hours. Often when least expected.

'It's not fair.' It refused to give her a moments peace even now.

The Eagle-Bearer had spent the greater part of the last several months with a single thought running through her cranium whenever Mykonos or Kyra came up. Not to mention a good portion of the time otherwise. It surfaced frequently, randomly, without warning. Gods above knew she had tried to stop it.

She didn't have a singular word for 'it', rather a rough collection of feelings. But the feeling itself was inescapable.

For example it could strike when she sampled a new Athenian style wine. Or when she was looking up at the full moon on a clear night. Or most commonly, when she tried to find comfort in the arms of the many women she had spent time with since departing Mykonos.

Be they willing hetaera whose time was purchased with a few coins. Women who were otherwise charmed with a couple choice words combined with a flex of her arms, or her stomach if that was their orientation. Or possibly even when she put that notorious silvered tongue she was rumored to possess to work. Other times all it took was eye contact, a wink and then a head motion to the side.

By now she no longer cared that she had a reputation which Zeus himself would be impressed with by how easily she conquered anybody who caught her eye.

Unfortunately for her it was always a bittersweet engagement. She was always forced to leave feeling unsatisfied, oftentimes not even tempered. 

Never had she been intimate with another and left them wanting more, she made sure of that. No, she simply was the one who just never seemed capable of taking that edge off. The two would come together, experience some intense, tender moments. They could both sense the energy in the air, the heat off their skins. But Kassandra just never got over that ledge. She could taste it, she could feel it, she felt like she could reach out and grab it! Only for it to get further and further away the harder she tried. It left her a frustrated ball of tension by the end.

The other girls, they would always look at her afterwards as if she were a goddess made flesh. Their gazes full of adoration and wonder, if slightly glazed over. Finding people attracted to her, was never the problem. Finding people she found visually appealing wasn’t it either. In time, she came to realize what the issue was.

_They were never 'her'._

Her, the one woman below Olympus she had found who was essentially her equal in nearly every way. Who could actually relate to her life struggles so well. The only one who succeeded in capturing her heart in a lasting manner. Spiritually, sexually, intellectually. Kyra just meshed together with her in a way that no man or woman had ever managed. Everything just fit together with her so seamlessly, as if the two of them were just halves of a greater unified whole.

Why it happened that this one woman held such a sway over her happiness only the gods knew. She certainly didn’t understand it.

All Kassandra knew for sure while she stood on the Adrestia as it approached that familiar dock on Mykonos. Was that she spent the last several months convinced that the woman who had succeeded where no other did. The one being capable of stealing her heart. The one woman to whom she had bonded together with so well, who understood what motivates her like no other. 

Hated her. 

Wanted nothing more to do with her. Kyra had vowed that she never wanted to see her again. Kassandra had never picked up any impression those words weren't to be set in stone.

She was so gutted by the event that night she could not formulate a defense for herself beyond the truth which she had already revealed. Her heart being torn to shreds in so few words. She had suffered numerous scars in her life as a Misthios, none of them had left such a mark on her as that moment. Kassandra always healed quickly, but her wounds still felt fresh as she sailed away the next morning. To this day they barely feel as if they have scabbed over. As if they could be torn asunder by a mere breeze upon them.

All she could do, was try to stay away.

So, she tried. At first she tried just to not feel. To ignore her own pain and function regardless. One night she caved to pressure. A scrumptious blond in Athens who both spoke and smelled very much like the woman she loved. From then on her plan changed. She tried to find comfort in the arms of anyone willing who caught her eye, hopefully, one of them would prove themselves what she was searching for. Time and time again she was disappointed. 

The hopelessness of it all left her somewhat numb, reckless, and more mercenary than ever. She continued to struggle her way forward. To focus in on her quest to eliminate the Cult, continue her life as a Misthios, do the best she could. Try to find meaning, purpose or even satisfaction in her new circumstances.

On some level she was succeeding. She succeeded in finding her family, saving them really. Her reputation as a Mercenary was reaching legendary heights. She was no longer so poor that the next meal was something she worried about. Her ship would be the pride of any fleet it belonged too. Her crew is seasoned and well equipped as they came. She managed to find small successes where she started seeking them. That ache deep within her numbed, but never forgotten.

It lasted right up until the moment when 'She' randomly appeared back in her life, thanks to Aspasia.

She found herself simply rooted to the ground nearly paralyzed by shock. It took a massive amount of willpower to continue to function upon seeing her, nearly all Kassandra could muster. She knew it would not hold up for long upon reaching the Adrestia. The retreat to her cabin was very much a necessary decision, a tactical fallback even.

Keeping her emotions in check throughout the journey to fair Mykonos was a far greater challenge than their escape had been. She HAD to get the Archon to her destination unharmed, that was the job after all. She could not risk an explosion of anger before her task was completed. So, she tried to go with proven tactics. Ignore her, pretend she felt nothing, that she wasn’t nearby. In a few days it would all be over. Then she could go back to being numb, not consumed by this encroaching fire that threatened to spill over into everything she had built.

When Kyra intruded on her cabin it threatened to cause that boiling pot that was her emotions to erupt completely out of control. Given her normally poor impulse control it was a miracle she had a handle on it at all.

Several month's worth of constant agonizing anger, resentment and sheer frustration both of mind and body was tugging at her thoughts the entire way. Seeing Kyra standing there. . . she finally had a chance to let those floodgates open. To not hold back anymore let them all out. Unleash them on the woman who caused her such misery in the first place.

_It isn't fair._

There it was again. It isn't fair.

She had her chance and like a child in the agoge, didn't take the shot as it lined up right before her eyes.

They were in the privacy of her own room. Her emotions roaring below the surface ready to provide her enough mirth and volatile firepower to shout even the Parthenon to a shocked silence. Kassandra had nothing to hide behind. Her armor, her helmet, not even her spear was in reach! Kyra was even begging her to speak her mind. Just do it! Speak! Shout at her! Let it all out! The chance you have wanted for the last several months was finally in your grasp! 

. . .

And yet she just couldn’t do it. It took every iota of willpower she had, but she pulled herself back from the brink. Kassandra had shown her the door, and spared both of them a lengthy shouting match, or worse. But the inner turmoil remained.

Very much like another event in her life.

Just like in Megaris. When she had her pater's life in her hands, all she had to do was push and vengeance would have been hers. He all but gave her permission to do it too. His blade surrendered, his helmet cast aside. Willing to accept her judgment, whatever it was. It would have been so easy to push.

Had she actually gone through with it. The boiling anger, the nagging resentment of being cast aside. It was much the same with him, as it was with Kyra.

This man was her father! He was suppose to protect her! To protect her Brother! That is what they are suppose to do even the lowliest helot knew that!

Yet just like then, as a few scant days ago. When given the perfect opportunity, she hesitates. She stumbles at the finish line.

She couldn’t go through with it.

There was just enough doubt in the back of her mind that pulled her back from that threshold. That stayed her hand from striking him down with the righteous fury that was flowing through her veins so fiercely. That feeling, whatever it was, had saved her father that day.

Thinking back the Eagle-Bearer had plenty of time to process the event with Nikolaus. It took some time, but by now had come to believe she made the correct choice in not slaying him. Now, funnily enough, he was one of her most steadfast allies. Willing to serve on her ship if she wanted.

The gods definitely have a sense of humor when it comes to her, or at least a tremendous sense of irony.

In that moment, with Kyra before her. The Spartan's first instinct was to just unleash the beast. Be the blunt instrument she so often presented herself as. Let it all out! It was what Kyra was asking for, why hesitate?

That nagging feeling of doubt somehow seeped inside once again. She knew not what brought it about. The… aura she gave off. Some aspect to her tone, to how she was looking at her. Nearly pleading with her to communicate, to open up. She even said the word 'please' multiple times. In all their time together she had never known Kyra to use that word. Yet on this night, she had, several times. It was just enough to open up that small bit of doubt which had been eating at her for the last several days.

It isn't fair, because upon seeing Kyra in her own room. Her warm brown eyes gazing at her just as she had before on that lovely night under the moon. Full of hope with an undercurrent of vulnerability. That anger which had been driving her for so long suddenly didn’t seem to matter. It wasn’t fair for part of her to just let it all go, pretend it never happened. To go back to that magical night on the beach. Yet that was exactly what half of her wanted to do.

The Eagle-Bearer, a warrior so assured of herself. Who always projected a matchless confidence in her very bearing, found herself feeling like a confused child as she watched Kyra take those first few steps off her ship. 

Here she was full circle, back at the thought that started this not moments prior. This was it, the job is finished. She fulfilled her obligations completely.

The problem is this did not feel 'finished' at all. She felt as though this incident which has played out over the last several months was just starting up again. The second act of a play. Leaving now didn’t feel right, even if it was the proper action a mercenary should take.

She felt the eyes of her crew on her now. This was it, the time for a decision is now. Do they leave? Do they stay? Do they help defend the island? Kassandra had spent days thinking about those questions, even now an answer evaded her. Still… a choice must be made. Anything was better than inaction… an easy alternative then to a distinct answer.

"Barnabas, give the crew a few days of light duty. They can leave the ship in limited numbers if they wish. It was a hard journey to get here and they deserve a day or two off at least. It will give me time to think. Restock what we can, our arrows, food and such. Any repairs that are outstanding need to be done." She informed her trusted friend and right hand man.

He smiled warmly at her before turning to address the crew. She knew he would ensure enough hands were always on the boat to look over everything. He always did.

Now a dozen paces off the ship Kyra was pulled roughly off the ground by Praxos. Her bodyguard who shared as much in common with a bear as he did other humans in terms of stature.

"Easy Praxos I am ok. As you can see I was well cared for." She indicated Kassandra still standing on the command deck with a single arm.

Praxos looked at her as if he just now realized who had safeguarded his lifelong companion and graced her with a curt nod in thanks. 

Setting Kyra on the ground he murmured "There is much we need to talk about and not much time to do it. A guest arrived that you must meet without delay, we are already waiting for you in the headquarters."

Kyra nodded before looking back at Kassandra. Her mouth failed to properly form whatever she was wanting to say. Her jaw pulled taut, still, she couldn’t formulate words. Probably not the private setting she wanted.

Right at that moment a cluster of children rushed through the dock gripping their Archon's leg affectionately. Laughing energetically, speaking all at the same time, all of them demanding equal attention from their popular leader. Within moments Kyra was down on her haunches trying to keep them all entertained.

Unable to help herself Kassandra smiled briefly. Kyra was always well liked and respected by the citizens of the island. Liberating them from Podarkes rather cruel methods of leadership had gone a long way to ensuring their loyalty. It seems nothing had occurred in the interim to damage that trust.

"Oh I am sorry Archon there are so many of them I couldn’t keep them all under control!" A younger woman pleaded rushing on after the swarm of youngsters. Looking every bit as overwhelmed as she sounded.

_She couldn’t be older than 15 summers…_

Kyra visibly said something but Kassandra couldn’t hear over the energetic newcomers, by her smile clearly she was willing to entertain them more. But Praxos was not to be denied.

"Archon, it is urgent we must go. I am sure your… protector will not be leaving immediately. I'm sorry but this cannot wait." He sternly insisted gripping her arm gently sending Kassandra a distinct glance.

Kyra made to argue, but evidently recognized something in Praxos' tone. With a sigh she simply sent a very open glance towards Kassandra. Easily appearing as if she wanted to say … something. But allowed him to gently draw her towards her apparent urgent destination all the same. 

It wouldn’t do for an Archon and her chief bodyguard to be seen arguing in public after all. Not when she just arrived home. Not with a powerful enemy at her door when they needed to portray every bit of confidence and unity they possibly could. That much was easily understood. Evidently Kyra did as well.

Kassandra watched her go until she cleared the threshold outside of visual range then closed her eyes exhaling deeply.

_Well that’s it then. Job is finally done. I suppose I can try to plan our next move. Take some off time I guess. I did just give the crew a couple days off…_

Not sure what to do with herself she decided it was time for a good all purpose answer: Food and drink. Could never go wrong with that and besides Mykonos was famous for its sweet flavored treats. Thus she began walking towards the dock, but the instant a foot touched down on solid ground a flood of memories began pouring forth.

_'Mykonos is my favorite Island!' She proclaimed joyously to the stars, shouting out in sheer pleasure. A gorgeous full moon shown in the night sky illuminating everything below with a supernatural if extremely appealing light._

_Just below her was Kyra still partially vibrating against Kassandra's embrace. Panting for breath, her hair a breathtakingly gorgeous but disheveled mess. A light coat of sweat giving her sun kissed skin a wonderfully elegant sheen. Her majestically toned body glistening in the moonlight, full supple breasts swaying just perfectly with her breathing. Kassandra allowed herself a smug smile having taken great satisfaction in making her lover come undone like that._

_After several puffs of breath awareness comes back to her eyes. Finally able to focus again, though her tremors haven't quite stopped yet. Those eyes of hers... likened to be made of molten obsidian, she fixed those hungry hot orbs on the Eagle-Bearer. Her gaze containing equal parts desire, lust and competitive spirit. Without anything shielding her from Kassandra's devowering look she still matched the Spartan in outward confidence. One of the many things they shared in common, at least in matters of intimacy. Just moments ago Kyra was a whimpering, quivering and writhing but intoxicatingly attractive mess below her. Now her look gave away her intentions clearer than any written word._

_The Rebel-Leader mumbled seductively before reversing their situations and putting Kassandra on her back with an impressive showing of force. Always a bit bossy, wanting her way in all things as was her nature. Intimacy was no different, a fact Kassandra might have slightly abused moments before sending Kyra crashing over the edge._

_Silky, mature and full of innuendo she spoke:_

_'Mykonos is your favorite eh? I wonder what other secret thoughts I can extract from you tonight?' she asked with as wild a glean to her eyes as the Eagle-Bearer had ever seen. Kyra's look said enough for her. She gave her lover enough time to get comfortable on the ground before continuing the long back and forth struggle that had kept them occupied nearly the entirety of the moons journey over the night sky. Later it was Kassandra losing herself to Kyra's attention. How many more times this game of reversal would happen that night… well. They lost count well before it was over._

Extracting from the memory she reached for anything she could to steady herself closing her eyes, finding purchase on a nearby table with one arm.

Lost in her own thoughts and just as conflicted as ever, Kassandra was oblivious to the obvious. Namely that she was still just as popular on Mykonos as ever before. Furthermore those kids who had swarmed Kyra previously had acquired a new target.

"Is it her?"

"It certainly looks like her."

"Can't be her! I don’t see an Eagle."

"But look at her! That has to be Kassandra the Eagle-Bearer!"

"But where is the Eagle! She can't be an Eagle-Bearer without an Eagle!"

"In the sky obviously!"

"Yeah it's an eagle not a parrot!"

By the time Kassandra had the wherewithal to open her eyes she realized she was outmaneuvered. Surrounded completely. No line of retreat was open to her. These kids were tactical geniuses, not even the path back to the Adrestia was available. From all around, they had her trapped.

"Children behave! I am sure she has things to do!" The female caregiver pleaded just as overwhelmed as before.

"But look at her! Its Kassandra!"

The children succeeded in putting on such a show that even nearby adults were starting to take notice. 

"She's back on Mykonos!" A woman shouted jubilantly. 

"We can actually stand up to those Athenians now!" another of the adults put forth joyously.

One of them started clapping, and it was not much time at all until everybody within earshot was celebrating the return of the folk legend that brought them victory against Athens in the first place.

Never one to miss an opportunity to be showered with attention Ikaros descended from the sky with a joyous cry echoing over the island. With several beats of his wings the great eagle slowed his descent just above her head coming still for a few moments before landing on her shoulder. Always eager to share the spotlight with his partner he seemed to puff his chest out showing off the wonderful combination of colors that made him what he was.

That only seemed to encourage the crowd more and they were soon whistling, cheering and clapping without restraint. Virtually everybody around the dock had joined in by now.

She looked upwards directly into Ikaros' eyes at that moment, then under her breath said "You, aren't, helping, at all."

He chirped happily but otherwise remained where he was.

"See! There's the eagle!"

"It is her!" The kids resumed in here.

"Welcome back Kassandra!" back to a random adult.

_Malaka! This is the last thing I needed!_

Ikaros may or may not have simply been amused.

From off to the side Barnabas's 'Kassandra is in trouble' senses fired up. He spun back to the dock and found his Captain surrounded by multiple very tiny hostiles. To this moment he didn’t understand how she could face down a battalion of enemy soldiers alone without a fear in that wonderful heart of hers. Yet the attention of the public in any coordinated fashion made her want to retreat faster than Persian Slaves from Leonidas' battle lines.

Swiftly he came to her aid shouldering his way through the crowd until he arrived with a hand on her shoulder. The one not occupied by her partner. Who seemed to be enjoying this.

"Get! Me! Out! Of! Here!" She grunted at him through clenched teeth issuing a rather pleading glance. 

He cleared his throat slightly bemused then broadcast:

"Now now folks we have come a long way and the Captain here is very tired. Right now all she needs is a good drink something to eat and some space. It isn't easy battling Athenians all the way here on the open ocean!"

With a cluster of awww's and quite a few laughs the crowd finally dispersed enough for the Spartan to walk towards an open seat and plop herself down without preamble. Though many waited a respectable distance away, eager to keep close to their former, and possibly future, champion. Most of them youths eager for some sport perhaps?

"Gods above save me from that kind of attention. I don’t know how you manage it!" She stated covering her face with both hands. The latest memory to assault her still somewhat fresh in her mind making things just that much more awkward.

"Not that you were of any help!" Looking distinctly at her partner "You are suppose to watch out for dangers! Before I knew it I was surrounded! Where was my warning eh?" _Traitorous bird! You are suppose to warn me about those things I can't see coming!_

The 'Traitorous' bird pretended not to be paying attention.

Barnabas wandered away a dozen or so steps before returning with a jug of wine along with a couple cups filling both up easily. Chuckling as Kassandra emptied hers in a single pull before his was even filled, forcing him to remedy that before sitting down.

"It will continue to perplex me how you are incapable of addressing a crowd. I remember how you declined giving the post battle speech the last time we were here! You have no reason to fear a crowd Kassandra. You simply must remember to speak from the heart! It will not lead you astray. You command attention just by existing. When you act, people listen."

She growled under her breath before taking another draw from her cup again and finally tasted the wine "This is actually very good, I'm impressed. You have a good eye Barnabas." No pun intended.

He smiled taking a pull himself "That it is! They were going to sell me something else but once everybody knew who you are… well only the best for the Eagle-Bearer. They were practically shoving this into my arms the moment I requested something for you."

He continued to look her over observing her cautiously drink from her cup starring off into nowhere.

The inner pater in him spoke on "Kassandra dear, I've never known you to contemplate the world much. You have always been a doer. A woman who speaks through her actions, yet now you appear more like Sokrates than your usual self. What bothers you so?"

She sighed deciding to empty her cup fully, only to refill it yet again before answering.

_It might do me good to talk about it, the Old Man has always been a good listener._

"I'm confused Barnabas."

Barnabas grimaced slightly, seeing her clearly out of sorts was never easy for him.

"The title of 'A confused Captain' doesn't suit you at all I say. What troubles you? Lay your worries at my feet and let us find a solution!" He managed to quiet his voice, but even so. Just outside the docks in full daylight was not the most private of locales. Especially when so many of the natives were still just outside earshot trying to capture a glance at the famous mercenary who fought at their side months before.

He looked around before pulling his chair next to hers.

"I take it our… our last contract dominates your thoughts?"

_It isn't fair…_

Trying to speak without announcing to the public that their favorite Mercenary and favorite Leader had a falling out was not the easiest thing to do. But upon putting some care into her words thought she managed well enough.

"We had a fight. We parted in anger. For the last several months that was all I could think about. You know that." She stated quietly just loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded "Of course."

She took a deep breath "I don't know what to do. Part of me wants nothing more than to act on those feelings. The other says I should let them go."

He contemplated just how to tackle this for a few moments before taking another drink.

"Kassandra, I do not mean to insult you. But I feel my duty is to state the obvious."

She rolled her eyes "Not another one of your stories Barnabas, now isn't the time. I'm being serious I don’t want an analogy."

He laughed slightly before shaking his head "Not a story at all! Just the wisdom of a man who made his fair share of mistakes with his own wife."

It took a moment for Kassandra to remember, Leda, Leda was her name, right.

He leaned close again "You see it is my job to point out that people, including loved ones, occasionally _do_ fight! They argue! They have heated words! They say things they don’t mean! Often times they hurt each other. Hurt each other badly at times. Sometimes it's difficult to forgive. Yet, for those who _want_ to remain together they can always find a way to overcome, if they search diligently enough. They talk it out. In some cases they shout it out! Running away from each other, ignoring each other does not solve problems. That’s what being a family means Kassandra, overcoming whatever happens and staying all the stronger for it."

She winced, that last remark hitting just a little too dead center halting her movements for a good few seconds. Finally directing her gaze to the cup of wine in her hands for the moment just observing the wave like motions as she made a circular pattern with her hands.

"I never, we never had a chance to do that. To shout it out or otherwise."

He reached across and gave her impressive arm a squeeze. "Kassandra, that is my exact point! You left and never came back. S- . . . The other party never presented an opportunity either. Until the two of you speak you will never know what the best course of action is. In my not so humble opinion anyway."

"And that is my fault?! I feel like I am the one paying for it now!" She barked out louder than she wanted.

He shook his head "Kassandra darling. I am not interested in laying blame. I am simply stating a fact. On the journey over, Ky- The other party displayed a strong desire to speak to you. She constantly was asking to be let into your room to talk even after you sent her away. I believe she wants to make amends. I say; give her the chance. You both deserve a chance to move on from this, however you decide. In whatever direction it takes you."

She groaned "So what, to get over this I have to let go of everything I have felt all this time and just pretend it never happened?!"

He shrugged "Course not! Nobody says your feelings count for nothing. But holding them in does you no service. An analogy: You sometimes cannot repair a boat, while it is at sea. Sometimes it must be put on hold and brought into drydock."

She groaned at the analogy before looking upwards at the mountain where the resistance formerly had their headquarters. Somewhat curious if they were still hunkered down in there or if they moved operations to the more formal structures in Mykonos City.

"So say I do go talk, agree to try anyway. Where would that leave us?"

Here he laughed heartily "That my dear is something only you could decide. I most assuredly have no idea! I do not claim to know what the gods have in store for you or what your destiny is darling. But you surely are not doomed to torment throughout all your days. You have earned the chance for peace, for happiness I daresay!"

She sighed. Barnabas always had such unshakable faith, both in the gods and in her. Faith that she would always make the best decision. Faith that she would never fail to rise after a fight. Faith that the gods were working through her, that she was the instrument of something grand. All the while acknowledging that she was at heart, just a mortal woman made of flesh and bone. A woman who had made her share of mistakes in the past. Who has needs just as any other.

"I think, I might be agreeing with you. On the talking part anyway. Faith in the gods was never a strong point with me." She admitted softly.

"But… I don’t know when would be the best time to do it."

"I am sure you will find the right solution. You always do." Her friend stated with a proud smile.

She shook her head withholding a humorless chuckle. "You might be over estimating my capabilities here my friend."

Barnabas seemed to think it over. He emptied his cup leaving the jug with plenty to spare as he stood and moved directly in front of his surrogate daughter putting his hands on her upper arms going down to his haunches.

Feeling his touch she met his gaze.

He spoke tenderly, but not lacking in belief or intensity.

"Kassandra, there is a Greatness in you that you might not even suspect. But we, your crew, your friends, your family, those people who love you. They see it. It is as bright as Helios itself and pulls us all inextricably towards you. The gods have a plan for you girl. No matter what you decide we will be there for you. If you decide you wish to flee this island then we will batter our way through the blockade on your command. If you wish us to fight the entirety of the Athenian Navy. On your instruction, with you leading us, we would do it without a second thought. You have many mighty warriors, experienced soldiers on your crew! If you choose to order us to defend this place, we would without hesitation. I trust you, and I believe you will not make the wrong choice. They feel the same."

She blinked taking that in. He meant every word too.

"If you choose to talk to… this other person. Then do so with your heart on your sleeve and with nothing in reserve. If you speak true to yourself, you will not come to regret your words later regardless of the result. Do what you feel is natural, don’t feel as if you must force it. When the time is right, you will know what you need to do."

With an affectionate squeeze he stood and looked as if he was ready to leave, but after glancing around briefly decided to share one last thing.

"I think your adoring public has given you enough space now and I need to get back to my duties. If you need me all you must do is bellow my name and with the fury of Zeus's thunderbolt you shall find me at your side!"

She nodded gratefully "Thank you Barnabas, you are a great friend. I don’t say it often enough."

Looking over his shoulder he smiled warmly "Think nothing of it lamb."

Soon he was away, her only remaining company was Ikaros still perched on her shoulder. At least if you ignore the couple dozen folk looking on just out of earshot. The bird looked at her and made a rather awkward chirping sound.

"Hey, don’t look at me like that! I am allowed not to know what to do from time to time."

He did the bird equivalent of a shrug spreading his wings out wide, before cooing as tenderly as an eagle could lowering his head to her neck.

"Yes I know you care for me too. Your also a great friend Ikaros." Unable to help herself she reached up and gave his chest a scratch.

Kassandra personally never put much faith in the gods. When folk would pray for help and she would be the first to arrive. Well she always scoffed at the idea that the gods directed her movements instead of herself. It was not the will of Zeus that pointed her to those in need, but her legs and the strength of her heart. 

Barnabas' method for solving problems was often times pray, and a solution will present itself. In this case he is breaking from the normal mold to essentially suggest 'Trust yourself, it will come to you.' The irony being that trusting herself got her into this mess. 

But… that doesn’t necessarily mean that trusting herself couldn’t get her OUT of that same mess. The old man was right about that.

She was always one to tell the truth. It was just what she did, Kassandra of Sparta does not lie. You might not like the truth she says, but she has never lied to anybody. However the possibility existed that if she lied, Theletas may or may not still be alive, and Kyra never would have banished her for what happened.

She simply would have exchanged one burden for another. The pain of her current predicament, or the shroud of lying to a loved one and the danger of that lie being discovered. But would it have been preferable to this slow agonizing torture she finds herself in now?

Ironically enough only the gods truly know the answer to that one.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

_Ok, so if I talk to Kyra, when do I do it. How do I go about it? Invite her to a dinner first? Ask her to go hunting with me so we have some privacy? Or just sneak to her room, shut the door and demand we have it out right there?_

Ugh… this was something she never was very good at. The straightforward approach was always her preference. But somehow she felt that would just encourage another dagger thrown in her direction, without Kyra drunk enough to miss this time.

So involved in her own thoughts she didn’t hear the footsteps of another approaching with moderately heavy steps.

"Eagle-Bearer." A voice called. 

Opening her eyes she found herself looking up on a rather young male barely old enough to grow a beard. Taller than her by the smallest of margins despite the fact she was sitting down.

"Yes?" She asked sounding particularly bored. Ikaros in particular put forth a glare that might have intimidated a lion. Taking his duties of looking out for danger extra seriously now perhaps?

The look probably succeeded as he visibly struggled for a few heartbeats, but after a moment managed to collect himself "I am to request that you join my master in the resistance Headquarters at dusk. You may bring whomever you wish, but I am to ensure you don’t leave before you hear our job offer."

Kassandra considered for a moment. "And just who is asking this of me? The Archon was here not moments ago and she said nothing to me about a job."

He shook his head "I am afraid I am not at liberty to say who Ma'am. Just that it isn't the Archon. Though I am sure she will be present at the meeting."

_More smoke and mirrors. Not the Archon? Would Praxos be the one hiring me? Going around Kyra if necessary? Would he even do that? But if not him, then who? Well… I guess if I want an answer I will have to show up._

"At dusk you say?" She asked.

He nodded "Yes. The cave where the Resistance Headquarters was located. I am told you will know the place."

She sighed feeling a sense of déjà vu. This doesn’t feel like how Kyra went about her business. No, this was an altogether different touch. One that warranted an aspect of trust.

"Very well I will be there. But you should remind your master that my services do not come cheap."

He inclined his head, then performed a nice imitation of a proper military quarter turn and marched away.

Well, she had a task again. It wasn’t for a few hours, but it felt better to have a goal. She had plenty of time until she was asked to report. _What to do in the meantime?_

. . .

It might be several months too late. But one thing did spring to mind. It might be tight to get there and back before dusk. But if there was one thing she never shrank away from, was a challenge.

She looked to Ikaros briefly, he seemed to smile before leaping off prepared to perform his normal duties once again.

She drained what was left of the wine and stood shaking out her legs briefly directing a nod in thanks to the local who provided her the drink. 

Some of those nearby seemed to anticipate some movement from her. Many stood and prepared for a competition of a sort, stretching out stiff limbs eagerly in anticipation.

Reading the mood of those around her she allowed herself a smirk.

"Keep up if you can!" She called out with a smugly.

Taking off without reservation westward along the road Kassandra was pleased she chose to wear her lighter hunting leathers this time instead of her normal armor. That stuff wasn’t nearly as invigorating to run in after all.

For a time many tried to keep up with her. A happy conglomeration of laughs and positive energy moving along as a group. A cluster made up of adult youths with just enough reservation to resist introducing themselves to the Legendary Misthios they had heard so much about, or even the occasional youngster running along the road. Up the cities edge came into view she allowed them the illusion of being able to keep pace. Once she was no longer in danger of bumping into or running the odd person over like a charging bull she put on that final burst of speed. Those final couple gears that very few people could match. Leaving those nearby with no choice but admit defeat in her wake.

Laughing joyously at the feeling of the air on her skin and wind in her hair. A part of her mind reminded her that she had Phobos for a reason, but her loyal friend didn’t heal nearly as quickly as she herself did. She could manage this trek across the island without his help just fine.

She briefly looked through Ikaros's eyes more out of habit than anything else just to ensure she wasn’t going to run straight into a military camp and start an awkward misunderstanding. Thankfully Ikaros confirmed there was nothing but deer, sheep and trees all the way to her destination.

It had been a while since she was allowed to so freely simply run for the joy of it. Not possessed of the need to evade enemy soldiers or to climb a battlement before something detected her. She simply ran.

It was liberating in a very real sense. Pumping her legs and arms as vigorously as she could she sped along the path before veering off to stay to the coast. By the time she neared her destination her back was a glossy mess. A covering layer of sweat coating her skin. Soaking her back due to the suns heat and sheer exertion. Loving the familiar satisfying ache of pushing those muscles of hers in physical activity. Putting them through its paces. Still, even as she slowed upon reaching her destination, she wasn’t spent. Not even close. She ran as fast as she could sure, but for not nearly as long. Her return trip would be mostly uphill. So, she still had another half of the journey to look forward too.

Finally she had slowed to a walk very much recognizing where she was. This particular section of sandy ground looked just as it did before. With one notable exception. 

Her breath returned quickly, but she still was feeling uneasy. A task long ignored would be completed today. Today she would pay her respects to Theletas. Yes, she was the one who killed him. Yet he remained a respected friend. He challenged her out of a desire to reclaim his honor after all. A warriors death in Sparta, was always honored. Even those under less than ideal circumstances.

What made her uneasy is somebody had already setup a shrine of sorts. A Spartan shield, spear, armor and helmet was arranged in the sand as one might bury a warrior. A memorial to a fallen ally. That was half her task already completed. But who made this grave for him? Only one name came to mind.

She dropped into a seated position before the armor and inclined her head. Here is where things got more difficult.

Words, these type of words. Never flowed easily for her.

"I am sorry it has taken me this long to do this old friend."

She paused looking up to the sky. Feeling reassured Ikaros was visibly above her.

"Hopefully I can still call you that. I trust you found your way to the afterlife with honor. I am sorry for what came between us. I have come to terms with what you did and I hope you can say the same."

She listened to the wind, not feeling any real change. Nor did she expect too. Still, it didn’t feel right to just speak her mind then walk away.

"I still remember your last words to me. I fear I have failed you in that aspect. I am trying, but..." 

She took a deep full breath holding it for several seconds before exhaling, keeping her voice calm. 

"Life has not be smooth for me of late. I, I wish we didn’t part as we did old friend. We could use your help again. Mykonos is in danger, and I might be asked to defend her as before. I… I don’t know if I am up to the task. It seems the odds are even more stacked against us than before."

_Us? That’s an odd term to use. I guess I am already assuming I will be defending Mykonos again. Could I really sail away after those kids showed such faith in me? I know I am suppose to be a mercenary. But, I am also a person. I… I don't know if I could really leave now._

_. . ._

_No. I know I couldn't._

She half expected to have a slew of memories flooding back given her surroundings, her purpose here, the man she is trying to pay her respects too. Yet, all she felt was an odd sense of peace. Something that definitely was not present earlier in the day. Why that came about she couldn’t say, but she was glad for this diversion. If for no other reason she felt significantly better having done this.

"I need to leave now old friend. I wish you nothing but happiness in the afterlife. Be well."

By now the sun was well on its way down, dusk was not long away. With an eager smile Kassandra dusted the sand off her legs readying for another dash across the countryside. A brief inkling of doubt came to being when she considered just what state she would be in by the time she arrived. She certainly was under no obligation to come to the meeting well dressed. But somehow she doubted being covered in sweat smelling like she just spent the day doing physical labor… would have been welcomed. Guess the next stop is the Adrestia to clean up a bit… and probably change out of her by then - very sweaty -clothing.

Still, it took a bit of effort to make it back in time. But once she had cleaned up a bit and was presentable again she began her trip towards the familiar cave. At a much more leisurely pace this time, the brazen confidence in her walk had returned.

***

Kyra had to admit to being somewhat anxious. It was about the time when Kassandra was requested to arrive. Much longer and a nagging doubt would no doubt form if the Eagle-Bearer would accept the invitation. Reports from the village indicated that she did not leave the island as Kyra feared she might. She went on a lengthy run and managed to outpace anybody who could keep up that would report back. All the Archon knew at this point was she disappeared into the woods, and several hours later returned to her ship a sweaty mess. By all accounts she might as well have swam back to the city. The end result would have been the same.

_Would have been nice to witness THAT sight… some things never get tiresome._

Just that mental image alone was a wonderful distraction to her day, one filled with constant meetings at that.

She certainly was not expecting Praxos' warning of a surprise visitor to be the first thing he said to her upon her arrival. She anticipated the identity of this person even less. Still, after hearing her reasons for being here, had to admit it made sense. 

What she presented was genuinely a good plan. As good a plan as Kyra herself could draw up that’s for sure. Now she just needed her former lover to agree to it and it might even work. Certainly none of her inner council believed something better would be planned in the time they had available. 

Sure it would be a calculated risk, especially in regards to her own role in it. But she was used to danger. She was a warrior at heart. Being a rebel before she was a rebel leader. She never was one to allow others to fight in her place. This conflict was no exception. Far as she was concerned Athens had returned and it was her job to drive them out just as she had before. The Rebellion was no longer a thing of the past. They were all rebels once again to her mind.

Kyra's smile was one of genuine relief as she identified the familiar heavy footsteps of the approaching warrior well before she came into visual range. A sound that brought focus around the circular table which herself, Praxos and the surprise guest stood around waiting for her to arrive.

"I am sorry Misthios, I cannot allow weapons into this chamber-"

"Just let her through Priam. We are in no danger from this one." Kyra commanded with a smirk. She never figured out how Kassandra could sneak around so well. Was such an effective hunter, when her footsteps would alert anyone with ears within a hundred strides.

_It's possible Kassandra was only quiet when she wanted to be…huh._

The flap to the room came open and Kassandra stepped through. Dressed again in her battle armor, helmet and weapons. Her presence was instantly felt by the room, without any effort on her part. She just had a certain aura about her that demanded people listen to her. Be it her actions or words. A byproduct of her immaculate confidence perhaps?

She took the open spot in the gathering doing a sweep of those present. Sweeping her gaze over her own, Praxos, lingering on the unexpected guest facing away from them with a raised hood before concluding her motion with: "I hope I am not late."

_This, was where it got more complicated._

"No, you are just in time." Kyra stated brightly. Kassandra still could barely look at her in the eye, but she didn’t seem so tight or high strung now as compared to the horseback chase or boat ride over.

"Who is the mystery guest? I am told somebody wanted to hire me, I assume that someone is here?"

Kyra took a deep breath, but before she could speak the words the guest spun around and dropped her hood.

Kassandra visibly did a double take.

"Hello again Kassandra, I doubt you expected me here?" Aspasia stated with a smile.

Kassandra just stared at her for several seconds, her mind clearly struggling to process that.

"But, you were in Athens we made good time getting here! How is it you are on Mykonos?! I figured an agent of yours could be here, Herodotus maybe?! Never that you were actually here personally!" The Eagle-Bearer demanded.

Aspasia smirked easily and walked back to the circular gathering. "Call it being inspired if you want. I am here because I have no choice, if I hope to continue to remain amongst the living."

"Aspasia speak plainly. If you want to hire me you know I do not appreciate broad words. What is going on?" Kassandra's infamous directness showing up so soon was almost refreshing in a way.

Aspasia sighed acknowledging that in this, they likely needed to follow the Eager-Bearers rules. She looked to the ground briefly before facing her friend again in a willful acquiesce. 

"Kassandra, I left Athens before you did. The very morning I hired you I took a ship in a general direction towards Mykonos, not necessarily to dock on the island you understand. I needed to maintain contact with various elements and leave Athens at the same time. With the information my agents have presented me with in the meantime I decided if I were to have a future I had to commit myself here. As far as I know my enemies in the Athenian Government are not aware of my presence here. They believe I am on a trip to Naxos to curry favor with the local governor there."

Kassandra withheld a familiar growl of frustration. "Why?"

"Because it has been made clear to me that if this invasion succeeds whoever is pulling the strings will have the power to simply displace me. Be it a knife in the dark or otherwise. Unless I simply decide to flee I suppose, there is that option. Run away and never look back. No, Mykonos must prevail or Athens will fall completely under their sway, with it my fate would be sealed."

Kassandra reached for a nearby cup filled it with wine and took a drink just processing all this.

"Their influence being the Cult of Kosmos you mean?" She asked directly.

Her friend nodded.

"Kassandra, I know the Cult is your enemy. I know they hunted your mother… to put it lightly and I know you are still determined to wipe them out. I hope you will assist us in defending this island. If we can stop them here, we might be able to push back and erase their influence from the Greek world. If not then there might not be much left standing in their way."

The Spartan crossed her arms in contemplation before coming to a conclusion. She reached up removing her helmet setting it on the table. Her golden amber eyes as intense as they have ever been. In a way, she was simply Kassandra again. Not the Misthios with such a fearsome reputation.

"What do you want from me Aspasia? If you were already on Mykonos why not tell me as soon as I arrived?" She asked.

Aspasia took a seat and for the second time that day began to outline her plan. "I spent this afternoon explaining all this to Kyra and her people here. If they didn’t agree, well then there would have been no point in telling you. Fleeing, likely aboard your ship would have been my best option at that point. My plan is simple, but it requires some daring moves and not an insignificant amount of luck. You have always been blessed with both qualities."

Deciding to sit down like the others Kassandra fixed her gaze on her friend barely even blinking as she listened in.

"The Cult has been weakened by your efforts. But unfortunately their grip has grown to encompass most of the power behind this assault. It must have taken many long months of planning. But a good portion of the forces currently residing on Delos, those very same forces readying themselves to attack Mykonos are not Athenians at all. But rather cult members in full."

Kassandra took a deep breath and genuinely surprised the gathering by speaking "I can believe that. In my interactions with Deimos, my brother indicated that the Cult had an army. An army that neither Athens or Sparta could defeat on their own. Yet in all my travels, in all the times I clashed with them I never actually encountered it. I never saw or heard of it again. These forces might actually be that army he was referring too."

Kyra blinked "Who is this Deimos? How do you know this?"

Kassandra shook her head "It is a long story I don't want to repeat now. But he was captured by the Cult and turned into a weapon loyal to it. When I killed Kleon I finally managed to get through to him. He left the Cult that very day."

Aspasia spoke with a gentle tone "Where is he now may I ask?"

Turning towards her the Spartan replied "Sparta, with my family."

Inclining her head briefly Aspasia considered for a moment before speaking on "Your information matches up well with what my informants are telling me. I do not know if this is all of the cults forces. But I DO know that the Athenians are unaware that their commanders are not loyal to Athens anymore."

Relieved they are finally getting to the meat of the proposal Kassandra stated "Is this where you finally get to what you need me to do?"

Aspasia actually laughed lightly at that. "What I need you to do is use those legendary skills of yours to crush this cult and protect the people of this island. What I want you to do tomorrow night is sneak into the Military fort on Delos."

"Why tomorrow?"

Kyra was the one who answered "We realize speed is of the essence here Kassandra. Every day that passes increases the likelihood of us being attacked. But tomorrow is thief's moon. There will be nothing in the night sky. Thus it would be easiest to sneak in and do what needs to be done."

Looking back towards the Athenian leader the Misthios inquired "What would I be doing in that fort?"

Kyra and Aspasia briefly shared a glance that made Kassandra feel slightly uneasy, Aspasia answered confidently however with "There are going to be ranking Cult members on the Island. I don't believe they would be foolish enough to be present in the Fort. But their plans, their orders surely must be. Either the Athenian Polemarch would have them, or possibly the national chest would contain them. But either way I must have that information. It is our best chance to win."

Sighing and rubbing her temple Kassandra asked "What exactly is this information going to be?"

Here, Aspasia shrugged "I do not know exactly what it will state. But I suspect it will have some type of proof that their orders are not coming from those within the Athenian Government. Even if they are, it will name who their insiders are. Thus it would give us targets for the future. Our best hope here Kassandra, is not to engage them straight up. We simply do not have the numbers to do it."

The Spartan didn’t feel the need to challenge that point, even if she didn’t strictly agree. There are many ways to fight straight on. Her Grandfather proved that.

"What my plan circles around is to expose these people for what they are, Cult Members. If I can do that I believe Athenian Loyalists will not support their actions anymore. Even if they simply drop their weapons and walk away it would drastically limit the numbers that Mykonos must withstand. If they went as far as to join our cause… Well, suddenly we are on much more even footing. Once the fort is raided and we have a better idea of just what we are up against we can put together a battle plan for actually defending the island."

Kassandra studied the map which they were all gathered around. The information presented on it was incomplete. Still, everything tracked in her mind. It made sense, it was a good plan.

"What I need you to do Kassandra is spend tomorrow resting. Once twilight hits you will sneak to Delos, obtain the information we need and get back before the next day. Ideally without making a scene or being discovered. In the meantime we will spend as much time as we can fortifying our island. Stockpiling food, weapons, preparing for an inevitable assault."

"What of the Spartans on the island?" She asked.

Kyra answered "They ultimately answer to me. They will assist in our defense when the times comes. However until I am sure of it I cannot include them too much in our plans. There were Spartans amongst those who tried to kill me. It would be foolish to trust them until I am sure it is safe to do it."

The Spartan took a soft breath before smiling halfway.

"Alright Aspasia, I'll do it. I just need to figure out how I am going to swim over without being seen. It isn't an insubstantial distance after all." Kassandra stated standing up ready to be done with this meeting.

Relief more or less filled the air, but one point remained.

"One thing more Kassandra." Aspasia announced standing up.

The Misthios spun back towards her.

"You will not be going alone. The fort is too large, there are too many enemy soldiers. Too much for one warrior to keep track of, too much that could go wrong. One other will accompany you tomorrow night." she said.

Her eyes sharpened very quickly at that. "I tend to work alone Aspasia. You know that."

Kyra smiled and stood up "Yet, you and I already have experience sneaking through enemy forts without being detected."

Kassandra looked between the two dark haired women in the room "Her? The Archon? What sense does that make? We would potentially be delivering her right to the enemy!"

Kyra tried not to take issue with that, but her temper did flare regardless "This is War Kassandra. I was not one to let others do all the fighting for me back in the Rebellion and I am not one now."

"But-"

"Kassandra I am the best shot with a bow we have. Every bit as good as you. I am quieter than you are on my feet. I am the best infiltrator in the Rebellion and I am pretty handy with a blade. This is no rash decision. Aspasia is right, this place is going to be swarming with guards. Having an extra set of eyes at your side will do nothing but increase our chances of success and you know it! Going alone is reckless, even for you!"

She hoped some of her typical passion and energy would help convince her ally to go along with this rather than hunker down for a lengthy debate.

Judging by how hard the Spartan's gaze became she likely felt the need to argue. Or possibly point out that given Ikaros she was always with a second pair of eyes looking out for her. Ultimately though, shocking the Archon, the Eagle-Bearer blinked first. Looking away and her posture lost a bit of its presence.

She took a deep breath and exhaled losing a bit of the fire in her eyes.

"Alright Kyra. We will go together. I just hope you know what you are in for. Cultist are much more dangerous than the standard foot soldier."

Kyra blinked.

_That was a rather tame argument. She didn’t even bargain with Aspasia for funds or even ask her to clarify what exactly her payment would be. Kassandra really must trust her if she was willing to do this without a specific amount stated._

_. . ._

_Unless… Had she already decided to help defend Mykonos I wonder? That would be a very welcome twist I certainly did not expect._

"I can handle myself in a fight, you know that." She stated with a confident look.

Kassandra actually smirked at that. Just like she did upon the first time they met. A friendly look filled with equal parts confidence and curiosity.

Aspasia rounded the table and pulled her friend into a hug. Looking somewhat out of place with the Spartan towering over the smaller woman by a full head and neck. Never mind the drastically different physical statures of the two.

"Thank you Kassandra. Now we have much to do before your task tomorrow night, We must find a suitable transport for you. The Adrestia is certainly too big to avoid being seen, but I am sure we would have options."

Kassandra nodded warmly before pulling back from the hug and reclaimed her helmet. Becoming the fearsome Eagle-Bearer once again with a motion of her hands.

"I need to notify my ship that we will be staying here and assisting with Mykonos's defenses." She angled her head slightly to the side and winked "For the time being anyway."

Still keeping her gaze on Kyra, she seemed unsure what to say, before issuing a disappointing "Goodnight Archon. I will see you tomorrow night." With a few heavy footsteps she passed beyond the curtain on her way out.

Releasing a breath Kyra didn’t even realize she was holding she finally allowed herself to breathe easier. That wink though… for some reason that image was burned in her memory for several minutes. Just what was she trying to say? It almost like… Was that a tease?

She shook her head. 

Either way the Archon would need all her strength for what the next night would bring.

For the first time in seemingly forever, it felt like they might actually be able to do this. Even if forever had only been about half a day. 

**A/N**

**I combed this thing to utter oblivion and I am sure more errors remain. But I am trying to clean up the texts. I still appreciate feedback on this. Comment/Review w/e. Am happy to chat and discuss the story if you like.**

**I do need to clarify one point. I haven't necessarily put all story tags up here. Mostly to avoid spoilers, but also partially cause I have yet to decide exactly how some story archs will go.**

**If anybody has suggestions for scene that they would like to see in the story by all means let me know. I cannot promise anything, naturally. But if there is room for it, and I like the idea. I always try to do everything I can to include stuff that makes people smile.**

**Till next time;**

**-Sean**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight deviation from Canon incoming. I DO know that there isn't a fort on Delos in the game.**

By the time Kassandra was able to settle down to try and sleep it was much later in the day than she likely intended. She just couldn’t help it, her blood was still pumping. Her body craved activity, by now it was habitual. If she didn’t put it through its paces she tended to be anxious and very very grumpy the following day.

Kassandra didn’t particularly enjoy when she got this type of restless, but in a way she didn’t mind either. She didn’t earn her physicality by being inactive after all. Something she was proud of, but never satisfied with. By luck or the gods direction she was given many gifts that others couldn’t even comprehend. She felt it was somewhat of an obligation for her to bring as much of her potential out as possible. This gave her an excuse to do just that.

However… She also was under an verbal contract to be ready at twilight for a night time sortie. Something where her life and the life of another would very much be depending on her. She needed to be at her best. Kyra would be with her…

Kyra…

She still didn’t know what Kyra was to her. A few days ago that question would have brought about a very easy answer. Now? It was just another aspect of her life that didn’t make sense.

She shook her head. Maybe she should back up a bit? Just another hour or so.

After the meeting where Aspasia ended up hiring her yet again, the Misthios went back to her ship. Her intention had -Honest to Zeus- been to get some sleep. But the meeting, her promise of assistance. Her task combined with the knowledge that the island just a short ways to the west was crawling with Cultists. Those who had ripped her brother from the arms of his family, had hunted her mother, made her own life a living hell. That Delos was likely home to several ranking cultists just made her blood boil. She had a zero tolerance policy thus far on cultists. It was one of the few things she would not budge on. The Spartan had no intention of ever changing her stance on it either.

It had been her habit of, upon discovery, to hunt them down without delay. Before they could get away, or move locations. Tonight was no different, despite her intentions…

Thus sleep would not come so easily. That much she knew.

After an hour or so of trying fruitlessly to rest, she gave in to the alternative. Dressing in her hunting leathers once again she decided to at least try to be productive. If she had to burn herself out of energy until her body would rest, then so be it. Her chosen method of staying active and pushing the limits of what she is capable of left her feeling satisfyingly worn down just about everywhere, but pleased in the knowledge she had done some good.

See, the island of Mykonos was home to numerous game, flocks of sheep and deer -to name only two, roamed the countryside. Also, it has its fair share of predators, many of which were quite tasty. That night and for a fair bit into the morning the Eagle-Bearer decided to not only hunt, but deliver her catches to various entities over the island. Performing her best impressions of a wingless Hermes.

She went on the prowl, found some game without much difficulty and targeted the creature that would harm the pack the least. Favoring elder animals over younger. A quick strike with her bow ended its life quickly and quietly. From there Kassandra would simply hoist the animal up to her shoulders and run back to Mykonos City.

It took many such trips to tire herself out as thoroughly as she now was. But it was worth it.

Barnabas would be treating the crew to some fine meats for the next several days, storing what they can. Kassandra ensured the veteran Boat Master had a couple catches just for that task alone. 

She ensured Kyra's people had plenty of food. She knew where they were located over the island, tucked away in various camps. She even dropped off a magnificent buck-

Brief aside:

The Spartan took more than a tiny bit of smug satisfaction at seeing those members of the rebellion including both Kyra's and Praxos's faces when she dropped off a deer the size of which Praxos himself struggled to lift. Kassandra had not expected them to be awake so early, she hadn't _planned_ on it. But either way, gift delivered, amusing expressions were just a bonus. Just as well, encountering them allowed her to entertain a fully puffed up smile with equally astonished glances following her steps on the way out.

Ahem…

Anyway last but certainly not least she ensured the wine merchant from the day prior was fully compensated. She found the man awake just as Helios was coming into view in the sky. Poor fellow nearly choked on his own shock when he realized what was happening. Kassandra thanked him for the drinks in the form of a goat. She did find herself somewhat taken aback by his actions afterwards. Bowing slightly, kissing her hands. She just wasn’t expecting that level of gratitude.

To her, it was just her using her muscles, that athleticism in a way that’s beneficial. But apparently to the poor merchant on the docks it was enough food to feed his family for a month. With the hide on the animal being enough to cloth his children who were in desperate need of new garments. He might even be able to barter some pieces for new sandals apparently.

"Thank you Eagle-Bearer for your generosity! You are as benevolent as you are mighty!" He had said.

"Zeus surely must have blessed us when he sent you to our shores once again! May you go always with the gods blessing." His wife added.

That much… she was less than comfortable with.

Anyway she would have said that she had energy for more, but with the sun coming up and activity resuming on the island it would be more difficult to catch animals unaware. Once her heart rate calmed a bit she started to feel the labor she had done that night. More importantly she believed her body would finally allow her some rest. 

As such she deemed her activity for the moment concluded. Thus she dropped off her sweaty clothing once again. Put on a rather dirty chiton, grabbed her weapons and armor that she would be using for their night mission and walked towards the northern dock on Mykonos. Indulging in a filling meal from the grateful villagers on the way. Once on the secluded beach she would bathe, then settle in for sleep until that night. At least, that was the plan. The gods have been known to throw unexpected punches at them after all.

Without the thrill of the hunt, her mind now wandered in its more worn down state. Naturally the first thing to come to mind was the entity that confounded her the most. By now Kassandra had come to accept that she was going to spend a near unhealthy amount of time thinking about the Archon. So she didn’t fight it overmuch while she was cleaning herself off within viewing distance of the port on northern Mykonos.

Kyra.

Kassandra had taken a great deal of pleasure from her encounter that morning. Probably more than she should have. Kyra's dumbstruck, awe inspired expression was priceless. Made all the more entertaining when Praxos struggled to lift her catch. Yes, Kassandra had no trouble admitting she had an ego and loved getting that ego massaged. Besides, part of her loved showing off what she could do. That didn’t change one underlying fact that she was forced to accept.

That fact being Kyra was the exception to her every rule. The one trump card that never failed to work on her. The one person who was able to break all her expectations, whom none of her plans seemed to hold up too. All the Archon had to do was look at her in a specific way and months of stockpiled anger began to just wither away. A shocking thing to realize, but an accurate one.

She didn’t know what it meant, but that inner wrestling match was starting to favor one side more than the other by now. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to shout at her. Make her understand what she had gone through these last few months. But she also wanted to scoop her up in her arms and do all sorts of unbecoming things to her at the same time. 

Maybe… maybe she just wants her best friend, no. Not best friend. Maybe she just wants the strongest love she had ever known back in her life, more than she wants to be angry at her? Maybe not want, but need? Was that even possible? 

She groaned tiredly, she had known companionship, but love was not something she found easily.

With a sigh she finally relented for the moment. It was something she probably needed to think about more. But, right now, she was tired, tired of thinking. Tired of not knowing the best way to handle her feelings. She was a Misthios, not a philosopher -Despite Sokrates influence on her over the years. Exhaustion she had a known solution for. Kyra, she did not. Finished with her bath she dressed in a fresh chiton and settled down on the beach. 

Laying in the sand one hand behind her head she closed her eyes. Feeling sleep approaching at a rapid pace, the sound of the waves were so very soothing… she could just-

Thunk!

A somewhat annoyed chirp and grumpy squawk from above forced her eyes open.

Ikaros landed on a tree directly above her and seemed more than slightly _perturbed_ about something.

"What? I need to sleep, we have a job tonight." She stated tiredly through a yawn.

The bird jumped down from the tree, landed in the sand, then made few… well they weren't steps. A few birdie hops? We can go with that. A few hops along the beach until he leapt up to Kassandra's chest. Head now cocked to the side he glared a rather impressive glare down at his partner.

"What? You know that. You should get some rest-"

"Ouch! You little!" shaking her hand lose.

With a quick peck of his beak he let his irritation out on her fingers. Not breaking the skin … yet. But clearly he was upset about something.

"What- Ack!" Two more pecks for good measure.

He squawked several times ruffling the feathers on his chest.

"What has gotten into you silly thing? I was working all morning?!" She asked innocently.

He hopped up and down, then resumed his glare. His… accusatory glare.

_'Oh… so was he… and he didn’t get a nice breakfast unlike me.'_

"Your upset I didn’t get you any of that meat?" She guessed.

The loudest squawk yet combined with an uneven jump - yup, that was it.

She smiled, something he clearly didn’t expect given his hungry glare resumed.

"What? You don’t want your normal breakfast this morning?" she teased.

An annoyed chirp.

"I am sure you could spot some mice if you tried!"

She felt some very annoyed tingling in the back of her mind, Ikaros started playing dirty. He raised up a talon claw first. Clearly, this was his line in the sand.

She laughed "Oh okay! If you wouldn't mind getting off me for a moment?"

The bird seemed to think it over, but ended up hopping off watching her intently with a few ornery chirps. He even went as far as to follow her along the ground awhile Kassandra rolled over to the armor she left just off to the side. Hidden amongst the various pieces of cloth she stashed some fresh juicy bits cut to Ikaros level portions.

Before she even managed to get it all in her hands her partner made a rather hilarious screech and with a few powerful movements of his wings he buried his face in what might as well have been Pandora's box of delicious treats.

"Don’t eat too much you silly bird!" Kassandra lectured with a very entertained smile.

Ikaros turned to look at her with narrowed eyes before chirping oddly one more time, then went back to his meal.

Shaking her head she resumed her comfy spot in the sand and once again felt sleep approaching rapidly the instant her eyes were shut. However just as before, Ikaros managed to break her out of it.

She felt the air from his wings as he landed next to her.

Opening her eyes yet again she looked at him "Now what's the matter?"

He just opened and closed his beak looking fairly tired himself. With a few careful bursts of movement he came to a halt just on the side of her chest. Then, getting comfortable in the sand set his head on her torso and closed his eyes.

"Oh am I a pillow now?" She commented.

He just opened an eye, amusement seemed to pass between their shared bond, then he closed it again.

_'Finally, we are in agreement.'_

Before long, both were out. The only sound their gentle puffs of breath and the calming unending waves of the paradise that was Mykonos Island.

*** *|* ***

Kyra found it difficult to get to sleep that night. Not really out of anticipation of the danger the next day would bring. But more out of the uncertainty of the situation.

Praxos had done a good job in adding recruits to their forces in her time away from the island. An exceptional job really. But it just was not enough. They were barely at half the strength of their last clash with Athens. That was including the force of Spartans on the island that she still was unsure if she could trust. True they did have more of them as allies than the last time, but her people were substantially reduced. Paying dearly for their straight up battle of a few months ago now.

Even now she was wracking her brain for what they could do to strengthen their defenses, improve their chances. She had some ideas of course. A few more plausible than the rest. It pained her to admit that right now, they only had two things on their side that were in the plus column.

Kassandra, and Aspasia.

Kassandra's not insignificant gifts in wartime strategy mixed with her near godlike physical abilities. The assets she has aboard the Adrestia including the ship itself. Not to discount the faith her people had in the Eagle-Bearer. All that and Aspasia's brilliant mind. Even now the displaced Athenian leader was doing everything in her power to force the cult to fight alone. In hopes that both Athens and Sparta could find something to unite behind. She put together the plan they are now set to execute, and essentially all of their further possibilities of success hinge on its execution.

Yup, that’s it. She was sure Kassandra had some ideas already forming for how they could orchestrate a defense for Mykonos. The woman had fought in too many battles, her blood too instinctively gifted around battle for her not too. There was only one person who didn’t see the natural leader in Kassandra, and that was the Spartan herself. Time will tell if the Archon was correct on that hunch, but she suspected if Mykonos stood after this conflict was over, it would be because of those two women, not so much herself.

Praxos was kind enough to disagree with her when this came up. Pointing out that Kyra is a warlike leader herself and the people deeply respected her. They trusted her. Which more or less was true. But they practically worshiped the ground Kassandra walked on.

She and her bodyguard had just been wrapping up that conversation when Kassandra almost as if on cue appeared out of nowhere with an absolutely massive buck on her shoulders. How she managed to carry it so far seemingly with ease, nobody around them knew. But after seeing the Eagle-Bearer drenched in the proof of her labor, Kyra had to call an end to that mornings meetings. She knew her mind would not be able to focus again afterwards. Furthermore she did not want to waste time. It would be better spent resting, preparing for her task that night.

Before leaving the Rebel's cave she dressed in more suitable attire for sneaking around than her typical blue chiton or the finer refinery she wore as Archon. Armed with a sword on her hip and bow on her back, she made her way towards the northern beach. Her scouts reported that the Misthios had departed much earlier in the day to sleep. Forgoing the privacy of her ship for the calming smells and sounds of the sea.

It still was amusing, if not utterly adorable to emerge from the tree line to see Kassandra in her typical red athletic cut chiton sleeping soundly with Ikaros resting his head on her chest.

They did not have much time before their mission that night would begin, if need be she was prepared to wake the Misthios. As fate would have it, that would not be necessary.

Ikaros opened his eyes. Seemed almost to yawn opening and closing his beak a few times. Then with a flinch spotted Kyra standing there in the open.

Almost instantly the eagle opened his wings and started squawking like a lunatic.

It was almost like he was shouting 'Intruder alert! Intruder alert!'

He hopped a few times. First to climb over his partner, then to put himself between Kyra and the woman sleeping behind him.

Still squawking he fixed a fairly intimidating glare on her- intimidating for a bird anyway. To an Archon used to aggressive glares it was simply amusing.

"It's only Kyra, you don’t have to panic." Kassandra stated not moving or turning in anyway.

Ikaros opened his mouth and looked behind him in a confused manner.

"I can look through your eyes, remember?"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance but fixed his gaze back on Kyra again. Kassandra was leaning towards forgiving Kyra, but Ikaros was not possibly?

"Hi Ikaros!" Kyra stated with a tender, friendly tone.

He pulled more upright, but kept his gaze on her.

"I see you have met my guard-bird?" Kassandra mused.

Kyra chuckled "That I have." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some of the juicy meat she knew was his absolute favorite snack.

Upon seeing it Ikaros lost his composure, with an excited squawk and several beats of his wings he closed the distance landing on Kyra's arm plucking the meat right off her palm.

With a satisfied cooing sound he gripped her finger gently in his beak.

"Guard-bird bribed, step one of my hostile takeover complete." Kyra teased with a humored chuckle giving his breast a scratch.

Kassandra scoffed "It is about time to get ready then?"

Kyra nodded.

The Misthios stood and moved towards the pile of gear just over a bit.

The Archon's heart skipped a beat or two and her breath hitched in her chest when Kassandra without any shame at all removed her chiton and began to don her gear. Her body still holding a near unfathomable amount of command over Kyra's attention.

Her undergarments were put in place, on top of it her light armor ( choosing a black this time to better blend in at night ) followed by her greaves and gauntlets. A hood found its place instead of a helmet, armed with her typical sword, spear and bow. Significantly less sturdy than her normal combat armor but should prove easier to sneak around it for sure.

Kyra wanted to voice several thoughts here. 'What are you Kassandra? You cannot be a mere mortal woman. No mortal can look like you do; move like you do in a fight.' Several others besides, but she figured Kassandra wouldn’t have any true answers for her, thus she said something else instead.

"Your life as a Misthios has done great things for you."

She grunted "The soft don’t survive long on this path."

Kyra shrugged… not quite what she meant, but at least she didn’t get her hand bitten off.

Kassandra carried two bundles of cloth and… something else as she walked back to the Archon. The Spartan seemed to struggle with that to say, but ultimately brought an arm forward offering something.

"Here, take this." 

Kyra looked down, it was a short sword, a concealable one.

"Thank you but I have a blade." The Archon stated pointing at her hip.

Kassandra didn’t relent "Now you will have two. Take it."

The Mykonos native tried not to get overly bossy so early in their interactions. But as it was, she simply gave Kassandra a good hard look. In the back of her mind she realized the other was able to actually hold her gaze for a bit.

"This is no time to argue, I don’t need a second sword."

"Kyra, this is a concealable weapon. I will feel better if you carry this."

Both wanted to hold their ground for the next several heartbeats. Kassandra spoke up next.

"Look, we can stay here all night. Eventually become statues and be ground down to sand by time. Or you can take this, then we can move on. I am not budging until you have this on you."

Kyra exhaled rolling her eyes "Why?"

"Because I know you are good enough with a sword that this won't be wasted. Back in Athens you had to look for a weapon. I don’t want you to find yourself without a tool you can defend yourself with. I'm not giving you this just for tonight. Take it, its light and won't slow you down at all. Please?"

It was the please which did it "Alright, alright you big ox I'll take it."

Kyra hiked up her belt to expose a magnificently toned thigh where she strapped the concealable blade away from prying eyes.

"But don’t let this go to your head!" She said, more out of mockery than anything else smoothing her clothing out again.

Ikaros, happy the two women were getting along leapt into the night sky to start his scouting of the island.

With a smile they walked towards the dock and boarded the waiting boat. Kassandra gave her two chitons to a member of the rebels to be returned to her ship and the two women prepared for their night sortie.

*** *|* ***

The plan was rather elaborate, but still simple in concept.

The first step? Evading the Athenian Navy. Kassandra had 2 solutions for this. 

They could swim across the sea separating the two islands. Would take a lot of time and leave the two women less than fresh for their escapade that night. But would likely be the safer option, with a minimal risk of detection. However it would also leave them far away from their destination. Time seemed to be the biggest enemy here.

Or, they could not bother with not being seen and simply try to be faster than the other ships. In the end, they went with option two. A light penteconter with an incomplete crew would still be faster than any of the bigger ships on the open waters they had seen. It would take something like the Adrestia to keep up with a ship that sleek.

The crew were forced to use the oars given the night headwind blowing west to east back towards Mykonos. But it was something they could manage.

So that was transport to Delos arranged, how to get on the island without being discovered instantly? That was another problem, but one Kyra actually had a solution for. A rather brilliant one in Kassandra's estimation.

Hiding right in plain sight. 

They brace against the outside of the penteconter as it skims along the water. Using the boat itself as cover away from prying eyes. When they get close enough both women let go, falling into the sea. The boat continues on, the two women swim underwater until they reach the shoreline.

So it was that both women arrived on the island soaking wet, but with the advantage of surprise intact. Thus far, the plan was holding up well.

Now for the next step. That was the tricky part. Making it to the Military fort, getting in and out, then returning to Mykonos. All before daylight.

They would need to figure out their own escape from the island, even if it meant swimming across. But normally smaller boats were to be found along the eastern shore. It was assumed they could liberate one to make their retreat if need be. This was the step that concerned both women the least to be sure.

The next few steps would be the hardest, and most dangerous by a large margin.

Silently as possible, abusing every advantage Ikaros granted them, they made their way towards their destination. Keeping to the tall grass as much as possible. There was virtually no natural light to be found. Being thief's moon made this slightly unnerving, essentially surrounded by total darkness. But at least it did mean enemy patrols were somewhat easy for them to see. If they didn't want to be equally blind, they had to use fire.

Torches positively littered the landscape, dotting the island going on for a shocking depth. Patrols weaved in circular patterns around the fort. With Ikaros to guide them it was fairly simple to avoid detection. Even so, his vision was not perfect, he could not spot everything. There were so many soldiers it made navigation tricky. The Archon not having a connection with Ikaros moved with but a fraction of the confidence the Spartan did. She did however, manage to move without fear.

More than once they had to hunker down in some bushes, not moving a muscle until the soldiers passed by. In those times Kyra would quite often reach for her ally. Gripping her leg, her arm, just some assurance that the stoic Misthios was still present. Kyra still flinched the first time Kassandra returned the action. The Spartan might not show it, but even she was not completely calm. Even if it was simply concern for her companion more so than herself.

It was during one of these tense and terrifying moments that the Archon almost wished they devised a way be dropped off nearer to the shoreline where the fort actually was. The counter arguments for this was there would likely be too many eyes watching both the water and the beach that it would be impossible to avoid being seen. If they wanted any advantage of surprise they would have to come at it from an unexpected angle.

That was most likely a correct assumption given the number of guards outside the fort lighting up the countryside.

After a few hours of tense movement they arrived at the base of the Military Fort.

The Fort on Delos was something brand new. It was not present the last time Kassandra was on the Silver Islands. This rushed development meant that its fortification were made mostly out of woods, rather than stone. Setup in the northern area of Delos, far from the middling eyes of the temples and villages to the south.

Naturally Delos still had a harsh punishment for anybody breaking the laws of the birthplace of Apollo. No blood is to be shed there. Thankfully Kyra didn’t argue with Kassandra's stance on that being a rule that they would willingly break if needs drive them too. As they most assuredly would have too.

The journey to the fort took much more time than they anticipated. But they reached the rocky outcropping the top of which housed it. Centered in the northeast section of Delos, protected by a lengthy beach and difficult to climb rock formations, those inside felt relatively sure that it was impossible to scale the northern most wall.

Naturally that just made Kassandra want to do it. If for no other reason than the enemy didn’t expect it. If they didn’t expect an attack from a specific direction, that normally meant attacking from that direction was a good idea.

Still, when they reached the narrow pass that surrounded that section of the fort and found it patrolled by cultists… well... The Eagle-Bearer's blood was ready for some bloodletting. Guarding this section of the beach were two pairs of two guards. Each in heavy armor, on their backs snake encrusted shields, keeping their eyes out to the shore.

Whispering under her breath Kassandra kept her rising fury under control as best as she could. Given the nearness of her most hated foes, it was not the simplest of tasks.

"Take the one on the left, I will get their attention."

Kyra gripped her upper arm gently in confirmation before splitting off to the side.

Kassandra drew her spear getting as close to the pair as possible while staying to the cover of the brush, when she spotted Kyra standing at ready behind the cliffs edge opposite her, she whistled gently. Rather like a bird.

"What?"

"Who's there?" The two guards grunt out.

 _'I never understood why they continually fall for this….'_ Kyra pondered readying her sword.

The cultist nearest Kassandra leads the way searching through the brush with his torch, the second approached closer to Kyra with his back to her.

She stifled a grunt of energy as she made a short leap and brought her sword down on his neck between his helmet and armor.

"What-?"

Kassandra punched the cultist with enough force it was probably sufficient to break bone. Certainly hard enough to send him back several paces. Not giving him time to recover she jammed her spear into his neck, then with a brutal jerk snapped his neck. Still not done however she spins him around and pulls the spear out from the other side.

Swiftly they extinguish the torches and hide the bodies from prying eyes.

"Quick, we need to bring the other two down before they notice what happened." Kyra instructs pressing westward towards the other two guards further on.

They didn't have the cover of high grass or brush anymore, so they used speed as their weapon.

Running at them on a full sprint they managed to get within a few paces before they even felt the deadly duo approaching.

Kyra settles for a simple sword thrust through the man's neck to stifle any shout they might issue using momentum to bring him to his back. Then a second downward strike over his heart once he was on the ground.

Kassandra, was just as elegant, but with a substantial upgrade in force. With a shoulder tackle that might have unbalanced an elephant she forced the other man to the ground and jabbed her spear clean through his head, killing him instantly.

"Burn in Tartarus cultists, may you never cross the Styx." She curses standing over his body.

After a moment, she calms a bit. Taking a deep breath before looking upwards to the fort.

Kyra had seen Kassandra angry… but she had never seen anything like this. This was a more primal rage, barely contained fury. Was this the secret to the Eagle-Bearers true reputation?

She didn’t think so. She knew Kassandra fought with calculation and precision often. 'Calculated ferocity' she might call it. Kassandra was not a berserker like those bloodthirsty followers of Ares. But something about dealing with the cult just brought out a darker side of her. As much as Kyra wanted to try and get her to calm down, it was a battle the Archon decided would be waged another time. Even so, when they shared a glance, some of that fury left her eyes. Often times those eyes spoke for Kassandra better than she ever did. The Archon resigned to ask her about it at a later time.

With Kassandra coming back to herself slightly they are able to do their best to hide the bodies once again.

"Ok, now what?" Kyra asked looking up eyeballing their impending climb.

*** *|* ***

"Remind me again why are we climbing this? It looks like a fast path to the afterlife." Kyra chimed in. The sheer magnitude of the climb was slightly dizzying.

Kassandra shook her head.

"It is complicated to explain. This is the weak spot in their defenses. The only one Ikaros has been able to see. He has been circling this place for a couple hours now. Trust me, this is our best shot."

In truth, Kassandra wasn’t completely against the brute force method. She _had_ tackled forts in the direct manner alone before. There certainly was some level of risk involved here due to the sheer number of enemies on the prowl. But really the driving force here was that they needed the intelligence more than they needed to kill however many soldiers they could.

"Well, I haven't been blessed with a bird given by Zeus himself so… kindly try." Kyra stated with a slight smile.

She started stretching her arms and shoulders. Rolling them out, preparing for a lengthy climb.

Kassandra took a deep breath "This wall will take us to the highest level in the fort. It is lightly guarded. Only one or two men are inside and other guards don’t pass through often. If we time it correctly we should slip through between the wandering men. I know where the Polemarch is and Ikaros has identified the chest we are looking for. Once on the top of this place we can circle around, get what we need, then circle back and look to get out of here."

There were other things Ikaros had spotted… like cages filled with animals for example. Or a wire stretching all the way from the top to near the eastern shoreline. But at this moment she didn’t want to get into all that.

Kyra nodded "Speaking of getting out of here, have you figured out how we are going to do that?"

The Eagle-Bearer shrugged "Depends how hot it gets. There is one way that will get us to the beach the fastest… but there is no way we can do that without being seen. Ideally if we can sneak our way out that would be best."

Kyra took another deep breath. Without the moon to guide them they didn’t know exactly how much time they had left. Given that she was not in the mood to waste a tremendous amount of time talking.

"No point is delaying, if this is our path, then this is our path. Should I lead or do you want too?" Kassandra stated evidently being of the same mindset.

"I'll go first." The Archon decided.

With a surprising amount of agility and speed she began a running start and cleared the first several feet swiftly.

It hardly needed to be said. But Kyra was a physical specimen. She did not posses Kassandra's sheer physical strength or endurance but she was not exactly lacking at all in either category. Additionally they were near equal in agility and flexibility. She stayed extremely physically active and though her curves were what most folk would say are dangerously appealing, there was toned muscle everywhere on her.

Still, for all her physical qualifications she did not have near Kassandras experience with climbing. Even so, it was too late to do anything about it now. All they could do is grit their teeth on the way upwards, one arm or leg motion at a time.

The rock was sharp, secure hand holds were scarce. Even though they were above the halfway point she had no idea how long they were climbing. Both women had been at it awhile in a determined silence. However the burn in her shoulders, back and thighs were not to be denied. Still, she knew what she was signing up for, and was not at her limit yet.

"What are we doing here? We don’t all need to be here watching the water." A male voice stated.

Both women held their breath and froze completely.

"I don’t know but this is about as exciting watching pigs in their mating season." Another stated… joked hopefully?

"Man, why do you always gotta bring animals into this? I'd like to make it through one night shift without animals getting involved." A third voice groaned.

Kyra looked down to her partner below and mouthed "Where are they?!"

Kassandra did not immediately reply, instead using Ikaros to identify them. It took a few moments for him to get into position and a few breaths more to locate them. But evidently they had guardsmen looking out the small holes in the wall looking out over the sea.

She tapped one of the flat openings with her hands, then pointed to her eyes.

Kyra withheld a growl, but seemed to understand.

 _'We gotta avoid the open places now, wonderful. They were the most secure handholds we had.'_ She concluded pointedly.

The one bright spot here was that they would soon reach the wood planks, not much more of this brittle rock remained.

Kyra decided to turn progress towards the side rather than further up. She didn’t want to risk speaking, but this way avoided the open viewpoints and thus would make it easier to navigate around.

Kassandra followed easily enough staying below her, not rushing Kyra in anyway… When they ran into their first real speed bump of the night.

The rock, started to shift. To shake. To rumble. As if it was in danger of falling over.

The two women shared a glanced, locking concerned looks from their eyes. When disaster struck.

The rock both were using as anchors for their legs fell free, tumbling to the ground below. Kassandra was quick enough to find a more secure hold for her hands. Kyra, much less experienced a climber, did not.

More rocks slipped free.

She fell.

Fruitlessly she reached for something to grip on, and missed.

She did not scream, that would alert any nearby guards. Putting both Mykonos and Kassandra in danger. She couldn’t have that. 

She could do nothing but look down towards the ground below-

Her fall came to a sudden halt. An immense amount of pressure appeared on her forearm, stopping her fall with a sharp jerk.

"What was that?"

"Rock coming loose?"

"I'll alert somebody to go around.. just make sure it was the old junk coming apart like before." The three nearby cult guards voiced.

Kyra looked upwards to find one of Kassandra hands holding her with an iron grip. Her entire torso tense and flexed, keeping both of them safe. Their eyes met again.

 _'Drop me! Get the job done! You can't carry us both!'_ Her look said.

The embodiment of fearless courage, Kassandra shook her head.

_'Never.'_

Focusing fully on getting them out of there Kassandra looked upwards again. Planning what to do from here, partly aware Ikaros circled around to keep an eye on the two women in their precarious position below.

In moments like this, things always slowed down for Kassandra. She never panicked. That was the first thing Myrrine taught her. 

'There will be times when plans fall apart, you must learn to adapt and think on your feet. The time and energy you put into feeling sorry for yourself could be spent ensuring your survival. For yourself and your shield-mates, you must never despair. Think, focus, plan and move. Trust your instincts.'

She would say, those lessons came into play here. 

Normally, with what she had in mind, she would grunt. Summoning the will and might needed from within. In this case she couldn’t, being heard would be just the same as being seen. But, it helped to visualize it anyway.

With a sudden and mighty pull of her arm she lurched upwards, catching a hand hold an arm's length above. She could feel Kyra's eyes on her, her hands gripping her forearm, trying desperately not to distract her.

She prepared for another, more dangerous maneuver. She swayed to her left, and using momentum made a long leap to the right. Her arm reaching to full extension, they seemed to float in the air almost motionless. Then just before Gaia's pull brought them crashing back down Kassandra caught the next ledge.

Kyra's body jerked to a stop. Her eyes huge, not sure if she believed what she was seeing. The unearthly effort Kassandra was putting into both of their survival.

Now with the ability to plant her feet on something Kassandra anchored herself and began to bring her other arm up. She intended for Kyra to resume the lead with the clean handholds leading straight up to their destination.

Instead Kyra just wrapped both her arms and legs around Kassandra's torso, then planted a relived but gentle kiss on her neck. Her way of saying thanks apparently. Either she felt safer attached to Kassandra, or her nerves were in no shape to climb herself. However the Misthios could clearly feel her heart hammering away in her chest, her puffs of breaths against her skin. Adrenaline probably kicked in for the Archon in a huge way.

 _'Not exactly what I had in mind, but ok.'_ The Misthios thought.

From there it was a short straight shot up. Nothing the Eagle-Bearer hasn't done more than a dozen times over. With Kyra secure and nothing else to do, she started the climb.

Ikaros did see something moderately alarming though. A lone guardsman searching along the north wall. They _did_ conceal the bodies they left down there, but it was hardly impossible for them to be found. The real concern was if he could look up to spot the climbing infiltrators.

The gods were with them however, as they reached a gap they could climb through a matter of moments before the man on the ground looked upwards. Kyra climbing through first, Kassandra to follow right after. Once again, Ikaros' assistance was proving invaluable.

Now safely inside they took a moment to recover. Kyra absolutely could not take her gaze off Kassandra in that moment even if Athena herself descended from the heavens and demanded it of her. Her breath coming in gasps, not because she was physically spent, no. She was nearly in shock.

"What?" the Spartan asked softly moving toward the door to prep their next move.

When Kyra didn’t answer she spoke again "There is nobody around us, we can speak quietly here."

Kyra shook her head "It is absolutely absurd, unbelievable even, how strong you are. What you just did, carrying me, with one arm? T-That… That's impossible."

She was still gathering her breath when Kyra held the next sentence back from her voice _'Starting to wonder if you are a woman at all and not some… some force of nature made flesh. Some entity of a divine origin. What ARE you Kassandra?!'_

The questions died in her throat, however much she desired to speak them.

Kassandra had the decency not to gloat or be smug, she couldn’t stop the half-smile from forming though "I was never going to let you fall. I don’t leave friends behind. It's the Spartan in me. We make it through together, or not at all."

Kyra just continued catching her breath with a vague amount of disbelief in her eyes. See this is what made Kassandra so special. This is why people called her demigod. Present her with an impossible problem, she just shrugs then goes out and does it. Any other being in the Greek World would have lost their partner in that moment. Those who tried to do what Kassandra just did, likely would have cost the lives of both. But no, the Eagle-Bearer didn’t flinch, she just gritted her teeth and found a way to overcome. 

Then with an afterthought. It hit Kyra.

_'Just like she had every other challenge in her life. She found a way to carry on regardless of the odds.'_

Kassandra broke her inner thought chain when she uttered "And besides, you are much prettier than most."

_'That. That right there. That’s the Kassandra from before, the impeccable self confidence and unabashed silvered tongue had returned.'_

Kyra allowed a brief smile herself "Flatterer."

Calmer now she pulled herself up "Thank you for being so unreasonably stubborn."

Kassandra met her gaze briefly "You would have done the same for me."

That… That the Archon did not expect, not with what came between them.

They shared a brief smile, a moment of silent comradery even. Then Kyra's gaze returned to a more serious state "What next oh Mighty Misthios with the bird in the sky?"

Even if her tone remained friendly.

Kassandra motioned for her to step closer and knelt down near the door leading south. Then with a deep breath started moving, whispering just loud enough to be heard.

"We follow this straight south. The Polemarch is standing next to the national chest-"

"Always love it when they are conveniently close." Kyra chimes in with a whisper of her own.

Kassandra allowed herself a smile before continuing "Hopefully we find what we need then we can work on getting out of here. I estimate we only have a few hours until sunrise. He is at the southern most point of the fort."

Kyra nodded staying close to her hip.

They had to stop moving whenever a roving guard would come too close overlooking the upper walkway. Or if they were at risk of making too much noise with guards on the level below them. Torches mixed with braziers lined the highest level of the fort, anybody with a clean line of sight would be able to see the two infiltrators rather easily after all.

As they passed a rather awkwardly thrown together walkway of a simple wooden plank they overheard a few soldiers talking below them. Both of them realized time was getting critical, but each slowed down as they overheard the others talking.

"…The traitor will soon be dealt with. Rumor has it they are hiding on Naxos." A male stated.

"We figured out who it was then? About time. There can be nothing but the will of Kosmos." a woman declared.

"Captain says once Mykonos is has been reduced to ashes Naxos is next."

"It is a shame about Deimos's Death. Still, we will find a new champion in time."

 _'Death? They think Deimos died? More likely the truth is simply being kept from the rank and file.'_ Kassandra pondered.

"A shame? I am rather glad he is gone. He was a force of reckoned with sure, but he was likely to turn his blade upon you as the enemy." The first male commented.

They continued to speak, but the pair moved outside of hearing range.

Kyra moved right next to Kassandra's ear and whispered "Deimos? Didn't you say he was your brother?"

The Eagle-Bearer nodded.

"They think he is dead?"

"Misinformation, I assure you he was alive last I saw. I will tell you everything later. Ok?"

Kyra put a hand on her shoulder and gave a squeeze "I will hold you to that."

They continued on keeping quiet, a rush of activity from the front gates located on the eastern wall drew both of their attention.

A large company of mounted men entered.

"You know about them?" Kyra asked.

Kassandra shook her head "No… Ikaros never spotted them. He is trying to get a good look now."

At least one hundred well armed men thundered their way inside. A group of three at the head of the pack lead them. Through Ikaros, Kassandra was able to identify two of them.

"Malakas. Utter Malakas." She cursed.

Kyra gripped her upper arm and gave a tug.

"That just means we have to hurry. If you have to share something at least do so while we move."

Kassandra nodded, but she still was more than a bit heated. 

"Well, on the bright side I think I know where the Spartans who ambushed us came from." She whispered.

Kyra looked back "How's that?"

"I identified two of the leaders in the column. One is a Mercenary like me. Exekias-"

"The Legend? He is here? He fights for the Cult?" Kyra cut in.

Kassandra nodded "I knew he was Cult, I have been trying to hunt him down for awhile now. Bastard never stayed in one place long enough for me to corner him."

Kyra nodded, Exekias was probably the only Mercenary with a reputation to match that of the Eagle-Bearer. A fierce warrior who had never tasted defeat. Crushing his enemies with his giant bear at his side… he had not faced a true challenge in many years. If he was assisting in this battle, it would certainly complicate things.

"What about the Spartans?" Kyra asked.

Kassandra took a deep breath. "The other was Balor, 'The Beast of Sparta'. He disappeared from the Arena about the same time I realized he was a Cultist. I think it is safe to say those Spartans amongst the Cult are under his command."

Kyra nodded. Staying oddly calm in the face of such fierce adversaries. Her warrior nature coming through in a big way here. She had yet to face anything who made her cower in fear. Even the Eagle-Bearer had to acknowledge that in a fight, Kyra may as well be a lion.

They finally reached the southern wall, below them the Polemarch paced back and forth hands behind his back.

"If those new big shots are coming here to meet him…with their bodyguards? We need to be quick." Kyra commented drawing her sword.

Kassandra nodded.

"I'll deal with him, you get to the chest, find what's inside. Ok?"

Kyra personally was looking forward to sending the Athenian leader to the afterlife, but in light of working together didn’t argue. There would undoubtedly be plenty of bloodshed in the future.

Kassandra took a moment to confirm through Ikaros enemy movement patterns, then with held up a hand holding out three fingers. Counting down one by one the two women dropped to the floor upon reaching zero.

The Spear of Leonidas cleanly pierced his head from the top going all the way down through his chin. Ever the meticulous one Kassandra snapped his neck in two directions before she sent him spinning to the ground with a sideways jerk. The instant he hit the ground she was searching him for anything of note.

"Nothing here!" She called out with a heated whisper.

Kyra managed to get the chest open digging through its various treasures.

Ikaros sent a violent warning through their connection focusing his vision on a specific group of moving Cultists. They broke away from their previous pattern and instead veered towards the room where the Polemarch was previously roaming around.

"Kyra hide!" Kassandra called out swiftly retreating to a corner of the room next to one of the two doorways in.

Trusting her without hesitation Kyra somersaulted to the side behind the other entryway locking her gaze on her ally.

She saw Kassandra point to the sky, then her eyes, then held up six fingers.

The Archon nodded.

The Misthios then opened up her hand with all five fingers extended, and started counting down.

When she was at three they started to enter the room via both doorways.

"Hey! HE is dead!" The one in the lead position called out rushing towards their fallen Polemarch.

Two fingers stayed up.

"What happened?" Another stated rushing forward.

One finger remained up.

The rest of the patrol filed into the room.

Upon zero both women leapt forward viciously cutting into the cultists at the rear. There are no passionate shouts of battle, no calls from within as they begin cutting their foes down. Still, the fury shown on their faces and rage in their eyes would have spoken enough for them both at that moment in time.

Kyra pierces the neck of the male closest to her before gripping his head and snapping it with a violent jerk for good measure.

Across the room Kassandra kills one very similar to how the Archon did, but she did it with one weapon in each hand. She jammed her spear through the back of one leaving them standing there gasping fruitlessly for breath. Before employing a two handed grip on her sword with one vicious swing that cleaved through his armor towards his heart. A kick to his knee brought him to the ground, where another sword strike to his head sealed his fate. Then gripping her spear she gave a reverse kick sending that first cultist flying towards the wall behind her.

"Who?" the first one through the door asked. 

Working together in a near perfectly coordinated fashion the Archon and the Misthios fell upon the rest with a savage fury. The conflict only lasted seconds, but each was brought down from an unexpected angle quickly given at least two mortal wounds. They would not be getting patched up to fight again.

"No way they won't notice this. Did you find what we needed?" Kassandra inquired speaking freely looking back at the Archon.

Kyra went back to the chest and pulled out several scrolls. All of them encrypted similarly to previous documents Kassandra had seen before.

"Yeah, this appears to be it."

By now shouts were coming from the lower levels, it seems their presence has been discovered.

"Then we have done all we can. We need to run!"

Kyra stowed the scrolls carefully as she asked "Run where?"

Kassandra leapt up pulling herself back to the top level, Kyra emulated her after seeing what she was doing.

"Back north, quick as we can!"

Now running freely along the upper level ignoring the angry shouts coming from below.

"They seem to know where we are!" Kyra commented ruefully drawing her bow.

Kassandra didn’t realize what she was doing until she let loose. The arrow tracking over several buildings, through a hole in the wall even, to hit the door on one of the cages below right at the lock. Freeing a group of several very angry and irritated lions. Lions who were quick to vent their frustrations on their former captors.

By all accounts, a miracle shot.

"Show off" Kassandra commented with a smile.

Kyra ignored her pulling back yet again and as if possessed of Artemis herself connected with a second cage.

The Eagle-Bearer decided to play a similar game. She started aiming for the braziers on the upper level. Knocking a leg out sending it falling to the lower level. After a few such shots fires were running completely out of control. Igniting tents, grasses, tables anything it could touch nearly turning the previously well maintained fort into something of a fire pit.

Kyra fired a third time, with perfect aim all 3 cages were set free. All of them done at a sprint. While following another without knowing exactly what she had in store.

Reaching the long cord Kassandra stowed her weapons kicking over the nearby brazier for added chaos.

"Now what?" Kyra inquired eyes on fire with adrenaline.

Kassandra turned towards her and made a hand motion "Climb on!"

Not grasping what the Eagle-Bearer had in mind right away she took a breath, then put away her weapons.

"C'mon your sword won't let you do this! Climb on! Quick!"

Finally grasping what her former lover wanted her to do she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and settled her legs around her hips.

"Hang on for both of us." She stated settling her head in the others neck.

Kassandra gave her a reassuring squeeze with her arm before taking a few quick steps forward and leaping.

She brought her spear over the tight cord and with both arms gripped it tight. Speeding down the east pointing cord nearly flying towards the beach.

An unpleasant creaking and screeching type of sound filled the air as the spear wore against the cable. Something which did not get more pleasant the longer it ran through the night air.

Several seconds in Kyra shouted "You do this often?"

Kassandra chuckled "Not normally no. I prefer to walk out the front gate if I can."

Kyra just hummed in approval. Somehow she had no difficulties picturing Kassandra casually leaving a fort leaving nothing but bodies and pilfered treasures in her wake… at least when she wanted too. Sneaking through them was a possibility, just not the Eagle-Bearers preferred method of problem solving.

Still on the cord Kyra couldn’t help but ask "How much longer is this thing?!"

"Not much longer, hold on tight! The landing is the hardest part."

Kassandra gave a warning before the she was forced to let go. Absorbing the hard landing as best she could going into a forward roll landing on her back.

For a moment Kyra was just above looking down at her in wonder… and… something else she couldn’t place. After a few very loud heartbeats the Archon remembered what they were doing and stood offering a hand.

The hand was accepted then they both took off at a run towards the beach. Using Ikaros Kassandra knew exactly how many Cultists were chasing them.

Too many.

All of them.

Either answer would suffice.

"Ikaros saw a small fishing boat with a sail on it we can use to get back. The wind is still heading back towards Mykonos. This should work out." She declared pointedly keeping stride with the swift Archon.

Reaching the sandy beach they stopped briefly.

"I can't believe we did that… that was… something else" Kyra commented catching her breath.

Kassandra just looked at her in mild amusement… before the sound of a twig snapping took to the air.

Ikaros screeched his warning moments after.

The two women's eyes met in a flash before reaching for their weapons.

"GET THEM!" Several voices bellowed from around the pair.

_'Malaka! The boat was a trap!'_

A strong arm grips Kyra tossing her backwards against a tree, her sword clattering down in the sand.

"Kyra!" Kassandra calls out.

She is unable to offer the Archon aid however as several Cult members emerge from the tree line weapons raised ready for vengeance. Without further delay her weapons was in her hands and fury was in her eyes throwing herself against her most hated foes.

Across the way the arm that tossed the Archon was attached to a large brutish man, big enough to tower over even Praxos. One of his hands found its way over her throat holding her firm. The other gripped his weapon with ill intent.

"What do we have here, the Beautiful Archon of Mykonos. You truly are as lovely as the rumors would have us believe, a veritable image of Aphrodite herself! Tell me; was it arrogance or stupidity that brought you here tonight? Think you could just waltz through without any repercussions?" He lessoned his grip enough to allow her to talk.

She struggled against his grip, but seemed unable to break it. She swung at his elbow, she grabbed at his hand. The man was strong enough to ignore it all.

"Oh ho ho, you are a fiery one aren't you? I don’t know how a whelp like you has inspired Mykonos to stand for so long, but it will not last. Inside of two moons it shall fall. Mark my words on that." He gloats with a chuckle, eyes looking down nearly akin to pity mixed with anger.

"It's Mykonos. Rebellion is in our blood. Brute." She grunts giving one more jerk against his arms, before lowering them in surrender while subtly raising her leg.

He smiles "After all that you put us through tonight you surrender so quickly, you give up-HRK!"

She drew the concealable weapon on her leg and in one smooth motion slices through the tendons in his arm before jamming it into his neck. With slow deliberation she brought him down to eye level.

"Consider this a free lesson. Never touch a woman against her will!" Eyes glowing like molten obsidian.

He was still gurgling when she brought a knee to his nose before reaching around his neck and snapping it with a violent shout on her lips.

She turned back and saw Kassandra was more than holding her own. Several cultists lay dead at her feet, but more continued to press around her. Smoothly she reached down reclaiming her normal sword, sheathing the concealable one on her path to aid her ally.

One cultist broke off angling towards the Archon. This one a woman, quick on her feet using a rather unorthodox style too.

Still, Kyra just played her game, keeping her cool parrying as needed. The cultist launched into several elaborate attack patterns flinging a score of strikes down at her. Rotating in circles, spinning both weapons with dexterity and precision. When none of those attacks connected she rotated sideways with a sweeping kick. Keeping to that motion she jumped raining several attacks down at the Archon.

Attacks that were horrendously misdirected. The moment her enemy took to the air Kyra knew she had won. Timing her sword slash between the others guard Kyra scored a clean strike on the stomach. With a spin of her own angled upwards she connected again across the torso. A sweeping kick of her legs brought the cultist to the ground landing hard on the back of her head, and a sure handed execution style motion ended her life.

Turning back towards Kassandra she held the final cultist aloft with a single arm via a sword strike to the chest. She let him hang in the air for a few heartbeats. His feet dangling helplessly below him before lifting him higher before forcing him off her sword via a headbutt.

At this point it was habitual, every time Kyra looked her way, Kassandra was in the midst of another feat of strength normally reserved for folk lore and the stuff of legends. Beyond that though, she looked both immaculate, and absolutely terrifying at the same time.

That, was when the unexpected happened.

The cultists nearby were dead, yes. More were coming sure, but the one entity to land a blow on the Legendary Mercenary that night was not a highly trained and dangerous cultist at all.

Nope.

It was a boar.

Emerging from the tree line with a squeal Kyra reacted about as quickly as she could. Her bow was in her hands and an arrow in flight as fast as she could possibly do it. Kassandra realized the danger with remarkable quickness too, but not fast enough. With a sideways jerk of its head its tusk raked into the Misthios's back.

Kyra's arrow rammed home the instant afterwards killing the animal. Still… a nasty red line found its way onto the others back.

"Kassandra are you ok?!" She called out.

Kassandra had one hand pressing against her lower back, the other was bracing against the ground.

For a moment the sounds of the approaching army filled the air. Torches were getting very close. They needed to leave.

Now.

"Come on Eagle-Bearer Move it!" She demanded moving an arm over her shoulders, forcing the Misthios to sheathed her weapons.

They took a couple steps before Kassandra spoke next "It isn't bad."

The inner Archon snapped to full attention then "Then Move your ASS Spartan! Get to the boat and let's Get OUT OF HERE! NOW! MOVE IT!!"

Somewhat motivated by her energy Kassandra picks up her pace.

"Slayer of cultists, legendary Eagle-Bearing Misthios… wounded by a pig." Kassandra chuckles despite herself.

They reach the waiting boat, not realizing previously how entrenched it was in the sand.

"It happens to the strongest of us. Nobody is perfect now GET on this boat!"

Kassandra pushed her away as she commented "You get on, I will get this on the water. Get the sail down."

Kyra just looked back at her. "You can't move this alone with a wounded back!"

Now growling sounding like her normal self again Kassandra rumbled "Watch me."

Kyra obliged climbing aboard, but was forced to draw her bow again as cultists were emerging from the tree line preparing to shoot.

"Hurry!" She commanded firing to cleanly hit the first in a growing line of archers.

The torches from the approaching army was nearly upon the beach by now.

Kassandra set her hands against the boat and began to push. At first nothing happened. The muscles in her back popped. Her shoulders and arms grew even more defined than they normally appeared. Her powerful thighs straining... Finally the sand was forced to admit defeat as the Spartan took a step forward.

In that time Kyra had fired a handful more arrows, but she couldn’t keep up with the growing line of cultists. Several were preparing to fire on the boat now.

"Hurry Kassandra!"

From above them a threatening screech filled the air. Ikaros descended on the line of cultists trying to help buy time.

Finally the boat hit the water, Kassandra issued a pained groan as she climbed on board. With the sail down the wind propelled them away towards Mykonos.

Then Kassandra looked back at the beach. She wanted to shout out a warning, unfortunately she was a bit too slow.

"IKAROS MOVE!" Kyra shouted for her.

The bird gave up harassing that one cultist, unfortunately another came around and swatted the eagle to the ground.

Kassandra's heart nearly broke at the pained cry her partner issued.

"IKAROS!"

Ignoring the pain on her back Kassandra pulled out her bow and fired off a shot before the boat came out of range.

"IKAROS GET AWAY!"

The bird hopped away and attempted to take back to the sky. But with the two women out of range, the archers turned their attention to the annoying bird.

"NO!!!"

Being this low to the ground he would be an easy target for an experienced archer. A dozen or so such archers pulled back on their bow strings preparing to fire.

"Oh no…" Kyra groaned in dismay.

"IKAROS!!" Kassandra shouted out again.

Then… something odd happened. An intelligent presence brushed up against the Spartans mind at that moment. Her vision took on a strange hue, her ears picking up unfamiliar sounds. The effect was not _entirely_ alien to her however. A familiar hum, a sense of humor even was to be found there. She got the distinct impression it was Ikaros now looking through _HER_ eyes.

The bird's flight leveled out with renewed confidence, his eyes narrowed suddenly in focus. The first arrow would normally have been a perfect shot. It was aimed with care and practiced experience of a seasoned archer.

Ikaros dodged it as if it were a tree leaf. Weaving to the right gaining in height before reversing course back left it sailed harmlessly by. The second, third and fourth shots fared no better. The bird being fed information of the angle and timing of the shots he moved in an elaborate circle barrel rolling around them.

"What the…" Kyra mumbled out.

Kassandra was not much better, mouth agape not sure what she was seeing.

The remaining archers all fired more or less at the same time. None of them could connect with Zeus's Eagle. Almost as if he were changing direction at random, twelve arrows all flew harmlessly through the air.

The Cultist archers looked dumbstruck. At a loss for words, even as they notched another arrow and tried again.

The second volley did even worse. Higher in the air now Ikaros had more room to maneuver and thus more options open to him. A dip here, a quick turn there, a spin later. Kassandra almost thought Ikaros was enjoying this. After that second salvo he was both too high and well out of range. All that would reach the cultists at that time was not the sound of an arrow connecting, but rather his taunting cry on the wind as he guided the way for his wounded partner below.

After that, the presence left the Eagle-Bearer.

The two women on the boat shared a dumbstruck look.

"What was that?"

Neither really had an answer.

*** *|* ***

Once they get back to friendly shores both women fell out of the boat, wary of the nights activities, but ecstatic of their victory.

"Well, that was an adventure." Kyra states with a worried smile at Kassandra.

The Spartan was still more confused than anything with that happened with Ikaros. If she could look through his eyes it shouldn’t shock her that he could do the same through hers. He just never cared to before she supposed.

"I need to look at your back." The Archon declared sternly.

Kassandra seemed in the mood to argue to nobody's surprise "I will heal quickly, I always do. You don’t need to worry about me. I'll be good as new before you know it."

Kyra's gaze only grew both more stern and determined.

"Like I said it isn't bad! It just grazed the surface."

Kyra crossed her arms in contemplation. With a grin and a stoke of irony, she repeated the Misthios's words to her from hours before. Smiling entirely too pleased with her wit.

" _Kassandra_ , friend of my heart. We can stay here all morning and day. Eventually become statues and be ground down to sand by time…" Her naturally bossy nature took a bit more hold here "…Or you can do what I say and go with me to that cabin over there where I can treat your back. Neither of us are budging until you agree to this."

The Archon smiled in a way that was both adorable, but daring her to try and say no.

The Spartan looked amused at that juncture. She caught a unwavering look in the other's eyes. Finally, she relented.

"Ok, if it will set your mind at ease, I will play nice."

Right then Ikaros landed next to them. Somehow giving off a very smug chirp to both of them.

As if to say 'Hello, ladies' in a rather suave manner.

"Ikaros!" Kassandra exclaimed moving with purpose towards her partner pulling the bird into a gentle hug.

The bird seemed surprised, but didn’t object.

"I was worried back there partner." She declared.

The bird cooed putting his head into her neck, an action that made him look out over the sea. Then at random, he started squawking again. Several times in fact while trying to flap his wings.

Kassandra had the awareness to let go, just not in time to spare Ikaros from the danger he foresaw.

A wave crashed right through both human and bird. The two women were drenched, but not overly bothered. The bird looked very unimpressed with the state of his feathers at that moment. Each and every one soaked. His wings held out to the side. Every part of him dripping water with a very annoyed look to his eyes.

Unable to help herself Kyra chuckled "Guess we need to give him some attention too."

That much at least, _he_ agreed with.

A/N

Please let me know what you think :D.

Getting comments really helps keep us writers motivated. Hopefully the story is proving entertaining, don't worry it will be much less predictable as we go forward.

Till next time

-Sean.


	4. Chapter 4

Life on a boat is not the easiest way to live. 

It's a life surrounded by hard work. A sailor had to get used to a general lack of privacy and no matter where you were, the boat was always rocking. Not everybody was built to handle that, it made some actions more complicated than others. Not everybody could truly adapt and embrace those circumstances. 

For those who could make that mental leap however, it might be amongst the simplest ways to live. You do your job, play your part, you follow orders. You learn to operate as a group, as a team. It was like having a big extended family in a way. People disagreed, they formed relationships, they bonded in a way that is difficult for an outsider to understand.

None of these points bothered the veteran Boat Master by now. Those people who can adapt to the ocean? Well he might as well be a fish at this point in his life. The normal stuff, the everyday problems were instinctively dealt with. If something came to him, odds are he had a solution before the other was done speaking. It came with being a master of a craft. 

The abnormal problems… well some of them did manage to cause some stress. It never seemed to matter how long he had done this, even when he desperately wanted to sleep in. The moment mornings light met his eyes, it was well past time to awaken. It would have meant he had errored in such a way that punishment would have been expected. Harshly. The type of thing no sailor would wish upon another, but demand if such an error in judgment came about. Wartime safety measures were strictly set and enforced for the good of the ship.

Thankfully the sun was not visible yet in the night sky. Still, it would not be long before a hint of its vigor began to creep up on the horizon. That meant, at least when it was soon to be his turn on the command deck, it was just about time to awaken. But he was awake now… no reason to delay. With a touch of regret he extricated himself from Iola's arm and levered himself up.

The sun brought many things, chief amongst them was danger. Or if not danger, then a heightened level of risk. The type of thing that required the most experienced eyes and ears to be on the lookout for.

First light meant attacks of opportunity. More often than not in war, armies would attack at first hint of the sun. That’s just how things went. Trying to catch rival crews unawares was a common pastime on the open seas. Especially so in dangerous waters. 

Being in a warzone absolutely qualified as dangerous.

Still, this was not the first dance Barnabas had attended, far from it. The man had been doing this all his life. With that experience comes a developed sense of danger. Or perhaps an instinct about such things. 

At heart he was two things. A gentlemen, and a man of great faith. Not necessarily a god-fearing man, but he did not hesitate to see the hand of the gods in the everyday lives of mortals. When he got a sense something was wrong, he had plenty of reason to believe it was for a purpose.

He absolutely hated it when that something inside him spoke of impending danger, of something being out of place. Yet when he tried to identify the source, when he studied the horizon, he spotted nothing. No ominous sounds -or lack thereof- on the sea. He could spot no immediate threats as he looked out over the waters. There were many hostile vessels on the horizon sure. Akin to sharks circling its prey waiting to strike, but that had been the case since the Adrestia arrived. 

Big picture, it was the same as the several hours ago when he laid down to rest.

"It isn't like you to panic Barny." A weathered but warm voice behind him orated.

He sighed walking across to the nearby railing fully looking over the ocean "It isn't like me to feel something is wrong either, not without reason."

Some bumps and light sounds behind him announced Iola had stood and was moving towards him.

"I can think of more times you have been wrong, than right. You aren't the Oracle of Delphi after all." She teased coming to a stop next to him.

He managed to put forth a good impression of his normal boisterous manner. "Nothing is guaranteed my dear. I assure you, when I my bones ache, when my skin itches like this. It is never a good omen. Poseidon is fickle with his warnings, but I know when he is trying to tell me the waters are treacherous."

Giving up on looking over the sea he walked back across the ship to peer into the darkness that was the island itself.

Iola followed him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder "All we can do, is the best we can. Just try to be prepared."

He looked back at the former smuggler and took in a long, slow, filling deep breath. Seeing the wisdom in her words. An equally slow nod eventually wormed his way into action.

He hated it when he felt this way. It normally meant something had gone wrong, something was about to go wrong, or Kassandra was hurt. If not a combination thereof. He hated it when she had night assignments, or just those of the extra dangerous type. 

Of course he recognized this sounded ridiculous. She was the strongest, most resilient tough as nails person he had ever met. She was the finest warrior he could think of, and to top it all off, she wasn’t an idiot. She could think for herself. However little she liked to demonstrate it, she was capable of using her mind to avoid danger as easily as any of her weapons.

In short: She was the finest Misthios in the land, and can take care of herself.

It didn’t change a damn thing about how much he hated feeling like something was wrong, especially when there was nothing to be done about it.

"I am up now, I might as well relieve Roxana. Unless you'd prefer to do that? Let you work this stress off, I can handle the worrying side of things." She offered waiting on his response.

Barnabas was moments from shaking his head ready to go about his rounds, when something he really did not expect to see began to dance in the shadows of Mykonos City. Or at least he could tell something was moving in that sea of blackness inland.

A figure was out and about moving cautiously, looking left and right frequently as if they feared being followed. They moved rather at a slow pace, delayed by… something. Something they were carrying perhaps? 

Some steps later he realized they were walking towards the docks, not the nearby shore. As they paddled closer and closer he realized no, they weren't going to the just, the docks. Whoever this is was appeared to be on a straight shot towards the Adrestia.

With an arm motion he touched Iola on the shoulder and directed her inland.

The person was much closer now, their figure was slight. Short of height, narrow of shoulder but possessed a certain authority to their walk that commanded attention. It was not for several more steps that he identified why they were moving so slowly. That being the burden of A chest with a heavy lock, cradled in their arms.

Some steps later the figure passed the burning torch on the walkway to the ship itself. Letting out a breath Barnabas was able to relax a bit. The individual's face came into picture briefly. She had fair skin, dark hair and looked very, very agitated. Worried even. Really, it would have been about the last person he expected to see at this time.

The Boat Master almost would have preferred it if her destination was literally, anywhere else. He had very few opportunities to interact with her, but she wasn’t a complete stranger. Barnabas was not particularly interested in a debate at all, especially not with a mind as keen as the one approaching.

"I hope this is good news..." He said under his breath to the nearby lieutenant, before beginning to walk towards the Athenian Leader.

"… But you think it's not?" She finished for him with a smirk keeping her gaze on the approaching woman with interest.

Ever the gentlemen Barnabas offered to take on the heavy burden for the lady. With a grateful smile Aspasia allowed it. He kept his voice down best he could not wanting to deprive the crew of their rest, but this demanded some attention.

"Well met Aspasia. I am sorry to say if you are seeking Artemis's temple to make an offering you have made several wrong turns." He stated with a friendly smile.

Aspasia subtly gripped him by his elbow and directed him towards the ship "I have not made an ill turn tonight my friend. But I fear one will prove inevitable. Very soon."

Another thing was present in her gaze… dismay.

Standing near her now, he could make a few educated assessments.

She spoke so quietly he struggled to hear her. Almost so quiet he thought it imagined in the first place. Before him was a woman who had seen some truly horrifying events. She had been hunted by Kleon, had to flee her own home due to the Cults murder of Perikles, her husband. She even survived the plague which brought Athens to its knees. She had seen the cost of the plague in its loss of life, including many of those precious to her. Never before had he seen her like this. He had never seen her buckle, or display the slightest amount of trepidation. This woman now looked terrified, like he had never believed her capable of.

"What brings you here tonight Aspasia? If you seek Kassandra you surly must realize she has not returned yet. May not return for many hours."

"I am well aware of that"

She stepped closer, her gaze not leaving his eyes "I must speak to you in private, immediately."

He wouldn’t be doing his job if he didn’t slow things down sharply at this point.

"Lady Aspasia, my Captain trusts you, even considers you a friend..."

She inclined her head slightly, but did not lighten her gaze. 

"But I really must insist on some information first. I have duties, I must see to them soon. Morning is not far off, danger often accompanies it."

She seemed to anticipate that as her retort was already prepared "I told you, I am certain something is wrong. I will tell you more, in private. Away from prying eyes."

He sighed looking up to the command deck. Gazing back at him was Roxana, her turn as the Deck Officer was just about over, she clearly was eager for some rest. Turning his gaze back towards Aspasia he realized the Politician still had her eyes on him. Yet it was not a face of intimidation. She did not expect anything of him, she wanted something of him. Something she could not order, something he had to agree to provide. This chest was payment possibly?

He made a motion with his head towards the captain's cabin. "Follow me then."

She fell into step behind him ignoring the looks those crew members who were awake.

As he passed the young dark skinned woman Barnabas directed a apologetic glance her way and quietly dictated:

"My apologies my dear, I must ask you to stay here until the fair Governors business is concluded. Iola if you would join me please."

An accepting if frustrated grumble and a light confirmation followed his request.

Inside Kassandra's room the three of them made themselves comfortable as best they could. Aspasia sitting down in the nearby chair, Iola staying near the door. Barnabas wasted no time in bringing his voice up to normal levels, setting the chest down on his captain's desk. Deciding to save time and jump right into Pandora's Box.

"Ok, if you want privacy, this is the best we can do." He stated with his arms out to the side.

She nodded back easily.

"Now, I assume you wish to hire our services. I should tell you I do not accept jobs on my captains behalf. You will need to wait for her return. If you wish to leave the chest here is up to you. I can guarantee it shall remain untouched until you have a chance to speak."

She shook her head "I am not here to hire you Barnabas. That chest is not payment, but I would like it to remain on board."

His eyes narrowed in focus, then on a whim decided to make a guess.

"I assume you are about to tell me that this is for Kassandra's eyes only and I am not to look into it?" He states gruffly.

Aspasia nodded holding back a slight smirk, not put off by the statement. "I do not deny it. Though I was not going to lead with that. It is simply a part of why I am here. Moreover I would only want her to see it at the proper moment, not prematurely."

For the moment he stepped away from the box, setting a serious, but open glance at the dark haired woman. "Can you give me an overly compelling reason not to open this Aspasia?"

She regarded him easily and openly for several heartbeats, switched her gaze to Iola briefly before leaning forward as she answered "I can yes. It is a matter of life and death."

He waited for her to elaborate… 

Nothing came.

"Look Asp-"

Her voice remain polite, but it picked up in urgency by several levels when she cut him off.

"I really do understand where you are coming from. Listen to me. I boarded a boat to Mykonos with no warning at all. I brought exactly two things with me as I fled. Some clothing and that box. As Athens leader I have an endless list of objects that could potentially be on an 'emergency evacuation list' and I chose to bring that. I mean it when I say it is a matter of life or death with what that contains. Its contents are not to be viewed lightly."

He sighed briefly "Whose life? Kassandra's?"

She shook her head and answered with the straightest face he had ever seen "Mine."

Barnabas looked towards the box as if it were a nest of vipers. "Why is it for Kassandra's eyes only?"

She did allow herself a tired sigh here "Because she would understand the significance of what is inside."

He went to the door opening it briefly and spoke "Bring us some wine, cups for three." To the crew outside before fixing his gaze back on his guest.

Aspasia had a slight, almost teasing smile for several moments, speaking even as the requested item was delivered and refreshments were being passed out.

"If you seek to loosen my tongue Barnabas, you will need something stronger than wine." She sipped her up awaiting his reply.

He set the cup down after taking a sip "Let me make this very clear to you Aspasia. You are Kassandra's friend, and I believe you care about her. But make no mistake. I am not a politician, I care not for word games or power plays. I care about my ship, and the lives of my crew. If what is in this box endangers them in anyway, I will not hesitate to throw it into the sea."

She stood promptly closing the distance between them "Doing so would be most foolish. I do understand your feelings, but I am the one taking the risk here. I am the one who brought it to you under my own power. I did not have a servant or soldier carry it when I easily could have. I did, me, in the dead of night. Nobody knows I am gone and I intend to keep it that way-"

Iola stepped forward and stated "Let's stop going nowhere about the box. We can always circle back to it. Why are you here Aspasia? You mentioned more than one issue to discuss."

Barnabas looked towards her for a moment likely gauging why she choose to speak… but turned back towards the shorter woman.

"Finally, starting from the beginning. Most prudent." Aspasia took in and let out a deep exasperated breath.

"You wish me to get right to the point, or should I elaborate a bit?" she asked settling back in her chair.

"The short answer for now." The boat master indicated.

She shrugged "Very well. I can prove there is a traitor within the Rebellion."

If she needed an attention grabber, well she had one with that.

"Ok, I will let that go unchallenged for now. Why are you telling us?" He asked solemnly.

She took a sip before answering "Because I am not sure who amongst them I can trust. I do not believe your loyalty would reside anywhere but with Kassandra."

Barnabas really couldn’t help a few things here. He wanted to trust her, she seemed like a good person in the past. But she was a politician, a very shrewd one. One who was still alive because of her ability to always play a deeper game than her rivals.

"Explain please." He requested.

She smiled ruefully "The longer version it is then."

She stood and moved towards an opening looking out over Mykonos City. "Tell me, on Thief's Moon, what would you expect to see? Ignore the army on Delos and the navy all around us, think even more basic than that."

He shrugged "Fires, torches, ways to see. Scouts, eyes on the ocean."

She nodded easily "Yet only one such fire is visible. The very torch where you identified me. Furthermore that was only lit because the people on this ship maintained it. Correct?"

He didn’t answer verbally, his expression did that for him.

"Barnabas. I did not become Athens leader by mistake. If one does not get a sense of nearby approaching danger, they will not survive long. There are things that are done on any night when you are surrounded by a powerful navy and a great army is resting a few hours to the west. Especially if you are outmatched by both forces."

He nodded. You should have as many torches, braziers as you could setup. You would want patrols ensuring the enemy isn't sneaking up on you, or approaching from a blind spot. There are many precautions beyond this he could name for sure.

She nodded slowly "None of that is happening tonight. Within an hour of Kyra and Kassandra's departure I noticed that patrols went missing. The city went dark. The proper protections against an assault failed to continue. We are blind right now, Barnabas. Moreover I cannot find Praxos. Everything I am seeing tells me something is wrong. I do not know what that something is, but I would be fool to ignore it and wait for it to strike."

He shared a look with his shipmate. Iola formerly, was a smuggler. She had good instincts, when she wanted to use them. He didn’t ask her to join him because he feared the slight Athenian leader, no. He wanted her opinion.

She didn’t answer, but did make an agreeable expression for a moment, as if to say 'She makes a good argument.'

Barnabas looked towards Kassandra's bed, the two chitons from earlier were delivered, but even so… He woke with a start feeling something was wrong, and now he is being given objective proof that something is out of place. 

"What are you asking of me Aspasia?"

The request was made, more talk was to follow. Then a few minutes later with her hood drawn up the Athenian leader made her way back to the Rebel Headquarters. Keeping to the shadows, her nervous energy had returned. The sun was just starting to glow above the trees as the first light of dawn edged its way ever upwards.

*|* Back on the shore *|*

As much as the two women tried to take it easy on their feathered friend, Kyra soon realized it would be much more difficult than anticipated. Seeing the poor thing absolutely drenched clearly left the unfortunate bird feeling miserable… if not slightly embarrassed. Judging by the grumpy sounds he made when Kassandra offered up her arm, possibly his pride had been slightly wounded too.

Even so, the Archon really struggled to avoid exploding in barking laughter when he hopped his way up the Misthios's arm, then over her shoulder finally coming to rest on the top of her head. Then turning into the wind while opening his wings to enjoy the cool breeze. Obviously, Ikaros knew how best to dry himself off.

Kassandra felt obligated to look directly upwards before shaking her head in mock disgust. Obviously the bird in question didn’t appreciate that. What with being a bird and dependant on a sense of balance to keep himself upright, especially when he was dripping water from each and every feather. Bending down to inquire why his partner was trying to shake him off, barely stopping after a single inquisitive squawk.

"Look I promise you can try to dry off once we get to the cabin. Just be patient for a few minutes, alright? You are an eagle not a pigeon." She implored, probably somewhat concerned what his talons would do to her hair.

The bird considered through narrowed eyes, finally agreeing to drop down to an arm. But apparently his wings remaining extended for the wind was not open to discussion.

Watching the exchange Kyra couldn’t help but smile.

"When you were here before I had no idea he was so intelligent. He understands sarcasm better than many people I know." She stated under her breath prompting a predictable chirp and a jerking head motion from Ikaros. The unimpressed, 'this is not a joke' flat look which followed was just an afterthought.

"Oh hush, she's trying to compliment you." Kassandra cut in with an affectionate chest scratch.

Ikaros seemed to shrug and settled to look over the sea.

Kassandra continued the scratch for a few moments before deciding it was time to move on.

"Now. . ." Looking at Kyra ". . . If you are still insistent on looking at my back lets hurry and get this over with. I am anxious to get back to Aspasia so those documents can be studied."

Kyra nodded coming into step next to her friend. Hopefully The Eagle-Bearer wouldn’t be _too_ much of a grumpy bear to make this more difficult than it needed to be… looking her over, Kyra was unconvinced.

She knew how much of an ego Kassandra had despite attempts to rein it in. Getting wounded by a pig absolutely stood in the face of it. Certainly some of her demeanor since that moment gave off the image of a wounded animal. Once she got back to her feet following the initial trauma she simply refused to allow herself to be slowed by the wound. The only change Kyra picked up was that the Spartan gave off a sense of being just that much more dangerous. Even if her pride had taken a body blow, she was experienced enough of a warrior to use that raw emotion to be more productive. Not to let anything slow her down while they were still in danger.

Still… Kyra was completely sure that the reasonable part of the Spartans mind had to realize how she performed tonight. On the whole, would have been the stuff legends are made of. Even Herakles and Perseus were known to take the odd blow from time to time. That Kassandra was able to push a boat with a rent across her back on top of the climbing, sneaking and fighting…

Well, Kyra was pretty sure she knew the limits of what her former lover was capable of given prior knowledge. At least was able to narrow them down to something she could fathom. In the face of new evidence… she found herself forced to accept that she severely underestimated what the mercenary was capable of.

That short walk, would not be nearly long enough for her to figure that one out.

The cabin that was just a few minutes away. A location the rebels used in emergencies on this part of the island. When they didn’t have time to get a wounded colleague back to Mykonos City. It was unoccupied as Kyra expected but was well arranged and supplied for the task at hand.

Kassandra was the first one in, in keeping to her word she dropped Ikaros off in a window so he could better dry himself.

"Sit on the stool and take off your armor. I'll get what I need." Kyra instructed moving towards a cabinet where supplies were stashed.

Kassandra groaned "Kyra I know you folks aren't exactly flush with resources. I am telling you I will be fine. I always heal quickly, you shouldn’t use it on me."

Kyra slammed the cabinet shut and spun around, eyes alight as she spoke "I have had just about enough of that Kassandra. Enough."

Kassandra scoffed, not exactly seeking a fight but unsure on the cause for conflict "Enough? I am stating an objective truth. You don’t need to waste what little you have on me."

Kyra's entire countenance seemed to grow in authority and intensity until it threatened to explode outwards through a heated and impassioned message. She stayed where she was, but Kassandra felt it as though she were mere inches away.

"Listen to me very carefully cause I am only going to say this once. I know you are a Misthios, and as a Misthios you are used to being treated like you are an object that gets used for a purpose. You do the job, collect your pay, then you go on your way often times without them even thanking you. I've seen it often enough and don't you dare deny it. It has happened to you before. I get it. You are used too it, maybe even expect to be treated like a weapon, not a person."

Kassandra just swallowed passed an unexpected lump in her throat. Kyra however, was just getting warmed up.

Her intensity skyrocketed even more as this point "In case you are somehow _NOT_ aware of what we just did a few hours ago you might have just saved this entire island and you suffered an injury for your trouble! We protected each other and we performed damn well if I may say so! I do not care if you are Athena herself and all you had was a scratch on your hand. I would offer everything in my power to ensure you are taken care of. You don’t leave friends behind, I don't let allies stay untreated."

She took a few deep breaths now to steady herself almost daring Kassandra to argue. After a few heartbeats she had regained a bit of her calm before pointing at the stool next to her " _Now_. Take off your armor. Sit down and quit arguing with me."

Kassandra actually took a step back, but didn’t start to remove her armor.

Her eyes still blazing Kyra prompted further with "You want this over quick or not? I will take it off myself if I have too."

The Misthios let out a deep breath and actually looked… a bit tired at this point. Her shoulders slumped slightly.

"You were always so demanding, I tend to forget that about you." She admitted softly.

"I prefer 'in control' personally."

Kyra started laying out the needed supplies on a nearby table keeping her gaze on Kassandra.

The bigger woman started facing her as she undid the clasps holding the armor in place, then began lifting it overhead. As the chestplate lifted up Kyra caught sight of the clinically perfect V shape of her abdomen and the delight defined, infinitely appealing definition to her abs. She didn’t know if Kassandra was trying to tease her way out of this, but at this point the Archon was a woman on a mission. It would take more than some appealing sights to distract her… not that she was complaining of course. 

_'Those scrumptious looking muscles are even more defined than when I last saw her months ago… damn.'_

She shook her head _'Not now! Patience Kyra Patience!'_

Once the armor was nearly off Kassandra turned to sit down on a stool. Granting the Archon a perfect look at her back as well as access to a bench she could sit down herself on. Shortly after Kyra had everything she needed she took advantage of the opportunity sitting down behind the Amazon. Even now, wounded and less than completely fresh, the Eagle-Bearer still managed to give off an intimidating aura off the sight of her back alone.

Moving everything over and taking a seat on the bench Kyra cautiously brought a few fingers on her back with the gentle touch of a feather as she studied the wound. The wound looked painful… definitely appeared to be tender. Her touch went on without a physical acknowledgement however.

"Well, how does the fearsome injury look?" Kassandra asked with a slight hint of annoyance, maybe even mockery.

"It looks like a cut from a boar. Hold still this might sting." Kyra instructed applying some alcohol on a clean rag to dampen it.

She took the high road and didn’t tease the warrior when Kassandra took a sharp intake of breath via a hiss. Still, The Eagle-Bearer didn’t move a muscle. Not even involuntarily. Though some cursing under her breath might have taken place. Neither paid particular attention to who they were directed at.

In truth, not that Kyra wanted to or was willing to admit… the damage was _not_ that bad. She had witnessed wound immediately after it happened after all. In addition to treating similar events before. Blood just kept weeping forth, painting her armor as it went, just like similar wounds. It looked like nothing less than an angry red mark on her back at the time. It would have been extremely painful to remain standing, most anybody else would not have been able to walk upright, much less push a boat out to sea. Of the things Kyra could list off… that would be near the top of the list of 'what not to do' in the event of sustaining an injury like that.

This wound as she studied it now… this looked extremely tame in comparison. The angry red had lowered to a tender pink. In fact it seemed vastly different in both length and depth. Clearly Kassandra's claim at being a quick healer was both accurate, yet dramatically understated. 

It was not normal. Maybe, _MAYBE_ , an hour had transpired. To Kyra, it looked as though weeks had passed. The wound didn’t travel nearly as long across her back, and it appeared less than half as deep.

Not normal, borderline impossible.

None the less, Kyra was absolutely, irrefutably determined to do the best she could. Even if it ultimately would prove unneeded. Just because many mercenaries were treated as though they were expendable doesn’t mean Mykonos would do that. Not under her watch. So, she went about her task, cleaning the wound, judging if she would need to suture it-

"I never realized you were a medic." Kassandra commented, her tone much more friendly.

Kyra shrugged "I was a Rebel Leader, I had seen plenty of battles. You don’t get that type of experience without picking up some tricks. I am not a true healer but I know more than enough for this."

"But it is healing quickly? I already feel much better."

Kyra shook her head rather fiercely "I don’t care, I am taking care of you."

Continuing to clean up the Spartans back Kyra cleared away some gunk and saw something unfamiliar. Something… rather unexpected. Her fingers came to rest on a sharp line just above the open wound. A thin, long mark, very similar to a sword or spear thrust. Kassandra must have felt Kyra's fingers on it as she said:

"That is somewhat new."

"I don't remember it from… before. You got this after?"

For reasons Kyra didn't understand, Kassandra suddenly grew tense again. Agitated even.

"Where did-" Kyra began.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight." The Amazon stated absolutely.

"But why?"

"Because I said so. I am not ready, not now."

 _'She never was shy about discussing her scars before… why was this the exception.'_ She couldn’t help but wonder.

Deciding not to poke her further Kyra let it drop, but she definitely filed it away for a future talking point. Now, she was boundlessly curious about it but…

She sighed _'Now is not the time to fix everything. Patience.'_

As the silence continued, the Archon came to a conclusion. This might be the first time they had a chance to talk casually since their rather abrupt reunion. It certainly wasn’t not a perfect or ideal situation no. But this was an opportunity to try and communicate, try to help repair the rift between them.

In a way it had already began. The task they just completed together… well she felt very comfortable around her. But working together in a professional sense differed greatly from a personal one. Only question was… where to start? Clearly some barriers remained as Kassandra displayed moments ago…

Several options did present itself… she could go the Deimos route. To talk about her family, Kassandra even promised she would be willing to share that much… but. No, let's go with something they already talked about briefly. Her family would likely be a heavier conversation than that. 

Ikaros issued a somewhat happy chirp off to the side tested his wings with a few flaps. Still not able to get off the ground but he did seem much less soaked than before.

Kyra pulled her attention off the bird and tried to sound more friendly than commanding. "You mentioned something before about how you competed in the Olympics?"

Kassandra angled her head to the side nearly looking over her shoulder briefly before facing forward again. Maybe confused or suspicious on the change in tone?

"I did, yes."

Deciding the cut did not need to be stitched shut Kyra instead took the rag and brought it up and down those powerful muscles in her back. Kassandra's posture, normally perfect, slacked with slightly hunched shoulders, making her back appear bigger, more broad that it otherwise would be.

"What are you-"

"I am not going to sew it shut. It seems to be healing quickly enough on its own. You would likely just rip it out accidently if anything happens before I can remove it and that would certainly not help things . So, I will be settling on a simple binding. I'm going to wrap it and I will not be doing that if there is still gunk and grime everywhere. I will have to do the same to your front, at least in part." The Archon put forth with conviction.

Kassandra sighed after taking in a deep breath. "I am not used to being pampered."

Kyra scoffed hiding an amused smirk setting a hand briefly on her side "This isn't being pampered you big ox. This is the least I can do."

Kassandra went more or less silent for several heartbeats. She didn’t seem upset rather… contemplative.

"How did you end up in the Olympics?"

The Misthios took another deep breath "It was one of the tasks I needed to perform to earn back my Spartan Citizenship and family home."

"A worthy goal. It must be nice to have a home you can return too after all this time." The other commented running the rag in a circle now around the bigger woman's torso. She did her best to respect the warrior's dignity, but this needed to be done and she was not going to fret about it.

"I had to ensure a Spartan Victory..." Trying to keep herself calm, ignoring the unfamiliar, but helpful motions along her torso.

"Well you did by winning it yourself. I doubt that was in line with your directive." Kyra commented softly.

Kassandra chuckled "That was me coming up with something on the fly."

She bigger woman paused unexpectedly.

Kyra shifted around to her front stopping the rag on the defined muscles briefly looking up at the others eyes. "I said before I would love to hear the story. Tell me about it! You won the Olympics Kassandra! I have to know what happened!"

The Eagle-Bearer allowed herself a proud smile even if she didn’t retain eye contact. "My task was to transport the Spartan representative to the games in Elis. I had to fetch him off a smaller island southwest of Sparta. Apparently the brute had a habit of knocking out anything he touched and as such was isolated away from others. Something about training in peace."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass to me." Kyra commented resuming her work.

Ikaros seemed unimpressed with the current conversation and took the time to take back to the sky with a very happy chirp.

"Looks like he wants to get a snack. Or another breakfast."

Chuckling, the other continued "It was in part. I always enjoy being on my ship but… he was not a pleasant man. I got him to our destination but he had taken to me on the boat ride over. Once we made port he decided I was a 'Pretty Misthios' and kept trying to grip me awkwardly. Then after lumbering around like a drunken bear he demanded a hug and 'suggested' I rub him down in oil. The man was drunk off his ass and was not endearing in the slightest. I most certainly was not going to let him put his hands all over me, or do the same to him."

"A prudent decision. Can't imagine he was pleased. Was he the first person you KO'd?" Spoken with a warm smile. Kyra began to coil some cloth around the Amazon's core wrapping the wound up securely.

"Well if he succeeded in touching me I might have, but no. I sidestepped the hug and he went right off the dock into the water."

Looking up Kyra inquired "No shit? Well surely as an athlete he could swim? Even drunk I expect so."

Kassandra shrugged "I assume he could but it didn’t matter. A shark was nearby and… well it was either compete myself or go back to Sparta a failure. I stepped in and fought my way through everybody until I was crowned the champion. Barnabas could no doubt tell the story with more embellishment than I."

Kyra shook her head. So casually the story was told… did Kassandra really not grasp what she accomplished? A woman stepping in for another, against people who have trained all their lives for the event, many of which were probably much bigger than her! This wasn’t a simple wrestling match, people sometimes died in these competitions…

To wit she just walked into the ring. Probably swapped trash talk jibes back and forth before casually exchanged punches until she becomes the champion. Sure, no big deal except where it was a _Giant Fucking Accomplishment._

"That is incredible…I would have loved to see it. Seriously Kassandra, I- I wish I had been there." She says under her breath. 

"It was just a few fights Kyra. You've seen me fight before." She said dismissively.

Shaking her head again Kyra just couldn’t believe it. "You so casually do these feats that others would call 'Impossible' and I refuse to believe you don’t understand that. I mean it, I would have loved to see you fight. A woman stepping in there… not only fighting but winning the Pankration? I cannot think of anybody else in the Greek World who could have done that." She prudently didn’t mention the ulterior motive of seeing her all oiled up and sleek… a few involuntary shivers coursing through her body just the same.

Kassandra just looks at her, not understand Kyra's fascination or… not grasping the interest at all.

With a clap of her hands the Archon ties up the wrap, her task complete. Kyra stands up and begins to put away the supplies "It's habitual with you by now. Doing the impossible."

Clearly still stuck on the improbability of it all.

"Kyra this is my life. I never was given any options. If I wanted to proceed forward, I had to win. It was no different to me than any other fight I have ever been in. I had to fight with my fists instead of my weapons, that’s all. If I lost in the Olympics I would not have regained my home. My family's honor would have remained tainted… for me I would not be overly bothered. Sparta was never home…"

Kyra paid extra attention here… this was another point she wanted to talk about in detail at some point.

The Misthios continued with "… But it was to my mother. Even in exile Sparta was always dear to her heart. She would have been devastated if I failed. So… I refused to lose. I didn’t care who I was up against or how big they were. Hit them enough, they go down. It didn’t hurt that most of them were slower than a drunken cow. Power doesn’t mean a thing if you cannot connect with it."

Kyra just shook her head in disbelief. Yes of course naturally. Why wouldn't some of the most talented fighters in the world be 'drunken cows' in her opinion. People identified in their youth to possess a superior physical talent than anybody else. People who had been trained every day for the sole purpose of competing in that role. Molded into it over their entire lives beating out all over challengers to their position. Then she just steps up and leaves them all behind her unconscious.

"To me, it was just another day on the job. Not to say I am not happy with finally having a home now but… it doesn’t mean the same to me as it does mater. I haven't had the time to really think about it. My ship has been my home for so long… I guess it hasn’t sunk in yet."

Kyra crossed her arms and spun around to find Kassandra had put her armor back on again, currently getting her weapons back in place. "Well to you it might be everyday life but to the rest of us mere mortals we call that a 'spectacle'. Something we would be lucky to witness once in a lifetime. And I mean it fully when I say I would have loved to watch you that day, even if we weren't on speaking terms."

She doesn’t say it… but here we are again. She was a breath away from calling Kassandra a demigod herself and it would not have even been without cause. Then again… Kyra had seen firsthand just how much power Kassandra could call upon. She might not have been outclassed in that event after all. Not that this detracted from the unspoken accusation but it was something to consider.

Possibly changing the subject Kassandra interjected:

"Thank you for taking care of my back… I am not used to being given a second thought more often than not. Sorry for being a pain."

Kyra took in a long breath and exhaled "To quote somebody I know… 'You would have done the same for me.' It was my pleasure to help."

With a rather smug smile Kassandra murmured out "Any excuse you can come up with to get your hands on my stomach right?"

Kyra sputtered out choking on air briefly at the unexpected flirt "I beg your pardon! I- But that, Th- That was not-"

Then seeing Kassandra's eyebrow wiggle the Archon huffed. Clearly she could have _SHOULD_ have played that a bit more suave.

"Ok, it is nice to see you have got your confidence back. Congratulations, like you need any help with that anyway." She put forth a venomous look, a look betrayed by an upturned lip, she couldn’t hold it for more than a couple seconds under the others warm glance.

Through the window the first lights of the sun began to show.

Kassandra for a time smiled right back, running through her head whatever options she could do at this time. Neither of them looked their best but that was never a point before. She might have been willing to entertain a hug or more conversation. But, her gaze became slightly glazed over, unfocused.

She shook her head placing a hand on her temple.

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked, honest concern coming through her voice.

"It's Ikaros… he is… I… It's so far in the distance it's hard to see what has him troubled but…"

At once her gaze became alert and her posture regained his more combat level of tension.

"We need to get back to the city, now!" Taking the others hand waiting long enough for Kyra to arm herself before leading them out at a run.

Kyra had no trouble keeping up with the Spartan. She had no idea if her endurance would hold up in a marathon but for the moment they just pressed along as quickly as they could.

"Kassandra! Mind telling me what the problem is?" She inquired between breaths.

"The city is under attack, the Athenian Navy is bombarding it now."

In a flash Kyra's mind went back to their encounter with the large man before they escaped from Delos…. he-

"One of the Cultists from earlier!" She gasped out.

Kassandra looked at her as she ran "What?"

She organized herself and looked straight ahead putting every iota of urgency into her step that she could.

"He taunted me that within 2 days Mykonos would fall. I thought it was just a blind statement… But."

Kassandra took on a deathly focused, granite like serious expression.

"Kassandra! There are civilians in the city! Children, Families! What can you tell me?! What is happening are we fighting back?! You must know something damnit Tell ME!!"

"Ikaros is still trying to figure it out, he doesn’t have the best angle. He's looking at it from about the furthest away he can. All I can say for sure is there are Athenian ships launching volley after volley of arrows into the docks. If you are forcing me to guess they are trying to soften up our defenses to allow troops to land."

They exchanged a looked and nodded. Talk later, run like Hermes himself, now.

Trees and shrubbery flew by them in their haste. With each few steps more of the sunrise presented them with a truly beautiful sight… if it wasn’t one written in tragedy. 

Kassandra felt Kyra's intense burning stare into her cheek, something building stronger with need growing at each frenzied step.

"I promise I will tell you soon as Ikaros sees something I can pass on." She swore.

Kyra just nodded "Thank you."

Despite how long Kassandra and Ikaros had been partners she was still getting used to using his vision at the same time as moving herself. Typically she would hunker down in a safe spot while utilizing his talents. Now she was getting better at rushing along, avoiding embarrassing events, like running nose first into a tree. But her own vision was very much in the back of her mind. Running mostly by instinct. She was focusing so much on what Ikaros could see, that she didn’t notice what was in front of her until:

"Oh no no NO! Praxos!" Kyra cried out.

She pulled back from Ikaros and spotted the large bodyguard laying down face first in the ground on the outskirts of the City. As Kassandra closed she spotted what had to be about a dozen sharp and narrow wounds on his back… close range knife stab wounds. Had to be.

"Praxos! Come on! You are ok come up! Get up!" Kyra demanded swiftly going down to her knees gripping her friend.

"Praxos!" She said with a shake spinning him over with a grunt.

"Kyra…" Kassandra said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The Archon looked up at the bigger woman, eyes large and wet, trying to blink them back to normal.

"Kyra…I'm sorry. He is gone."

She looked down again setting an ear to his chest, touching him on the neck. No heartbeat, cold skin.

"Those were stab wounds on the back…" The Spartan declared, leaving the statement ambiguous.

"What would that mean?! He was drawn here and stabbed from behind?!" The Archon demanded with a heated growl.

Kassandra nodded, she knew Kyra was just as good as she was when it came to hunting and tracking. Her mind obviously was not operating at full speed.

"Look around Kyra. The ground is soft, there are no rents or trenches in the dirt. He could not have been towed here along the ground. The foot imprints we see are normal for somebody his size. So nobody carried him either." The Amazon declared trying to sound empathetic.

"So… what he was lured here… and… and…"

"Yes. It is very likely you have a traitor in the rebellion. I am sorry Kyra."

The Archons eyes ignited with fury, even as they were still pained as she stood up. "Malaka! Damn it I don’t want to consider somebody a traitor we have fought together for years! Why would this happen now of all times!?" She spun on the Misthios body tense, as if she wanted to fight.

Kassandra shook her head "I don’t know. Ikaros has seen a bit more. Some people are trying to fight. The Adrestia's crew are trying to put down arrow cover… some of my more competent fighters in hand to hand are buying time for the civilians to get away. But… There isn't much more than that I can say. The Spartans from the fort are mobilizing. I don't know what they will end up doing."

Kyra was still breathing in deep, anger focused gasps while she listened. "I need to get to my headquarters… try to figure out just what the fuck is going on here. What are you going to do?"

"I could go with you."

Kyra shook her head instantly at that suggestion "No, you are our best fighter. We need you fighting not babysitting me."

"If you have a traitor amongst you… you might be walking into danger."

Kyra stepped right next to her and gripped both of her shoulders with bruising strength "I do not care Kassandra! I am the Archon! My duty is to my people. To those kids and families who live here! I need you to try and keep them safe! Let me worry about the traitor!"

She looked to the ground briefly "Please… let me do this one thing right."

That was more of a plea, than an order.

Kassandra kissed her cheek and hugged her briefly "Ok, I will do what I can for your people, but you must promise me that you will take care of yourself! Be careful!"

Kyra returned the hug. Then with a final look at her friend in the ground, spun away and ran along to her destination.

Kassandra watched her go briefly, then angled away towards the docks. She already had a few idea's for how she could help defend the city… a couple more plausible than the rest.

*|* Kyra nearing the Rebel's Cave *|*

Kyra should have been running mostly on fumes at this point. She had been awake all night, she was doing physically demanding tasks the entire time. She had helped clean a wound belonging to a dear friend of hers, then ran back across the island to find the body of her oldest friend and lifelong companion.

Finding Praxos like that had an innate chilling effect on her, that the most likely explanation was he was murdered by a traitor to the cause was… Getting kicked in the stomach a dozen times would have been preferable to that realization. 

Kassandra had summed up the situation well in the brief time she spoke about it. Dozens of enemy ships were launching coordinated arrow fire into the docks and homes below. The crew of the Adrestia was doing what they could. But the defenders were hopelessly outnumbered and uselessly coordinated. Kyra had no idea what they could do to save Mykonos, but organizing a retreat might be the only viable tactical option at this point. Not without a miracle from the gods.

She had to find Aspasia, she had to find what was left of her people and figure out just what in Hades was going on here. She found a couple of her senior people just outside the cave to her headquarters.

"What is going on here?!" She demanded.

The two turned towards her she continued "Don't tell me we are under attack either! Are we fighting back? Where are our people?!"

"Kyra, you made good time getting back." One of them, Kelos says.

"Yes, I am back. Focus on other things. I found Praxos dead, how long has he been missing?!"

"He is dead!? Where?" Kelos inquired.

Kyra turned back away from her briefly as she answered "At near the base of the mounta-"

She felt a sharp pain in her side.

"What Why?!" The other next to Kelos shouted. Some scuffling took place, but a familiar gurgle of another slice filled the air.

Kyra fell down trying to look up, Kelos was walking towards her slowly, red dripping from the knife held in his right hand.

"We will never be ruled by the daughter of Podarkes. Give Hades my blessing, Kyra Daughter of Cruelty."

Kyra was unable to muster enough strength to fight back, even as her vision began to darken. She vaguely saw a figure leaping from the shadows. She almost heard the shouts of agony as Kelos cried out. Almost heard the slam of him meeting the ground next to her. But by the time whoever helped her was able to speak, the Archon was out. Vision turned fully to black.

**A/N**

**I really live for your comments, Please let me know what you think ^.^**

**I prefer not to resort to cliffhangers, but if I didn’t then this chapter would have neared 20k words… I had to break it up. I hope everybody has a great holiday weekend.**

**Until next time, thank you for reading.**

**-Sean.**


	5. Chapter 5

Odyssey Part 5

Well, this definitely went to Hades in record time. The Ship Master barely had time to rouse the crew and do his best to come up with a tentative plan of action before the first volleys started streaming across the night sky into Mykonos City. At this moment he still was unsure if the Adrestia was caught in a well executed trap, a knife in the back or something in between. But he knew that their options looked bleak.

What he could definitively say at this moment, was that his crew were doing all they could. Even if all that added up too, was simply buying time. They were putting down a respectful amount of arrow fire giving civilians a small window to flee through. Those few with considerable hand to hand skills were currently holding the few roads open, allowing others to travel when able.

Still, they were going to be forced to make some hard decisions soon. 

First and foremost was deciding if or when to flee. See, one of the predictions Aspasia passed on was the nature of the trap itself. The opening stages of which the Athenian Navy was currently performing. Namely pull eyes to them, bring the defenders down to protect the port and the civilians, leaving the northern shore completely defenseless. Even without a potential traitor in their midst, this was a well planned strike. With the turncoats actions leaving the defenders blinded in total disarray? Well, setting up an executable defensive effort was proving impossible. Having no assets to work with was rather rough as it turns out.

If the Politician's hunch would prove correct or not was up in the air. But either way, to say he had his hands full would have been an understatement. He was a Ship Master, not a Polemarch after all.

"Tell me Barnabas, when Poseidon sent you his 'warning' this morning, was this what you had in mind?" Iola teased ducking behind cover next to him.

Despite himself, he laughed.

"My dear, you get used to the gods speaking in riddles if you listen long enough. Often times the message isn't clear until long after it was needed."

The smuggler nodded in good humor "Very true, but I think it is time we start asking some difficult questions. We cannot stay here much longer Barny."

"I know Iola, I know." He lamented seriously.

Thus far the Adrestia itself was safe from bombardment. Mostly because of range. Hostile ships had yet to fully block off the port, it was only a matter of time before those same ships spotted Her however and decided to take the next logical step. Its reputation as a warship was the stuff of legends, much like its captain. Capturing or sinking it would be a clear victory for any with vendettas on either side, of which there were many.

"We have no way of notifying Kassandra if Aspasia is wrong, even if she guessed correctly the Captain might not be able to reach us." Iola said morosely, her body language was not that of one about to panic. But, she looked extremely uncomfortable.

Barnabas wanted to make an ultimatum, but such a thing Kassandra would not want. Instead, he did the next best thing.

"We will remain where we are until I know we have done all we can. Until that moment, we will fight."

A rush of footsteps rumbled behind him before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I have good news." Odessa claimed ducking down next to him.

He brought his eye against the keen eyed markswoman and declared "About time for some, what is it?"

She pointed towards the sky "Ikaros is overhead."

His countenance instantly grew brighter "Then Kassandra must be close by! If we can somehow get a warning to her this may yet work! We just need to find her."

She smiled pointing excitedly off to her left.

"That, I just managed to do as well!"

Barnabas quickly swiveled around to try and follow her finger. Several seconds later he found nothing.

"What am I looking for?" He asked.

She sounded rather chipper as she answered "Small Athenian ship, in the back."

A couple heartbeats later, he brought a hand to his forehead "By Zeus! God of the skies you have to be kidding me… she wouldn’t actually do THAT would she?"

The distance and poor light made it difficult, but he could vaguely make out the latest act of insanity his Captain took on. The small ship was only manned by one person. He could barely see the individual. But the dark armor and distinctive movements were rather clear giveaways of who that lone wolf was.

Who else could clear out a ship on their own, then …

. . . Is she actually crazy?

Then she lowered the sail and direct that ship into the flank of another ramming it clean in half?

"By all the gods! I felt that impact from here!" Barnabas commented, clearly somewhat speechless.

"That has to be Kassandra. I'll keep an eye on her." Odessa stated with a smile reading her bow at the same time.

"Best keep two!" Iola called out.

The sight of the smaller scout ship cleaving the bigger vessel in two was gasp worthy, he could only imagine what the Spartan had planned next. He had a feeling, he would not be waiting long.

*|* Somebody who might not be acting logically *|*

Kassandra could think up about a dozen reasons for why this was a bad idea, and that’s only if she was taking it easy on herself. She could only imagine what her mother or Barnabas would say if they could see her. Somehow none of that served as a strong enough deterrent, but she did have to take a second to acknowledge this might not be the wisest plan she ever came up with.

First she swam out to sea with the intent of boarding a hostile vessel, alone. Then she had to overcome the crew, which turned out to be a rather easy step. None of them seemed prepared for a mercenary, much less one of her caliber, to climb up the ship and throw themselves at them. Cutting down many before an alarm was put out or weapon raised. The rowers climbed their way to the surface to aid in fighting off the intruders. To say none of them succeeded would have been an understatement. Only a couple even succeeded in leaving the lower deck.

That was supposed to be the end of it, at least that was as far as it went in her head upon conception. It was not a complicated plan, but it was the best she could come up with. Board as many ships as possible, take them out of the picture and make the fight on the beach that much easier as a result.

It wasn’t until she noticed the extremely convenient manner in which the boat was oriented that the next stage rather came together in her mind. The boat was already aimed perfectly at the side of a rather large ship. She had to accept that even she couldn’t row a boat of this size on her own. But, lower the sail and let the wind do the hard work? That much she could absolutely do.

The boat had plenty of time to get up to maximum speed with some to spare before impact, she didn’t even think a single person on the other vessel had any idea danger was approaching.

In the seconds before the ram collided with its flank Kassandra took a running start forward. Lucky for her she was gifted with a superior agility because she was able to plant a foot and push off sideways, not expecting to split the bigger ship in two instead of more humbly crashing into the flank. Not that she wanted a chance to do it over. A ship of this size taken out of the picture in one fell swoop? Yes please, her side could use many more just like that.

She landed steady on her feet not swayed by the vessel rocking to and fro eying her next target on the ships command deck. A tall white haired Athenian Officer with a big silly hat fanning out above him.

"By Ares somebody will pay for this!" He shouted as the collision wracked the vessel coming to rest on the unexpected Mercenary running along the ship spinning a short spear with a single powerful limb.

"Get her!" He roared pointing at the Misthios.

Kassandra left her sword sheathed staying fleet of foot rushing along the deck. The inner Captain in her forgave the crew for being sluggish to respond to their commanders instructions. After all, the boat was sinking, they didn’t normally need to stay at their stations in the event of the worst case scenario. Still, a couple more loyal or better trained members of the crew stood in her way. They clumsily reached for weapons even as she sped her way towards them.

She sent one into the sea with a bruising shoulder check stealing his spear out of his grasp in the process. She cleared the steps to the command deck in two strides throwing the spear at the armed guard next to the captain. It pierced cleanly through his armor leaving him standing there gasping fruitlessly for breath.

"Who are -"

Before he could finish his statement her spear split his skull chin to crown. She gripped both top and bottom as she torqued around violently snapping his neck while pulling her weapon free tossing him to the deck.

_'Two boats down… many more to go!'_

With the ships fate sealed and the captain slain Kassandra continued her path until she climbed up the back of the ship and dove back into the sea. She couldn’t help some thoughts bubbling up in the moments before she went under…

_'I have a bad feeling about this… something… something about this attack is off. I should have gone with Kyra to the rebel headquarters. I, if I were the one planning this attack I would absolutely try to cut off leadership and try to keep all eyes one way while the true attack came elsewhere. They have more than enough troops to drown Mykonos in a sea of spears… this cannot be the worst the cult has planned for us.'_

Even so, the battlefield was no place for day dreams. A lapse in focus often invited disaster, she already had a reminder once that night. The Spartan was in no mood for another.

*|* Back on Mykonos *|*

Kyra was fairly sure she the next time she opened her eyes it would be from the afterlife. She rather hoped that regardless of what happened on Mykonos she would have been granted the kindness of the means to pay the ferryman. She wasn’t sure exactly what happened to her, outside of being wounded. But as awareness slowly came back she realized somebody was trying to pull her along the ground and largely being unsuccessful.

"You know, I really wish I wasn’t right all the time." A familiar voice commented, tension straining each word. Whoever spoke was nearly spent. Grunting with each step, heaving with everything they could. As if they were putting their heart and soul into something they weren't prepared to attempt. It rather gave the impression of a hopeless struggle. Their gasping breath came in hot along her shoulders until with an embarrassing thump she came crashing to a halt unexpectedly.

"MALAKA! By the gods above whose side are they on?!" The voice roared in frustration. She probably wanted to shout more, but just failed to summon up the breath for it.

With some grunts and light pressure around Kyra's torso it also seemed she lacked the strength to get the Archon partially off the ground again.

"If you can hear me Kyra it would really be great if you would wake up... I …" The voice said with both hands coming to rest on her chest. Greedy pant like gasps for breath would follow. Kyra thought she felt something, sweat maybe, drip onto her forehead. Only one way to know for sure.

Finally managing to open her eyes Kyra struggled to make any sense of the blurred images streaming in. After a few seconds and a blink or two she found Aspasia looking back at her. A rather haggard version of her anyhow. Her fine dark hair was absolutely pasted to her face with sweat. Blood dampening her elegant garments, not her blood through? Aspasia didn’t look terribly wounded, just exhausted.

"I didn’t expect to see you again."

The Politician nodded "You very nearly didn’t."

Unable to help herself, Kyra chuckled "Where are we?" She asked tiredly feeling a sharp tug of pain on her side. She knew Aspasia was trying to help, but the she hadn't been the most gentle given her injury.

Aspasia let out a long breath in relief before shaking her head "I don’t have time to explain everything but we are all in danger. I'm sorry Kyra I cannot carry you, can you stand?"

Kyra reached to her side hissing as she pressed against tender flesh noting the wrap around her stomach.

"Knife wound, I think I stopped the bleeding. I don't believe it is life threatening but you’ve lost a lot of blood. We need to find you a healer as soon as possible." Aspasia supplied.

"Kelos… traitorous bastard! May he burn in Hades for all time!" Kyra barked angrily. She nearly managed to sit up before being forced to her back again as a painful jolt swam through her.

"FUCK!" She shouted rolling to her side curling up keeping a gentle pressure on the wound.

Aspasia took a deep breath "I understand how you feel Kyra, I do. But you need to try to be productive. We need to get off this island. I can't carry you, you have to help me somehow."

Kyra weakly shook her head "My place is with Mykonos-"

"Mykonos cannot be saved! I told you I don’t have time to explain. But this is just the first step in a trap we are all caught in. We have to get out of here!"

The Archon forced herself to function. Pushing upwards with one arm the other accepting Aspasia's helpful tug struggling upright. At first she thought it would work, she was making some progress. But, another sharp jolt of agony coursed through her, sending right back where she began.

Aspasia extended her arms again "This is going to hurt but you gotta get back on your feet. Try again."

They did, three more times in fact. Making less and less progress each time, she simply didn’t have the strength to do more.

With another groan Kyra shook her head again "Go alone."

"Not going to happen." The Politician declared.

"They might hold the beach with you directing us Aspasia… I can't seem to do anything correctly." Kyra commented softly.

Aspasia shook her head again "I tell you the best we can do is get as many people off this island as possible and flee."

"Just leave me! If you cannot carry me then trying to help me will just cost you your life too!"

Aspasia studied the Archon briefly before shrugging. With a forlorn sigh she brought her arms under Kyra's again trying to drag her out to the beach. "Lucky for you, stubbornness is one of my most prominent traits. I will not leave you, accept it and help me get us both out of here."

Aspasia managed another couple steps before being forced to stop yet again falling clumsily to her butt, adding to the dirt already staining the outfit.

Throughout it all Kyra couldn't help but roll her eyes, still not strong enough to carry her weight. After a few more seconds when it was clear Aspasia would not be deterred she asked "Why must we evacuate the island?"

Trying yet again Aspasia began to drag her cargo along the ground.

Between grunts and deep gasps of breath she answered "Because the true threat is coming from the north. This naval activity is just a distraction. I would bet anything that hundreds of soldiers are being deployed at the northern dock now. We are meant to be caught in the harbor without a way out either by land or sea."

Kyra frowned thinking back, "We did spot multiple columns of soldiers reinforcing the fort on Delos, They arrived right before Kassandra and I made our escape."

Aspasia fell back into a seated position exhausted, gasping for breath "I don’t say I am sure of something unless I am positive it will happen Kyra. The true attack is imminent. We have to get to the beach, the Adrestia is our best hope to get out of here alive."

Kyra cursed under her breath "I'm sorry, I feel useless."

Aspasia found a spot leaning against some nearby rocks giving off every impression of being completely spent. After a few gasps for breath she placed a hand on her shoulder "You fought once already tonight and you were wounded trying to do the right thing. Try not to dwell on the past, this battle may be lost. The war is not. We need a way to call for help. I don't think I can carry you much further."

Kyra sighed "I keep telling you leave me-"

"And I keep telling you no, I will not do that." Aspasia pointedly interrupted.

"And why by the gods do you say that?! You don’t owe me anything!" She wanted to shout more, plenty more words came to mind, but something about the Politicians countenance halted it. Kyra was forced to look away shutting her eyes, hiding her shame maybe?

"Call it Kassandra's influence on me if you must call it something. I won't leave friends behind, not again. I may have lost Athens, but my fight continues. I owe her that much."

Kyra opened her eyes again looking upwards. She wished she had the words to convince Aspasia to see reason. What those could be she had no idea… but it was then she noticed something unexpected.

"Staring at me won't change my mind." Aspasia managed a weak smile.

She shook her head "Get a torch, something , anything you can light on fire. Quickly!"

With a sigh Aspasia looked around briefly before moving slowly and rather sluggishly crawled towards a broken chair.

"Wow, you aren't getting around to well yourself. Are you hurt?" Kyra asked curiously.

Aspasia scoffed bringing the chunk of wood to a nearby brazier, miraculously it was alight already. Must have been lit when the alarm was finally sounded.

"Kelos sliced my arm fairly well when I stabbed him… Bastard didn’t want to go down."

Kyra nodded… So not only was she trying to carry a bigger woman than herself, but she was doing it with a wounded arm. The woman had some steel in her, that’s for sure.

Aspasia brought the makeshift torch next to her with an inquisitive glance.

"Ok, I have a torch, what's the point?" She asked.

Kyra seemed to use most of the energy she had as she made an upwards motion with her head "Ikaros is in the air. Try to get his attention."

For the first time in a very long time Aspasia genuinely smiled "Good idea."

Kyra directed her focus on the bird circling in the morning sky while Aspasia waved her arms back and forth shouting out his name time and again.

It was difficult to see, but the bird _did_ seem to adjust its flight directing his gaze to the torchbearer on the ground. He seemed to slow in the air as if studying the two strange folk waving a hand-fire at him. Without warning he directed his path towards the dock. The only further hint he saw them was his piercing cry on the wind. After a few seconds he ducked his wings tight flying away from them.

"Think he saw us?" Aspasia asked tossing the torch back into the brazier.

Kyra smiled "Nothing gets passed that birds eyes. I just hope he passed the message on."

*|* Back to the Sea *|*

Finally her outstretched arm gripped the wooden planks of the next Athenian ship and Kassandra began her short climb upwards. She kept her breathing steady and her movement consistent for the few seconds it took her to reach the top. Just as her eyes cleared the deck… she was forced to withhold a gasp.

In the time between her jumping off the previous ship and climbing up this one… the attacking Athenian forces had resorted to fire arrows. She had to run her mind through that one more time.

The port on Mykonos, which was more civilian in nature than military, was being bombarded by fire arrows. The smoke was so thick it was threatening to blind _her,_ how the civilians on the island were managing to cope? Well if she was willing to she could look through Ikaros to see for sure… but at this moment she didn’t need any motivation.

She felt a brief burst of emotion from her partner… excitement she believed. But as nothing followed up she pushed that to the back of her mind. She had a boat to clear and very little time to dilly-dally.

She uttered a rather guttural snarl as she surged over the boats edge and dove towards the crew. Her sword swinging left and right spinning as she went, spear jabbing outwards under ill prepared guards skewering her targets. Several died before they even realized she was nearby, Kassandra couldn’t keep from shouting out:

"YOU MURDERERS!" in her frenzy.

Those who were wise did what they could to stay out of her deadly reach, some ill informed or unexpectedly brave individuals actually moved towards her.

She spun under a swipe from a spear armed male angling her spear upwards piercing his heart. She didn’t stop there though. The sight of fire being used against civilians did more than enough to feed her with fury to last a scrap. Her spear arm relentlessly lifted the man off the ground and back several feet until he was left hanging helplessly, pinned to the mast.

"There are CHILDREN on living on that dock! CHILDREN!?! You use FIRE ARROWS ON THEM knowing that?!" She roared throwing her sword through the chest of a nearby archer foolish enough to take aim at her. 

In one smooth motion she ripped her spear free nearly cleaving the man in two before ducking to avoid a series of arrows fired at her heeding the familiar warning from her grandfathers spear. Retrieving her sword sheathing it in one smooth motion she snapped the archers neck via a brutal jerk sending him flying into more of his shipmates.

She saw another archer further down turn his attention off the shore and direct his gaze on her.

"I will send you all to HADES for THIS!" She roared again.

Her eyes met the archers the instant before he let loose. Kassandra casually gripped another nearby archer by the neck, snapping it in the process before pulling his body in front of hers to absorb the arrow.

"My turn!" She allowed the body to fall towards the deck rushing the soon-to-be dead man. She sheathed her spear leaping up to the railing on the command deck before jumping again shifting mid air to dodge his last attempt to deter her assault.

The target was not exactly a tiny guy but he was hopelessly outclassed by the enraged Eagle-Bearer. She swatted his weapon aside violently tackling him to the deck staying on her feet.

Her hands found their way to his throat with a deadly iron like grip. She pulled his body out from under her lifting him up momentarily before violently heaving him to the deck hard enough to force half his body through the hardwood floor snapping several bones in the process.

"Why fire on civilians!? WHERE IS YOUR sense Of HONOR!?" She squeezed tighter still the muscles in her arms swelling slightly as she exerted herself. All it would take was stifling effort and yet one more neck would be snapped.

She thought he tried to actually answer, but he might as well try to stop the sun from rising against her relentless grip.

Ikaros sent a warning of another archer aiming at her from the far end of the boat with still more on other ships noting her involvement.

As if he weighed no more than her bow she hoisted him up breaking his back with a brutal jerking motion slamming him into the back railing. Using his body as a shield she took his bow firing off one, two, three arrows taking down her target with each shot. Her 'shield' now very dead kept standing only due to a light grip on him as she searched for more foes.

The doors to the under carriage opened up and several soldiers flooded the upper deck. She identified the large man leading them, had been looking forward to this encounter a great deal in actuality. Not precisely under these circumstances but the Misthios took special interest in the elimination of each ranking cultist.

"Balor, I knew your Cult were full of cowards but setting fire to a civilian target in the dead of night stretches what even I believed you cravens were capable of." She let the body of the archer fall limp to the ground setting her hands on her weapons fully prepared to send every one of these murderers to the afterlife.

The 'Beast of Sparta' shrugged playfully resting his weapon on his shoulder walking slowly to stand before her, separated only by a short few steps "You never could see the big picture Eagle-Bearer. This is simply a means to an end. Once we have won, we can choose what history remembers. Nobody will care if one insignificant island was purged on the way to victory."

Kassandra growled lowering herself into a stance ready to pounce.

"I knew your bloodline was reckless but throwing yourself at me when I am surrounded by my men? Well that would be very foolish. I would expect nothing less of course if Deimos were any judge. Poor fool allowed himself to be used and all the while believed himself to be our leader. Of course you would know that, being the one to take him out. A shame, family killing family is never a satisfying story to me."

"You dare-" She began.

_'He is goading you! You know better than that! Think girl! Use your head!'_

She wasn’t sure where the voice came from, or whose it was. But it did succeed in getting her to limit the fury flowing through her, if only slightly.

"Better men than you have tried to stop me with more lackeys backing them up. I can end you all in my sleep. I've made a career out of it." She boasted ready to draw her weapons and strike in the blink of an eye.

He grinned like only someone possessed of supreme confidence could "Then your legacy will end with me, Eagle-Bearer."

A split second before she drew her weapon and followed through on her claim Ikaros' fierce cry pierced the sky. He crashed into an archer behind her on a different ship sending him splashing into the waves. While he was going airborne again he looked inland and screeched loudly in a rather unique manner. Pressing strongly at her through their bond all the while.

She didn’t fight against it this time allowing her partner to share whatever caught his eye.

Her breath hitched in her chest and her eyes widened the instant she identified what she was seeing.

_'Kyra! Kyra is wounded! Is that... that’s Aspasia! Both are wounded?! FUCK!'_

"You seem distracted Eagle-Bearer… do you need a moment to yourself?" Balor taunted stepping closer.

Deciding to follow her instinct she shouted out "Malakas Bastards!" She reached down grabbing a broken spear lighting it on fire in a nearby brazier.

"Running away? Who is the coward now?" he inquired.

"Your time will come murderer! Count your blessings it won't be tonight!" She vowed rearing her arm back.

Balor brought up his shield to block whatever Kassandra had in mind, but the Spartan wasn’t even aiming at him. She tossed the spear above him impaling it into the mast. Within seconds fire was spreading all through the sail.

"DAMNED WOMAN!" He roared.

Angry shouted followed in its wake as the crew tried control the raging flame.

"I will end you the next time we meet Balor! Believe that!" Kassandra promised running sideways leaping into the sea once again.

While swimming back to the beach she studied the situation through Ikaros for what she was running into. Many ships had dropped off troops flooding the nearby city. By now some rebels had started to fight back as well, joining in with her crew. It was equally obvious however they were fighting a losing battle. She half expected the Spartans from the fort to have arrived by now, but something must have them delayed.

Ikaros identified where her wounded queries were located, they were safe for the moment. But it was nakedly obvious that wouldn’t last for long. Kyra was unable to move much, if at all. Something somewhat serious must have happened to her. Aspasia was more mobile, but one of her arms hang rather oddly at her side. She was likely wounded too.

Even while she studied with her partner could show she swam like she never had before. Kicking ruthlessly pushing every fiber of her being, willing it to cleave its way through the tide. She gauged herself going at a decent speed… however given the wounded state of her companions she rather felt it wasn’t nearly enough. Ikaros still had the time to point out two rather surprising truths which helped in steadying her. One good, the other, not so much.

Starting with the good it seems some of the Athenian ships were unwilling to support a massacre and turned against their cultist overseers. Many of them were making landfall on the southern beach of Mykonos allowing civilians to board. Others still prevented the hostile ships from exiting the sea between Delos and Mykonos. They were painfully outmatched. But they clearly had reached their limit on what they could stomach. The fact that they actually decided to do something about it was beyond shocking.

As for the bad Ikaros identified dozens, potentially a few hundred of black and gold armored individuals moving south from the northern shore…

Suddenly what has the Spartans occupied was no longer an unknown. The question remained, how long could they last? Even Ikaros wasn’t sure the conditions they fought under. But she felt confident that they would fight to the last man.

_'This just keeps going from bad to worse… what are the odds of launching a raid Delos on the same night they intended to attack us! Sure the other side is going to have thinkers as well, if we can hold out for Thief's Moon then so could they. I… I…'_

For a terrible few heartbeats Kassandra had to admit… she didn’t know what to do. Two people dear to her were wounded and in desperate need of help. The local citizens were at serious risk as well. Shockingly traitor Athenians were helping them evacuate, that much she was aware of. She was not sure how many would trust their intentions. Hopefully Barnabas stepped in to play mediator, he was fairly close last time she looked. They did not have long and the Eagle-Bearer could not be everywhere at once. If not by arrows or fire they were limited by the never ending stream of cult loyalists flowing ever deeper inland. To top it all off the army from the north was getting closer by the minute.

The more she saw, the more she was convinced that Mykonos was lost… she had no idea how she would face Kyra if she fled the island leaving folk alone. But if she didn’t devote herself to saving her former lover Kyra likely wouldn’t be alive long enough to react in any manner. She took a steadying deep breath and tried to listen to the more biddable side of herself. 

. . .

There would be no glory in dying here a martyr. She could stand in the way of that force very much like her grandfather did. Send untold men to the afterlife and eventually get swarmed by sheer numbers. Just as was his fate. It has a certain romantic appeal to it, she had to admit. But, she was not her grandfather. She might remind many of him, but she had always tried to be her own person. At that moment she decided… regardless of whatever came between them in the past. If she abandoned Kyra now, she wouldn’t wager ever getting a good night's sleep for the rest of her life.

In that moment she decided… they were going to be forced to flee. She just hoped she could save her friends in the process of getting as many people to safety as possible. They have their job… and I have mine.

She had to play that through her head a time or two once she reached the beach. The last time she was in a situation like this, a dear friend of hers died. A repeat of Ph… a repeat of her would be crushing. She would not allow anything to slow her step this time.

Maintaining a close link with Ikaros she wasted no time in getting to her top speed rushing through the city towards her destination.

Her vision from Ikaros was no laughing matter. Kassandra was left with no options but to approach a multitude of cultists from behind. One of many such units invading Mykonos. Each of them heading inland for whatever purpose you could imagine, they never thought to look behind for approaching danger. As long as it didn’t slow her down too much the Spartan decided to send as many as possible to the afterlife. One cluster of cult members dressed in their signature black armor felt her fury in a distinctive fashion.

Kassandra didn’t even break her stride as she slaughtered the full group of men.

The first unfortunate soul had his neck was snapped in silence, she left him to fall to earth at his own pace. Kassandra liberated his large two handed axe while she sped along.

Feeling her blood flowing as hot as it ever had she shouted swinging that axe in a wide sweeping motion. The closest cultist was nearly cleave in two as it impacted him unexpectedly. The next had just enough awareness to step backwards avoiding a trip to Hades by a hairsbreadth.

"Wha-" He lost his footing in the sand and fell to her follow up swing rotating around in a deadly but elegant circle.

"Stop her!" The Cultist with an elaborate helmet ordered drawing his weapons.

Kassandra drew her spear and tossed it at him cleanly striking him in the chest piercing his armor. The fine blade not even slowed in the slightest until its hilt caught.

She heard the zip of an arrow flying rather close but resisted the temptation to duck, something told her the arrow wasn’t aimed at her.

Her intuition was correct, two cultists were hit cleanly in the chest. Looking across her body she saw two of her lieutenants; Odessa and Roxana each with their bows out moving towards her from the Adrestia's dock. They continued to supply covering fire as she rushed along punching the pommel of her spear sending it flying through the poor fellow snatching it out of the air on the other side as she ran by.

Checking with Ikaros again she noted if she was going to talk to her crewmates, it needed to be now. A literal noose was surrounding the city growing more and more dangerous by the second. Something her Lieutenants were discovering as they ran head long into yet another hostile patrol.

After another minute or so of running Kassandra finally joined up with her allies. By the time she arrived Roxana and Odessa had put the majority of their foes down, both being perfectly competent warriors in their own right. One does not become a lieutenant of the Eagle-Bearer if you weren't good at your job after all.

"Finally! About time we got to you!" The cheerful archer broadcast arms out wide.

Roxana nodded "Come, Barnabas is about ready to cast off. We have no idea what these Athenian traitors are thinking but we do not have much time-"

"I know time is short that is why you must listen to me!" The Misthios cut in.

They both clearly had more they wanted to say, but hastily made to listen.

"Barnabas is helping coordinate the evacuation?" She asked.

They both nodded, Odessa answered "Yeah he took on what he could on our ship. We quickly filled up, most of the natives are boarding theirs but they aren't exactly happy about it. It's about all we could do to get them to listen to reason. They should be done by the time we get back home."

Kassandra nodded "Good, get back there tell him to cast off."

"What?"

"What why?!"

"Tell him to cast off and circle to the east. There should be a few fishing boats nearby. I will board from one of those." Kassandra ordered orienting herself towards where she knew her wounded friends were.

Both women drew their bows and fired upon another cluster of Cultists approaching.

Kassandra uttered a furious curse ducking behind cover to join them.

"Why not just get back to the ship now?! Why make it complicated?!" Odessa shouted out from across the road.

"Because there are two people who I need to reach. I cannot leave them behind. Roxana will come with me." She answered out sending arrow after arrow into the approaching cluster.

After several volleys back and forth, despite the trio sending more than a dozen warriors to the grave they didn’t even make a dent in their numbers. Using Ikaros she confirmed something unsettling.

"This might be the main bulk of the naval assault, we will run out of arrows before we deal with them! Get ready to run! NOW!"

Roxana and Odessa looked at each other with the specialist nodding. Roxana grabbed a cluster of arrows out of her quiver then ran across the road using her shield as cover. She tossed 2 of the arrows to her Captain finding cover next to her.

Kassandra smiled "On three!" pulling the string to light up the explosive arrow. She saw both women do the same.

"One, Two, Three!"

That volley timed out by each taking the best shot they could, made a dent. Or rather a bonfire in their ranks sending men rushing back to the beach if they weren't completely overcome by the flames. Still…. it was a gap that would be filled after a few moments.

They fired again. Like before, tremendous damage followed in its wake. But there could only be so much fire spread out on a single city. Dozens of men were lit aflame, adding to the tally however insignificantly. Their push inland slowed, however slight.

"This is our window, right now." Kassandra declared stowing her bow.

"I do believe you are right, it is time to go!" Roxana commented sheathing her weapons preparing for a run.

"Odessa!" The Spartan roared getting the others attention. 

"Make sure the Adrestia is there waiting for us near the first fishing boat you see! We have a small window to do this!"

The markswoman nodded respectfully and called back "Be careful!" before spinning on her heel and rushing away.

"Where we running too boss?" Roxana asked, some nervous energy taking root in her eyes.

"Follow me, do not lag behind." Kassandra directed sprinting off towards the Rebel cave, Aspasia didn’t manage to ferry Kyra all that far away. Kassandra of course knew that, but it would take some time to explain. Time she would rather not waste.

"Just like the old days eh?" Roxana called out from behind her.

Unable to help herself, she smiled "It does bring back memories." Fitting for the younger, energetic girl to bring up their joint training for the Battle of One Hundred Hands now.

Roxana had little trouble keeping up with her. Even so she had to ask "Where are we going?"

Kassandra shook her head "I'm following where Ikaros leads me. They are close."

It was not much longer that they thundered their way towards the wounded pair. Something Kassandra's psyche really needed. The last time she saw devastation on this scale was when the plague started to ravage Athens. She remembered it well. The bodies littering the road, many much, much too young… She could have gone the rest of her life without seeing such things again.

Still, a fresh wave of determination coursed through her veins upon finally seeing Kyra and Aspasia. Ragged and wounded, but alive. They were near each other, Kyra laying on the ground, the Politician sitting beside.

"Found you both." The Spartan announced with a forced smile.

Her eyes lingered on Kyra, the Archon wasn’t moving. Her chest rose and fell, but …

"About time you got here." Aspasia teased rising to her feet on shaky legs.

Kassandra pointed a finger at her friend lying prone on the ground. "Is… is she?"

Aspasia nodded "She's wounded, exhausted but ok."

"If it's all the same to you three, can we play twenty questions when we aren't isolated on a burning island surrounded by irrationally angry cultists?" Roxana put forth with a humorous, yet serious tone.

"A reasonable request…" Kassandra looked the shorter woman "Can you run?"

Aspasia shook her head "I might be able to walk-"

"That’s what I figured. Roxana, carry her, run to the beach. I got Kyra."

Both women looked rather bemused as the dark skinned girl hesitantly lifted the slighter girl, not struggling with her weight at all.

Kassandra was impacted even less so getting Kyra off the ground. About this time Ikaros sent a rather stringent warning, the noose was about to close around them.

"Time to run, Go! Get to the beach! Ikaros will find us a boat!" She commanded following her lieutenant at a run.

The one good thing about the situation is the fires had a side effect of propelling a great deal of smoke in the air. That rather shielded the running pair down below from view. Within minutes of them starting out hostiles began to appear on ridges. Even going as far as taking control of the Temple of Artemis at the top of the Mountain.

Kassandra seemed to be soaking up every detail Ikaros could observe all the while pushing her body as fast as she could. She was fairly sure nothing could distract her, so fixated she was on studying enemy movements. As was typical, she still had one trump card that always seemed to work on her.

"I knew you would come." Kyra stated weakly.

The Spartan looked down briefly, happy to realize Kyra was awake, keeping her warm but exhausted gaze on her.

"You always loved making an entrance." She joked smiling slightly.

Kassandra put forth a brave face. "You have that much faith in me huh?"

Kyra shook her head with a grin "Nah. I have faith in Ikaros. Without me who would feed him his favorite snacks?"

Despite herself she chuckled "Touché"

"You look like hell." Kyra commented with her eyes twinkling in amusement.

She shook her head. "Tell me how I look once you’ve been looked over by a medic alright? I have to get you out of here."

"So bossy." Kyra teased, even as she relented and let the other focus.

As superhuman as Kassandra was from a physical standpoint she did have limits. She spent all night sneaking around and fighting. She had already swam a great deal yet this morning not counting the energy spent in this current conflict. As in shape as Kyra was, she was still a substantial burden to carry when discussing an extended sprint, especially for one whose back was not yet fully healed. Despite all that, even as she neared the exit to leading them to the eastern beach Kassandra was as determined as ever not to slow down.

So when the familiar and dangerous form of Exekias the Legend appeared in the city below her, his gaze following her movements as a hunter might some unsuspecting game… she took notice.

"EAGLE-BEARER! Do you intend to run away! I have been looking forward to our encounter for so long! It would be a pity to cut our first encounter short!" He called out pointing an arm at her.

She growled under her breath.

"I should have thought to bring Phobos…" She muttered continuing her stride.

"If you had time…" Kyra commented.

Roxana was just ahead of the Spartan she exited through the city gate, toppled and ruined as it was.

Ikaros screeched an unfamiliar and rather vague warning from above.

"What has him worried?" She wondered out loud.

A roar answered her, the very angry, hungry and grumpy kind.

Then, the wall just in front of her collapsed under the strain as a gigantic white bear burst through blocking the road. Skidding to a halt Kassandra had a rather amusing singular thought:

_'A Bear… right. Exekias does have a bear… fantastic.'_

Fully aware of the obvious Kyra pointed out one tidbit: "If you need to set me down… you can."

Kassandra shook her head "You can't see this but trust me. There are enemies all around us. If I put you down, I think we will miss our window."

"You can leave me behin-" the Archon began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. If I was willing to leave you behind I would not have ran though this warzone after you." Kassandra rather passionately orated.

Kyra closed her eyes and nodded "Just be careful…I…Kassandra I-"

"We can take all the time we need to talk once we get out of here, agreed?"

"Eagle-Bearer! You cannot escape! You have to know that! Give up the chase and we can make this easy on each other! MIsthios' honor!" Exekias broadcast walking his way up.

"I don’t know yet what I am going to do, I would say hold on tight… but." Kassandra whispered.

"I will in spirit." Kyra commented with forced cheer.

"Roxana is at the fishing boat now… Everything is in place we just got to get past this damned fuzz ball." Kassandra lamented looking around.

She wasn’t understating that either. The Athenian ships who had turned traitor had pushed off from the beach. The Adrestia was just off shore practically in shouting distance of Roxana…

She couldn’t realistically fight the bear or the accompanying soldiers. Not while carrying her cargo. She could put her down… but time would be a factor…

What happened next escaped Kassandra's ability to rationalize. How these men and women evaded Ikaros's studious gaze was a mystery to all. But a man of faith, someone like Barnabas for example, would probably state it was that lucky trait she was born with coming to physical form. The protection of whatever deity had been watching over her coming to fruition.

Several shouts pierced the air. Arrows rained down from above many crashing into the bear. From between the ruined buildings and collapsed structures more than a dozen men and women ushered a simple battle cry:

"FOR MYKONOS!"

As they charged forward weapons in hand distracting the nearby cultists. One recognizable man, a senior member of the rebellion, a Lieutenant of Kyra's set a hand on the Misthios strong shoulder.

"Get her out of here! We will buy you some time!"

"Pallerious!" Kyra called out tiredly craning her neck around to see.

He stopped and looked at the Rebel Leader briefly "Kyra, I am sorry. I had my suspicions on Kelos, but I trusted him and cost us all much as a result. I will repay that mistake now."

Kyra shook her head, but seemed unsure what to say.

He decided for her "Go Misthios!" Pointing off to the side.

"Get her out of here! Stop this from happening anywhere else!"

Kassandra nodded sharply not wanting to waste any precious moments these brave men and women were buying her. She turned towards the side and jumped, ignoring the burning of her wounded back as she landed rushing along the rooftop to jump yet again, then again until finally her makeshift escape route brought them to the ruined gate of Mykonos. The very same she cleared on her way to pay her respects to Theletas not two days prior.

As soon as she cleared the gates and turned towards the beach she encountered Roxana again, a burden-less one at that.

"About time you got here! Aspasia is on the boat waiting for us!" She called out keeping her bow at the ready.

Thankfully their escape had no more bumps in the road. A short run later, they were safely on the open seas.

*|* Later, on the Adrestia *|*

Kassandra still cradled Kyra in her arms even as her crew helped her aboard the familiar setting that was her ship. Many villagers nodded at her or spoke a word or two to her. Others still may have said something about their former Archon.

She allowed herself to look around then. Less than a dozen vessels. Each of them filled to the brim with passengers and whatever supplies they could carry. All of them oriented south, with Naxos being their next destination.

The Misthios looked down, finding Kyra's gaze on her already.

"Let's get you looked at properly." She said gently.

Kassandra was a step from the door to her room when Kyra spoke up "Wait! There is something I need to see."

She looked down again.

Kyra shook her head back towards her home. "Turn around, I need to see it."

Kassandra hesitated "Are you sure?"

Kyra nodded weakly.

With a heavy heart Kassandra walked back towards the edge of the command deck and turned allowing Kyra a sight on a heart wrenching scene.

Mykonos burned behind them. Its lush forests, it's beautiful vistas and delightful cities. All of it alight, out of a scene from a nightmare. Kyra kept her gaze on it until it passed beyond the horizon, beyond it even then. Kassandra never objected or struggled against her burden, even as she felt the other breath ever harder and shiver. Whatever she felt would be but a fraction of what her former lover felt at that moment.

"I'm done… take me away." She directed.

Kassandra met her gaze briefly. Tears streamed down the others normally gorgeous features. She didn’t weep, but it looked like she break apart at any moment.

"This can't happen again Kassanda. This must not happen anywhere else!" Kyra stated, somehow sounding more determined than ever before.

Letting the door shut behind her, Kassandra let out a deep breath. Always it felt like an impossible task, stopping the cult. It didn’t matter the damage she did, the leaders she killed. They always replenished their numbers faster than she could compensate for. Now, it was so much worse. Aspasia was wounded, Kyra was wounded, she herself was wounded. They have as much of the civilian population with them as possible, and it would take them a week under good conditions to reach Naxos. They always had more questions than solutions, but for the moment they were alive. That meant they could act.

For now, it would be enough.

"I know Kyra… I know."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Work sent me into a tailspin with stress for a couple weeks and this chapter game me some horrendous writers block. But, it is posted and I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think. I know this is a rough time for everybody, and I am not above admitting I am ready for a return to normal.**

**Stay safe everybody, thank you for reading. And I will see you next time.**

**-Sean**


End file.
